The story of Zorro continues
by DiabloJoe
Summary: Alejandro de la Vega and his wife Esperanza live permanently in Los Angeles. Diego is born, grows up in Los Angeles and eventually follows a study in Spain. When he returns, he discovers major problems in his home town. Like Zorro, he fights for justice. But what happens when Zorro is no longer needed?
1. The beginning

It is the year 1795. Alejandro de la Vega, along with his newly married wife Esperanza, sets foot in California. He has left the army in Spain behind to start a new life here. The king of Spain had a close friend living in Los Angeles. When Alejandro told the king to move to California, he introduced him to contact that good friend. And so it happened.

As soon as Alejandro and Esperanza walk from the ship onto the quay, a man with an outstretched hand approaches them. "You must be Alejandro de la Vega? Let me introduce myself, my name is Roberto Cortes, "the man says. Alejandro gives him a hand and introduces his wife. Cortes makes a slight bow, takes her hand and kisses it. "Nice to meet you, señora." Roberto beckons to his coachman. This answer immediately and goes to Roberto. "Load these suitcases of my guests on the coach, por favor," Roberto recommends the coachman. The coachman immediately takes action and takes over the first two suitcases from Alejandro. Alejandro takes the other two suitcases and follows the coachman. Esperanza and Roberto follow. As soon as the suitcases are loaded on the carriage, the three of them get into the carriage. The coachman sits down on the goat and sets the horses in motion.

Along the way Roberto Alejandro wonders the ears of the head. How things are going in Spain, how his good friend the king is doing and how the journey went. Roberto had many more questions, but must save them for later, because they have arrived at the hacienda. Immediately two servants arrive, who are waiting at the gate for guests, to welcome them or to speak to them. They open the door, greet the guests with a small bow and let the company get out. Alejandro and Esperanza look attentively at the big house. They walk behind Roberto, through the patio, which is richly planted with a large tree in the middle, which is now completely in bloom, the borders are filled with Romneyas and a water ornament has been applied on the left. Together with the coachman, they carry the suitcases to the guesthouse. "If you go to freshen up first, I will make sure that a tasty meal is ready in an hour," Roberto tells Alejandro and Esperanza.

Alejandro and Esperanza follow the servants to their residence, thank them, go inside and close the door. They take a look around, what is there and where everything can be found. The accommodation is equipped with a large four-poster bed, a separate seating area with colonial furniture, a separate bathroom with bath and a separate toilet. "Roberto is doing well. Someday I hope our house is as big and beautifully decorated as this, "Alejandro tells his wife. Esperanza nods and they give each other a warm embrace and a kiss.

After an hour they report to the sala. Roberto comes over to them and introduces his wife Juliana. Alejandro greets her in the same way as Roberto Esperanza had greeted her this afternoon. Then the four of them walk to the dining room. The table is richly laid out with turkey, a large bowl with a salad, two bowls with different types of fruit and porcelain plates with silver cutlery. They sit down and start the meal. Then Roberto starts firing his questions at Alejandro again. "What exactly are you planning to do here in California," he asks at one point. Alejandro answers: "I want to start a new life here, together with Esperanza, set up a rancho and start a family if things go well."

When they arrive at the end of the meal, Roberto proposes to have a drink afterwards in the sala. They get up from the table, leave the dining room and settle in the sala. With a glass of wine Roberto Alejandro proposes to go to the pueblo the next day to get acquainted with the Alcalde. Alejandro seems like a good plan. The four of them toast to socializing and chatting afterwards, before retiring to their own residences.

The next morning Alejandro and Esperanza report to the dining room, where Roberto has again prepared a lavish breakfast. When they have finished their breakfast, the coachman announces that the room is ready. The five of them walk to the carriage, get in and drive towards Pueblo de Los Angeles.

Once there, Alejandro is pleasantly surprised. "What a nice town this is," he exclaims. They get out of the carriage and walk towards the cuartel. They report to the guard, who walks to the sergeant, who again moves to the office of the alcalde. Not much later the alcalde arrives with an outstretched hand. "Ola, señor Cortes, welcome. Glad to see you again, "laugh the alcalde. Roberto gives him a hand and pats him on the shoulder. "May I introduce you to Alejandro de la Vega and his wife Esperanza from Spain." The alcalde shakes Alejandro's hand. "Welcome to pueblo de Los Angeles. I am alcalde Carlos Galindo ". Esperanza holds out her hand to the alcalde. This grabs the hand, bends slightly forward and gives a kiss on it. "You are also very welcome, señora de la Vega. I will give you a small tour through my town ". And that's how they travel through the town with the five of them. It is striking to Alejandro that everyone is very hospitable and open. But also that Carlos Galindo knows a lot about the ins and outs of his city and knows what is going on. When they return to the cuartel after the tour, Carlos suggests continuing talking inside the office.

While enjoying a glass of wine, Alejandro explains his plans. Carlos listens carefully and sometimes asks very specific questions about how and what. He notices that de la Vega is very well aware of everything and knows what he wants and how he expects to achieve this. When Alejandro has finished talking, a short silence falls. He sees that the alcalde has sunk deep in thought. Suddenly Carlos says "I know a large area, not far from here. It is very fertile land of several hundred hectares. If you edit it well, you can turn it into a beautiful ranch. There is already a building on it, which always functioned as a house. Unfortunately the owner died half a year ago and he has not left anyone behind who could take over. Now it is empty and nothing to do. If you want, can we drive there now to watch it? "Alejandro, completely excited and surprised, answer:" Yes of course, I want to see it immediately. "The ladies stay behind in the pueblo to browse the market. Roberto and Alejandro each get a horse from the cuartel to borrow and the three of them ride away.

Not much later they arrive at a small, somewhat dilapidated, building. They get off, tie the horses to a pole and walk to the front door. The alcalde opens the door and leads the two men inside. It looks less small than the outside suggests. The cottage is furnished in a very simple way with mainly home-made furniture, presumably with wood from the forest behind. After half an hour they were able to view all the rooms and walk out of the house again. The house stands on top of a small hill. Behind it lies a bit more rugged terrain with rocks, trees and shrubs. More on the sides and front is the flatter grassland with here and there a shrub or tree. Good enough to raise a lot of cattle, Alejandro thinks. With a satisfied feeling they get on their horses again and ride around the building. They cannot drive all over the terrain, it takes more than a whole day, says the alcalde.

It is already halfway through the afternoon when the three men return to the cuartel. As soon as the driver sees Roberto, he approaches him. He says that he has already dropped off the señoras at the hacienda. Roberto thanks him and says that he will walk to the office for a while.

Alejandro would like to know what the price is for the site and building. The alcalde proposes to make an offer. "It doesn't have to be the top prize. I would rather see someone who is going to use the area again, for which it is intended, than that it is handed over to nature or less pleasant people. " And because I think you are a very sympathetic man. He thinks the latter, but does not say it out loud. Alejandro replies that he wants to think about it for a while, but that he will make a bid before the end of the week. They shake hands and say goodbye. Both men leave with a satisfied feeling for hacienda Cortes.

When they arrive at the hacienda, they are welcomed by Juliana and Esperanza. They can immediately sit down at a table in the dining room. This time the table is set with a piece of stuffed pig, potatoes and a pan with fried corn, peas, onion and carrots. During dinner, Alejandro tells a hundred things about his plans, what the house and the area around it looks like, how they can organize it and maybe even expand it later. When they have a drink after dinner in the sala, Alejandro asks Roberto what a reasonable offer is for such a large area. Roberto thinks for a moment and then mentions an amount. Alejandro looks at him admiringly and asks if that is not too little. Roberto smiles and says that Alejandro should propose this amount to the alcalde tomorrow. "After all, you can always offer a little more if the alcalde find it too low". With these thoughts, Alejandro and Esperanza Roberto and Juliana wish a good night's rest and retreat to their room. They chat a bit and with an excited tickle in their stomach they fall into a deep sleep.

Alejandro wakes up early the next morning. He sees that his wife is still asleep. Very gently he sneaks out of bed, gets dressed and walks out of the room. When he walks out of the corridor, towards the front door, does he hear Roberto whisper "Hey early bird, want to go for a ride"?

Alejandro seems like a good idea. Together they saddle the horses, because the grooms are not awake that early and drive away. Despite the fact that they have been on the road for two hours, they are not finished yet. However, they have to put their stories aside, because they have returned to the hacienda. The stable boy, who has since woken up and has started his daily activities, takes over the horses. Alejandro and Roberto return to the house, where they are met by Juliana and Esperanza. They sit down at the long table in the dining room and enjoy their breakfast.

After breakfast, Roberto and Alejandro leave for the Pueblo again. When they arrive at the cuartel, they tie the horses to the pole and walk to the office. They knock on the door of the office of the alcalde and shortly thereafter they call "inside". Roberto opens the door and the alcalde is pleasantly surprised to see Alejandro and Roberto. "I did not expect to see you again soon, my gentlemen. Come on and tell me what I can do for you ". Alejandro tells us that he is bidding for everything the alcale showed them yesterday and hesitantly mentions the amount. The alcalde thinks for a moment, shakes Alejandro's hand with a big smile and congratulates him on his new house. Alejandro is totally upset and asks: "You are not kidding, I hope"? "No, it's not a joke. As you told your plans with so much passion and enthusiasm yesterday, I knew I would do well to entrust you with that area. I am sure that you will work the land with just as much, and perhaps even more, passion as its previous owner has always done, "the alcalde replies. "I will prepare the contract as soon as possible. We will meet at your new house this afternoon at four o'clock, "he finally asks. Alejandro is so surprised that he can no longer answer and can only nod "yes". "Great, then you go back to Cortes' hacienda to pack all your stuff and I will see you at your hacienda at four o'clock this afternoon." They shake hands and say goodbye. Alejandro can no longer speak. His head is completely in the clouds. Roberto just has to laugh very hard about it.

When they arrive at hacienda Cortes again, Alejandro regains her senses. He quickly runs inside, grabs Esperanza, lifts her up and turns a few laps around the room. "The alcalde has agreed with my offer. I bought a house, "he exclaims. Esperanza hugs him deeply and gives him a big kiss. Then Juliana arrives. "I still have some things and services that we don't use anymore. Just accept this as our gift for your new place. "Thankfully Alejandro also gives Juliana a kiss on her cheek. Together with Esperanza they go to their residence and start packing the things. Two servants help to carry the things to the wagon. Then it is time, and with the four of them and two servants, they leave for the new place of the de la Vega's. They are slightly on the early side and keep waiting in front of the building. Not much later the alcalde also arrives. The three of us walk inside. The alcalde hands Alejandro the papers. She reads them carefully, nods satisfactorily and puts his signature at the bottom of the contract. He hands over half of the agreed amount. He only needs to give the other half when things are going well. After this solemn moment, they walk outside again. They shake hands again and say goodbye. The alcalde is leaving again. Alejandro watches him until only a cloud of dust remains.

The servants start to collect the things from the car. The men give them a helping hand.

When all the stuff is inside and even partially unpacked, Esperanza comes running with a bottle of wine in her hands. "I bought this one yesterday, because I already knew it would be useful today." Alejandro looks at her in surprise. "How could you know that?" "Call it female intuition," she replied. Juliana now comes with four wine glasses and they all toast a good future.

We take a leap into the future. Two years later, after Alejandro had bought the building on a huge site, he had already become a rich man. Business went better than he could ever have imagined. The house had now grown three times as large, with a patio, stables for the horses and accommodation for the workers. Also in the area he is seen as a powerful man. Although Alejandro does not want to come across as important and powerful at all, he does feel that people like him. The alcalde has also become good friends with him and regularly asks him to think along with things in the pueblo. Esperanza has also become fully integrated and regularly does a round to assist the poorest people in and around the pueblo or to bring them food and stuff.

When Alejandro and Esperanza sit tired and satisfied in the sala that evening, with a glass of wine in their hands, they start talking about the desire for children. They notice that they are both aligned in terms of wishes and upbringing and decide to make a start more often. Together they disappear into the bedroom.

Three months later Alejandro is asked to travel with the alcalde to Monterey, the colonial capital, to visit the governor. Once arrived in Monterey, at the governor's palace, he is warmly welcomed. "I have heard so much good about you, my lord de la Vega, that I can finally get to know you." Alejandro is completely upset, introduces himself and starts to tell how things were in Spain, how he decided to leave for California, about the highly appreciated offer of Carlos Galindo and how he sees the future of his rancho. Then the governor asks how he sees the future of Los Angeles. Alejandro needs to think for a moment about this question, but then answer that the rich should never be enriched over the back of the poor. He has seen Los Angeles grow in those two years, without too much hassle with bandits and other vultures. He wanted to keep it that way.

Then Carlos Galindo comes with an offer. "I am pretty old. You have become a very influential man in the short time that you have been here. You also stand up for justice and with your past as an army commander in Spain, you can exert authority. That is why I want to ask if you want to become my successor as an alcade. "

Shocked and surprised, Alejandro looks from the governor to the alcalde and back. "I would like to, but I don't think it is the right time yet. First I want to start a family and be sure that my ranch over the years is still going so well. Working at the ranch is still too much fun to give up. However, I very much appreciate your offer. "

"If you don't see it right now, a commander will be appointed to be in charge of the army and pueblo for the time being, until you change your mind," concludes the governor, with a slight disappointment. He had hoped that Alejandro would immediately accept the offer. With this in mind, Alejandro says goodbye to the governor and thanks him for the hospitality and his confidence in him. He drives back to Los Angeles with Carlos Galindo.

Once at home he is enthusiastically welcomed by Esperanza. "I have such good news to tell," she exclaims. 'I am pregnant. We are expecting our first child in five months! "Alejandro, who has not quite recovered from the conversation with the governor, grabs his wife and hugs her tightly and gives her a kiss. 'I am so proud of us. Come on, let's go inside, because I too have a lot to say".

When she arrives in the sala, she is poured a glass of wine and offered a chair. As soon as they are seated, Alejandro thanks the servant and asks them to leave them alone. The servant, nods, walks away and closes the door.

Alejandro tells his wife the whole story. Esperanza thinks it is a wise decision of her husband to wait a little longer to take over the heavy task of alcalde. Now that she is also pregnant, she can handle the whole world and no one else would take that from her.

However, when Esperanza's delivery approached, fate struck. Violent cramps went through her body. Alejandro had sent a servant to Father Felipe to ask him to go directly to the hacienda of the la Vega, to assist señora de la Vega in giving birth. Meanwhile, servants came and went with damp cloths, Esperanza tried to help with herbal teas or just hold the hand and comfort her. Alejandro could do nothing but watch from a distance or whisper her words of praise, while he sat beside her. It wasn't long before Father Felipe arrived at the hacienda. Every time he came here, something had been adjusted or added.

He quickly walks with his bag of things to the front door. Even before he can knock, the door flies open and he is pulled by his hand by Alejandro to Esperanza. "She has just started bleeding heavily," Alejandro tells tense. His eyes cast out fears of death.

Esperanza has since lost her consciousness. Father Felipe does not change his mind for a moment, takes some things from his bag and starts the job. After a little effort, he manages to get the baby. The moment the baby starts crying, Esperanza makes her last sigh and dies from heavy internal bleeding. Alejandro does not know whether he should be happy or sad. He sits down at Esperanza's head, kisses it one last time and wipes his tears away. He closes her eyes and puts a blanket over her. Then Father Felipe comes with the baby. He has wrapped the baby in sheets and gives it to Alejandro. He also sits down for a moment next to Esperanza, makes his prayer, strikes the holy cross and then rises again. He looks at Alejandro and apologizes. Alejandro says he did his best and could not help it. Very carefully Father Felipe asked what he wanted to call the child. "Diego," Alejandro answered resolutely. "That means winner." Alejandro looks at the child, who opens his eyes and says softly: "I will raise you with all the love and wisdom I can give you, my Diego." The child smiles briefly and then falls into a deep sleep.

Again we are making a leap into the future. In the first years of Diego and his father Alejandro no noteworthy things happened. Diego grows up quietly, on the hacienda. It is a wise kid, very athletic and he sees everything as a game. When he goes to school at the mission post in the pueblo at the age of six, a piece of his true nature comes to the surface.

At school there is a girl in his class who comes from a middle class family. She has long brown hair, brown eyes and is a bit small for her age. However, she would rather play with the boys than the fuss around with the girls. She regularly goes with Diego to the hacienda and frolic and play together. They do sham fights with their wooden swords and if no one is watching them for a moment, they hang on the balcony or gallery or climb over the walls that are built around the patio. Her name is Luisa Pulido del Amo.

Because Luisa does not behave like a girl, she is bullied by a boy named Luis Ramon, who comes from venous family. Together with two other boys, he forms a regular group, which sometimes makes life miserable for several children. Today is the time again. In the classroom, Ramon always throws balls to Luisa. The other two boys also participate. When the teacher sees that Luisa is throwing a plug back, he immediately calls her forward. Luisa carefully approaches the teacher. This grabs her by the arm, lifts her up and puts her on a chair. Diego feels angry inside. In the meantime, he looks at Ramon and the two boys. Luisa tries to explain what happened, but the teacher grabs her cheek with one hand. Diego yeasts at his cat puff, puts a wad of paper in it and points it at the teacher's back. He tightens the elastic and lets it go. The prop flies against the back of the teacher with a speed, which immediately turns around and looks straight at him. He yeasts the ruler off his desk and walks up to Diego. This responds by also grabbing its ruler and jumping on the table. Diego skillfully repels a few attacks from his teacher and then jumps over him, runs to the window and jumps out the window. The whole class is shouting. When Diego turns around, his father suddenly appears in front of him. With his sweetest smile he says "daddy"? Alejandro takes him by the arm and leads him back into the classroom. Luisa has since returned to her own place. Alejandro apologizes and Diego must also give this to his teacher. He must remain in class for the rest of the afternoon to do criminal work.

The next day Luisa comes to Diego to thank him. Diego indicates that injustice makes him angry. "Those bastards from that Ramon group should be punished once, but I don't know how we're going to get it done," he says. They decide to let it sink in and stay away from those three bastards as much as possible.

They soon become friends with a few years older, somewhat thicker, boy, called Demetrio Lopez Garcia. They quickly call him Garcia. The three of them form a cozy club and they always come up with new adventures.

When Diego is alone on the hacienda during the holidays, he walks over the edge of the fireplace in the sala. Suddenly he stops, puts his foot back one step and feels that a stone is moving on the edge of the fireplace. He steps off the edge and manages to remove the loose stone. Below there is a small space with a box in it. He grabs the box, puts the stone back and walks with the box to his room. There is a document in the box. He opens it and starts reading.

_Dear finder of this document,_

_I, the founder of this cottage, located at the top of a hill, will reveal a secret to you._

_In times of war and Indian invasions, I created a number of secret passages. If you walk to the back of the hill, dear reader, you will find a large batch of rocks with a large willow tree. If you push aside the branches of the willow tree, there is an opening somewhere. As soon as you go in there, you end up in a larger space. Plenty of room to house a horse. A small stream also runs through it, so you will always have water. If you continue through the tunnel, you will eventually come out behind the fireplace. Behind the fireplace I have created a few more corridors. You will discover this for yourself._

_Only use these secret rooms and passageways in an emergency, otherwise you will never be sure of your life again._

_Yours sincerely_

_Tomás de la Vega_

After discovering this document Diego investigates. And indeed, as the letter predicted, he finds the opening of the cave. He goes inside and is amazed by the space. He hesitantly walks on to the tunnel. Arriving at the end, he enters a room where two more tunnels come out. A staircase to the top has also been built. He goes up the stairs. He is surprised that it is all so sturdy and makes no sound. Arriving on the first floor, he is again in a relatively large room. There are three passages here. He decides to take the passage to his right. Just before the end of the corridor, there is a solid wooden wall on the left. Diego sees a rope hanging and pulls it. He is shocked when a cork comes out of the wall, but quickly recovers. Looking through the hole that has now arisen in the wall, he discovers that he is standing next to the cupboard in the sala. He decides to remember this well and to come back later to discover it further. He puts the stool back into the hole, walks out of the corridor and is now very curious where the stairs lead to. He goes up the stairs and to his surprise he comes out in a small room. He sees a ring hanging on the wall and grabs it. He turns it on and suddenly a door opens and he sees his own bedroom. He walks through the door, completely surprised, into his bedroom and looks around. How could he ever have imagined this? A cozy room, connected to its own bedroom. He goes after the fireplace in his room and discovers a button, completely tucked away in a corner. When he puts his finger on it, the door suddenly closes. Again he puts his finger on it and the door opens again. He solemnly concluded that this will be and remain a secret. He is curious to know who the mysterious Tomás de la Vega is. Will that be his grandfather or perhaps an uncle? He will ask his father once.

In the month after his discovery, Diego often goes out to discover all routes and openings. He takes notes until he knows everything by heart. Now he knows exactly which passage ends where and how all mechanisms work. If there is ever a need for the man, he can at least save his father.

He also asks his father about his family's background. Alejandro tells him that he only had one brother, but he died a long time ago. His name was Joaquin. Very carefully Diego asks if there is also a Tomás in the family. Alejandro looks surprised at his son. "How do you get there," he asks. Diego quickly says he actually doesn't know that either. That he was thinking out loud again. He thought the name Tomás sound familiar, he makes up quickly. Alejandro looks at his son and gives him a hug. "One day, my son, you will be an important man in the community."


	2. Diego in Spain

When Diego is sixteen, he is a tall, narrow boy. Athletic and muscular, but really a little boy, while Luis Ramon is almost the build of an adult man and even has a small birth on his chin.

Alejandro calls his son to him. Luisa is also with him at that time. She has already grown a lot and her feminine curves are already starting to develop.

"You are now the age, my son, to send you to Madrid. To the academy, where I also studied in my younger years. There you will learn chemistry, philosophy and artistic martial arts, so that you can follow me later as an alcalde ". Diego was upset for a moment. Luisa answers very angry that it is not fair to take them apart. Alejandro looks at the girl again and says it's only for six years. "In that time his son will return as a man and continue to build his life here." Alejandro leaves the two alone. Luisa and Diego say goodbye to each other, with Diego handing a special stone on a string to Luisa. "If you are ever going to miss me, think of this stone and remember that I will be reunited with you somehow". They give each other a hug and Luisa leaves home.

And so it happened. Diego was taken to the port of San Pedro by carriage. There he went to Panama on the ship. Extra food and water were added here. From there the ship sails through the Caribbean to the Atlantic Ocean.

On the ship Diego helps with all kinds of odd jobs, hangs regularly in the masts and ropes, sometimes he screens with the captain or he learns from the captain to look at the stars to know where they were.

After six weeks the ship will enter the port of Cadiz. Diëgo says goodbye to the captain and his crew, thanks him for the instructive lessons and hopes he can travel back in six years. The captain says that he finds it no problem and that by that time he should let him know when the time has come.

Diego gets on the quay, walks to the carriage of Pedro, an old soldier, of whom Diego's father Cammandant has been. He greets Diego and introduces himself. During the trip, which also lasts almost two weeks, Pedro tells about all the adventures he has experienced with Alejandro. Diego and Pedro quickly get along well. Diego is told that Pedro's wife died a few years ago and that he has been living and living alone ever since. He indicates that he doesn't really mind that either. They always spend the night at the mission posts, which are all built along the route.

Diego finally arrives at Pedro's house. It is a small house, on public land owned by the king, which Pedro can use to generate income. During dinner he asks Diego how the journey went. He chatted a hundred times what it was and what he had learned. He decides to go to bed on time to register at the academy tomorrow.

During the first few weeks at the academy he meets his teachers, who test his knowledge and skills. They soon realize that he is a smart, agile boy with a good brain. When his screen master Manuel Escalante discovered Diego's agility with the sword, he offered Diëgo to train with him every morning at seven in the morning. "If you come too late, I will immediately cancel my offer," Manuel Escalante warned him. And so it happened that Diego became an excellent fencer.

Diego also absorbs all information from chemistry and artistic martial arts. He learns to maintain his own inner peace, to know where your opponents are located, to be able to sharpen all your senses and to read the body language of an opponent. One of the most important lessons he learns is never to fight when you are angry. It is precisely then that you have already died.

Meanwhile Diego follows the lessons of philosophy with a little less interest, but also from this he takes what he thinks he will ever need.

In addition to his studies, he often has some time left and then moves into the city. One day he is eligible with a group of gypsies. Admiringly he is watching their performance. He absorbs the music, the dance, their clothing, the stunts, everything. It fascinates him. He notices that a boy, a little older than he is, is always following him with his eyes. Diego looks at him once and then walks towards him. He holds out his hand and says "Hola, I am Diego de la Vega. I notice that you are always looking at me. May I ask what interests you so much about me? "The boy looks a little surprised at the strange boy before him. He holds out his hand and makes a small bow. With his hands he tries to make it clear that he cannot speak, but can hear well. Diëgo needs to get used to the gestures, but can quickly recognize some meanings. He invites the boy to the pub. Together they walk through a few alleys and enter a pub. They take a seat at a table and Diego ordered two lemonades. He is curious about this man and asks him about his history, why he cannot talk and what his name is. The boy expresses with gestures that his Indian family was attacked when he was four years old, losing both his parents and many other tribesmen. He could talk earlier, but after this traumatic event, he never said a word again. He also writes on a note that his name is Bernardo. This is the only thing he has learned to write. He can read he portrays.

After this innovative conversation, Diego suggests meeting each other when the gypsies perform. And that's how Diego and Bernardo found each other.

Every evening they admired the Gypsies with admiration. They noticed this and suddenly they were asked if they wanted to take part in a performance. Diego was very enthusiastic about it. Bernardo was a bit more reserved and kept himself in the audience.

The fencing arts came in handy now, Diego learned to do magic, he often hung in the trapeze and so he became more and more the center of the show. He also continued his studies and screen lessons.

Inez, the head of the gypsy group, had meanwhile dropped an eye on Diego. Together they sang the opening song and the final song, did a beautifully assembled dance together, after which Diego performed the dangerous stunts, along with two more men, who were middle-aged but no less agile and agile as Diego. After the end of one of the many shows, Diego invites Bernardo to come and have a drink with him and Pedro. Later, the three of them, each with a glass of wine in their hands, sit in political affairs in and to discuss Madrid. This became a daily ritual from that moment on.

In between the study and the performances, Diego Bernardo learned screens and other usefulness and skills. A year later, these two were so attuned to each other that it seemed as if they were brothers. It felt a bit like that to them, because in no time they knew who meant what. And so a few years passed.

Diego was at the end of his studies and was already preparing for the return trip. In the meantime he had had a lot of contact with his father. In the letters Alejandro wrote that the problems in Los Angeles were getting worse. The old alcalda had to terminate his duties prematurely due to illness and a new alcalde was adopted. The new alcalde was an unauthorized man, who only wanted to be enriched more, at the expense of many others, including him and other rich landowners. A word was never written about Luisa.

Diego noticed that it had been a long time since he had received the last letter from his father. He was a little worried about it. But he was too busy finishing his studies and performing with the Gypsies that he no longer paid attention.

But then, suddenly, from scratch, during a performance in the city, Diego is approached by a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. "Diego, Diego, I'm so glad I found you," she exclaims. Inez is standing next to it and asks "and who is she"? "Don't you recognize me anymore," the young woman asks. And suddenly Diego sees it. "Luisa ! What are you doing here? "Diego apologizes and takes Luisa to a quieter place. Then Luisa starts telling. About all the problems in the pueblo, that his father has been imprisoned and in a bad state, that Rafael Montero is the new alcalde and that innocent people are being put to death. Diego does not believe his ears. He's all the way from the bottom up. Then he decides tomorrow to say goodbye immediately to the academy, the gypsy group and to start the return journey immediately. "But," he says, pointing to Bernardo, "my best friend Bernardo is coming." Bernardo greets Luisa and gives her a kiss on the hand.

Then Diego walks with Luisa and Bernardo back to the gypsy camp and tells his story there. Inez insists that she and the whole group go with him to California. Diego actually disagrees, but cannot convince them why they should stay here. For now he says goodbye to them, thanks them for all their good care and friendliness and says they will see you again soon.

The next morning he gets up extra early to tell his fencing master, who is very fond of him, of all the sudden changes. To great surprise, Manuel Escalante handed him a sword. Diego takes it and she takes the dough out of the sheath. He watches him attentively and then asks what he owes this to. "Remember and repeat after me," says Manuel Escalante "I only use my sword with honor, justice, respect, dignity and courage." Diego takes the sword in his hand, extends his arm into the air and repeats the words. A ray of sunshine ends up right at the tip of its epee when pronouncing these words, which provides a heavenly sparkle. Then Diego puts the dough safely back in the sheath. He gratefully embraces his master and says goodbye to him. He quickly drives back to Pedro's house.

Back in his room, Bernardo and Luisa are already packed with their suitcases, ready to walk to the cow. Diego also quickly takes his suitcase and closes the room. He thanks Pedro for his enormous hospitality and good care and also says goodbye to him. Together they load the suitcases into the carriage. Then the three of them get in and wave away, waving away.


	3. Diego returns

The way back is faster, than the way there, almost six years ago. They arrived in the port of Cadiz this time with five days. When they want to get on the ship, Diego suddenly hears a familiar voice behind them. He turns around and sees the entire gypsy group standing on the quay. He runs towards them and gives Inez a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Uno momento, I'll be right back," he tells Inez. He turns around and runs to the captain of the ship and explains the whole situation. The captain indicates that he still has room and so the whole group goes on a journey.

On the ship everyone helps a hand. Diego hangs a lot in the masts, to repair the sails or to replace ropes. The women are mainly concerned with washing, cleaning and preparing for eating. Everyone, even the crew, find it a pleasant surprise and they turn it into a party every night.

Six weeks later they enter the port of San Pedro. As soon as the ship moors and the gangway is laid to the quay, soldiers come from all over.

Diego sees it, unpacks the dough between his things and sneaks away. He climbs over the edge on the other side of the deck and drops into the water. Before he comes into view of the soldiers, he takes a bite of air and goes under water. He swims to the quay and rises above the water again, without being noticed.

When all the passengers come off the ship and gather on the quay, Garcia is grumbling about the impossible work he has to do every time, to investigate all ships, because Diego and Luisa will never be on board. Suddenly he hears a voice calling his name. He turns around and sees that Luisa is standing there. He gestures to the soldiers why they did not warn him and then walks up to Luisa. "Luisa, I am so glad you are back in full skin. What was the journey like and have you been able to find Diego de la Vega "? Luisa answers that she did not see Diego when they entered the harbor. Garcia is confused for a while, because the ship has since been completely combed out. Then he calls Corporal Reyes and two other soldiers and orders Luisa to be taken to Montero. The soldiers grabbed Luisa and pulled her along. Luisa pulls loose and says that it is she who wants to speak to Montero and walks away angrily. Shaking his head, Garcia turns around.

Then he sees the group of gypsies standing and walks towards them. "And what are you doing here? Have you received permission to enter the country? "Inez steps forward and introduces herself. "My name is Inez. And who are you, "she replies, tapping her finger against Garcia's chest. "It doesn't matter who I am, who are you," Garcia replies a bit overwhelmed. "I'm still Inez," Inez shouts, and the group starts laughing. Garcia does not know what to do and walks back and forth. Then he walks back to Inez and asks what she is doing here. She presents her group as famous artists from Europe and that they now want to give it a try in California. She is also looking for a handsome and brave sergeant and asks Garcia if he might know one. Garcia cannot resist her temptations and focuses, shows his "muscles" and looks very charming at Inez. Inez plays the game and distracts Garcia. Behind his back, she gestures to the group to make them get away. The soldiers watch and wait for their sergeant to give orders. These orders do not come to their surprise, because he is too busy with Inez. As soon as the group has escaped, Inez turns around and also runs away. Garcia remains behind in surprise. He turns around to talk to the other gypsies and is astonished when he discovers that these too have disappeared from nowhere. He calls the soldiers where they went. They shrug their shoulders because they don't know either. For a moment Garcia stops, blushes a little and says very shyly "I can seduce a woman". Then he clears his throat, rises again and walks away at a marvelous pace. The soldiers watch him for a moment, shrug their shoulders and then quickly follow.

Diego has been swimming along the wharf all the time and finally arrived at the beach. He walks out of the sea and tries to orientate himself. Slowly, because swimming has tired him, he walks to the end of the beach and goes into the woods. Fortunately, he lives not far from the coast and expects to reach his hacienda in three days.

After a long walk, it starts to get dark. Diego is looking for a place where it might spend a little sheltered night. He collects some wood, dry leaves and stones to turn it into a fire.

After collecting and preparing the campfire for later, he sets off for a stream close by. Along the way he had stopped by this stream a few times to drink. When he arrives there, to his great surprise, there is a black horse across the street. The moonlight allows Diëgo to view the animal well. The horse sees him and runs away, but not far. He seems to be just as surprised to meet someone as he is Diego. Diego just ignores the horse and starts drinking from the stream. The horse continues to watch from a distance, but does not dare to come closer.

When Diego has drunk enough, he looks at the horse one more time. Deep in his heart he would like to catch the horse, but he has no ropes or other things. He puts the thought aside and walks back to his camp.

He places the dry leaves on a pile and suddenly thought that he has no matches. Fortunately, he still knows a technique to make a fire without matches. After several attempts, he manages to get a spark on the dry leaves. Slowly the flames begin to develop. Diego quickly lays the hand of leaves in the circle of stones, on a few dry twigs. The fire is now nicely developed. Along the way Diego also managed to catch a wild rabbit. He peels the dead animal and cleans it. He roasts the rest on the fire.

When he has finished his meal with a lot of taste, he gets some extra branches to keep the fire going for as long as possible. This is to keep predators at bay and to keep warm in the cold nights. He lies close to the fire, curls up and falls asleep. He wakes up after a few hours. A few branches only glow afterwards. The fire has already digested all the wood. When he turns around, he suddenly sees a black silhouette standing close to his camp. He rises very quietly and sees that it is a horse. The horse walks a few steps away, but then stops. They look deep into each other's eyes. Diego has to blink a few times to get rid of the horse's spell. He grabs a ball of grass, which shoots out of the ground here and there and stretches his arm towards the horse. For a moment it seems as if the horse wants to walk away again, but decides to remain standing. It takes a while before he dares to stretch his neck to examine the grass with his soft nose. With the tips of his lips, the horse carefully grabs the ball of grass from Diego's hand, melts it away satisfactorily and bursts once. Diego carefully slides back a little to distance himself from the horse and grab a new grass pellet. The horse looks curiously at what that strange creature is doing. When Diego pulls a new grass pole out of the ground, he squats down. Now it is slightly larger than when it is sitting. He is curious how the horse will react now. This reacts exactly the same as the first time. Very carefully, he grabs the grass pole from Diego's hand. Diëgo can almost touch the nose of the horse with his fingertips. This game goes on all night long.

As the sun rises slowly, Diego is now standing on his legs, opposite the horse. The horse still keeps his distance, but is less afraid. Diego decides it's time to leave. He turns around and walks away from the horse. To his surprise, he hears that he is being followed. In between, Diego takes a new grass pole every time and gives it to the horse. They follow a stream for a long time and regularly stop for a drink. Along the way Diego talks to the horse in a soft voice, which keeps his ears perked up and sometimes fills with satisfaction. Every time Diego stabs a grass pole, he whistles.

Night falls again and Diego makes a new camp. This time he was able to find some berries and fruits. He makes a new fire, eats the little food and then falls asleep. He wakes up early in the morning and to his surprise the horse is eating a little further. Diego is immediately relieved that the horse did not leave. Somehow he feels that that horse is going to be a rescue for him. He stands up and whistles. Fortunately the horse reacts immediately and comes running. Diego gives him a grass pole and starts walking again.

Not much later they come to the edge of the forest. Diego suddenly sees a tower in the distance. He immediately recognizes the church tower of Los Angeles and he knows exactly where he is. He turns left and goes into the rougher terrain. The horse is a bit surprised but continues to follow Diego. For a moment Diego is afraid that the horse would injure himself on the rocky ground, but soon sees that the horse has apparently walked such surfaces more often. He finally arrives at a few rocks and the big willow tree. He pushes the branches aside and wants to walk inside. He turns around and sees that the horse starts to walk back and forth a bit nervously and occasionally raises itself on the hind legs. Diego makes the entrance a bit bigger by hanging the branches aside and the horse runs doubtfully behind Diego. As soon as Diego and the horse are in the cave, Diego takes a thin tree trunk, which he had found before he left for Spain and had safely stored in the cave. With this he closes the passage to the outside, so that he is certain that the horse cannot just escape. He unexpectedly gives the horse a tickle on his neck. The horse is shocked for a moment, but soon feels that it is not so annoying, that tickling and is enjoying it later relaxed. Diego says goodbye to the horse and walks through the tunnel to his hacienda. When he enters the sala in the corridor behind the cupboard and carefully pulls the cork out of the peephole, he sees a strange man sitting at the table. Two soldiers are waiting at the door. Diego wonders who that man should be and what he does in his house. He wants to put the cork back when a man walks in. The man bows and says "Mr. Montero, I have come to inform you that Diego de la Vega was not on board the ship". Montero hits the table and stands up. "Where has that eight-year-old boy gone and where is Luisa," he exclaims. The man steps back and says he really doesn't know. "Is that captain still in the port of San Pedro," Montero asks, in a friendlier tone. "If all goes well, Mr. Montero. What do you want me to do with that, "the man asks. "Just arrest the captain and put him in a cell in the custard," says Montero. "I'll make sure he talks," Montero continues with a grin on his face. The man nods, turns and walks away.

Diego, who has followed everything, can barely contain his anger and sneaks silently away, back to the cave. Along the way he decides to go to the secret room next to his bedroom. There he grabs the rope he had laid down six years ago, walks back down and grabs another passage. This comes out in the stable building. Diego knows how to reach the barrel of grain. He stuffs his pockets as full as possible and disappears silently into the aisle system, back to the cave. The horse neighs softly at the sight of Diego. Diego gives the horse a handful of grain. The horse eats the grain with great taste. Diego gives the horse a reassuring tickle. Then he takes the rope from his shoulder and quietly lays the rope over the neck of the horse. The horse is anxiously waiting for what will happen next. But every time there is that fine tickle or a handful of grain and the soft voice that brings him to rest. After half an hour Diego knows how to tie a halter around the head of the horse. "Well, now we can start training," Diego laughs, looking at the horse. "But first I want to go to the pueblo to see what's going on there," he continues. He gives the horse a last tickle, takes another handful of grain from his pocket and gives it to the horse. Then Diego crawls under the beam, which closes the passage to the outside and walks out of the cave. The horse hesitates for a moment, but decides to stay in the cave.

The gypsies have settled on the edge of the pueblo. In a few days it has become clear to them that there is nothing about peace and tranquility in this town. On the contrary, there is an atmosphere of fear and suspicion. Bernardo has just joined the gypsies, otherwise he would not know where he should go. He also did not notice when Diego escaped.

Bernardo walks along the plaza with Inez. The crowd has gathered around the fountain, which is built in the middle of the plaza. Inez and Bernardo decide to also take a look. At that moment, the captain of the ship, along with two other civilians, whose hands are tied behind their backs, is pulled out of the cue by six soldiers. They stand still, their faces to the crowd. A soldier pushes the men to the ground one by one, so that they fall to their knees. Rafael Montero stands next to them. "You say you don't know where the young gentleman de la Vega is, but you did have him on your ship. Tell me where he is, "says Montero to the captain, staring at the captain. The captain responds with fear that he really does not know. Then Montero walks over to the other two men. He squats in between the two, puts one hand on the shoulder and asks "and how are you and your beautiful daughter Elena, señor Torres,". Ignacio Torres answers that things are going well. Montero looks aside at the other man and starts to smile. Then he gets up again and walks back to the side. Then he sticks out his arm and shouts, "You have been arrested for treason. You will have one more chance to tell me the truth, otherwise I will have to hang you. Tell me the truth two o'clock tomorrow morning, "he addresses the three men. "Garcia, lock these men up again," Montero shouts. Garcia arrives, stands in front of the men, his head bowed. Then he orders the soldiers to take the men back to their cells. The soldiers pick up the prisoners and drag them to the custard. Inez, Bernardo and the crowd are left with a gloomy feeling. On the other side of the plaza, Inez suddenly sees her group lined up. She walks over to it, followed by Bernardo. Maria, one of the gypsies, starts clapping rhythmically. The rest of the group follows. Then they all start singing and dancing together. The crowd walks their way in astonishment and stops to look. What no one is aware of is that Diëgo, wrapped in a Mexican poncho with a large sombrero on his head, has been watching at a distance on the balcony of the Posada the whole thing all the time.

When the group of gypsies has finished their dance, they walk back to their own camp with their heads hanging. The crowd is breaking up again. Each his own way, as unobtrusive as possible. Diego climbs down the balcony again and walks into the posada. He decides to take a seat at a table in the back corner of the inn. At the table in front of him, a few soldiers are having a drink. They talk about their biggest fears. "Once, in France, there was a man dressed in black, his face covered behind a mask that helped poor people," the soldier begins to tell. "The one who harmed the people had to pay for it with death. He operated especially when it was dark, so he could easily get away. If he was there, it was as if you were facing a devil, "the soldier continues. Diego had pinned his ears. The other soldiers laugh a little tense. "Fortunately that was in France. This is California. Nobody will come up with that idea, "says another soldier, waving away his fear. They take a final sip and decide it's time to leave. They get up and leave the posada. When Diego thinks the coast is safe, he too, almost unseen, leaves the inn. He walks along the cuartel as inconspicuously as possible and then runs it. Breathless, he arrives in a densely populated area behind the pueblo. He just didn't notice that Bernardo was following him. Bernardo had walked into the posada, had seen that strange figure sitting in a corner and was almost certain that that must be Diego. He had immediately left the posada again and hid at the stalls until he saw Diego coming out again. Then he followed him.

Diego takes a deep breath, seeing Bernardo. He asks how he and the gypsies have ended. When Bernardo gestures that things are going well and he doesn't have to worry, Diëgo is satisfied. "I had to go a long way to get back to my house. Arriving there, it appears that Rafael Montero has taken over my house. I also met a horse during my trip. Come, I'll reveal to you my deepest secret, "Diego tells. The two of them walk towards the hacienda of de la Vega. With a small detour they arrive at the cave. Bernardo is surprised where he has ended up again, but trusts Diego. They walk through the branch-covered entrance. The black horse is startled for a moment, but upon seeing Diego, he neighs softly. Diego gives him a pile of grass and a tickle over his neck. Bernardo is astonished by what he sees. The horse is jet black and radiates power and speed. Bernardo gestures to Diego that he has worked a lot with horses in his youth. Also with the half wild. Diego tells Bernardo that he should train the horse so that he can be ridden and knows some tricks. Then Diego tells that he feels he needs to do something to free those prisoners and his father. He tells the story of a masked man dressed in black, which the soldiers talked about in the posada, but that he is not yet sure how to do all of this. He decides to sleep on it for just one night.

Diego wakes up the next morning. He sees that Bernardo is not in the cave and the horse is gone too. He gets up quickly and runs out of the cave. To his surprise, he sees the horse on a rope, walking in circles around Bernardo. Upon seeing Diego, Bernardo lets the horse stop. The horse immediately obeys and remains standing. Then Bernardo releases the horse and gestures to Diego that he must follow him quickly. The horse remains nailed to the ground and follows with its eyes where its company is going. Not far from the horse, Bernardo gestures that they should now do it gently. They hide behind a boulder and not much later a fox passes by. At the sight of the men, he pauses. Diego looks fascinated at the fox. He looks deep into Diego's eyes. Then it turns its head and runs away. Diego suddenly knows. As cunning and intelligent as a fox.

When they walk back, the horse is still in the same place. He is happy to see the two. When Diego whistles, he comes straight to the point. Diego takes a handful of grain from his pocket and gives it to the horse. "We actually have to give the horse a name. He seems to be able to run as fast as the wind, "he tells Bernardo. Bernardo gestures a funnel and blows. Diego does not immediately understand him and thinks for a moment. Then he looks at Bernardo's gestures again and mumbles "Tornado." His eyes light up and gives Bernardo a hug and a wink. That's the perfect name for him. He walks to the horse and says "Tornado, you will take Zorro safely everywhere and back". The horse gives a satisfied breeze.

The three of them walk back into the cave. Diego draws up a plan. Bernardo is from now on his servant. Diëgo then suggests that he, Diego, will only fight like Zorro and behave like an intellectual idiot. So that no one can ever think that he and Zorro can be one and the same person. Bernardo then gestures that he can pretend that he is not only stupid, but also deaf. Diego thinks for a moment and decides that that is an excellent idea. This way he can listen to information for Zorro. They give each other a pat on the shoulder and know that this is the start of a new adventure and a new life. Bernardo decides to go back to the pueblo to see how the gypsies are doing.

When Bernardo returns to the cave a few hours later, he does not see Diego. He decides to wait until his friend returns. Not much later Diego does indeed arrive. Only he does not come from the direction where Bernardo expected it. He stands up in surprise. Diego must laugh. Then he points to the package that Bernardo has in his hands. Bernardo gives it to him. Diego opens the package and to his surprise sees a black outfit consisting of trousers, a blouse with so-called bat sleeves, a cape, hat, leather gloves and a mask. He asks Bernardo how he got it. Bernardo gestures that it doesn't matter and that Diego should just wear it. No sooner said than done. Diego is fine, Bernardo thinks. Diego needs to get used to it. He runs a bit up and down and makes some jumps and somersaults. He then fully approves his new outfit.

Diego shows Bernardo all the secret tunnels, passages and rooms. They constantly monitor Montero. Luisa suddenly bursts into the sala. "How can you hang up innocent people," she exclaims. "That's the advantage of being an alcalde," says Montero. "If you tell what happened to Diego de la Vega, you can save their lives," he continued. "I assure you that I really don't know where Diego went. At one point he was standing next to me and suddenly he was gone, "Luisa tells truthfully. Then Montero calls Garcia in with the papers.

Garcia arrives immediately. "Read the papers, Garcia," Montero recommends. Garcia starts reading. When Garcia is ready, Luisa shouts "You can't be serious!" Ignoring Luisa, Montero asks Garcia for the papers back. He grabs his stamp and puts a print at the bottom of the pages. "Even death still requires administration," he says. Then he orders Garcia to bring the papers to the custard. This greeting and walk away. Montero walks around his table, towards Luisa. He tries to kiss her, but Luisa turns him off. However, this does not allow Montero and takes Luisa by the hand. Then he is startled by a soft bang behind him. He turns around in shock, tries to find out where it comes from, but discovers nothing. He turns towards Luisa again and suddenly he is face to face with a black-dressed, masked man, who keeps his sword on him. "Who are you, black devil," he exclaims. "That is a knowing thing for me and a question to find out," the masked man answers. Montero, with slight panic in his eyes, calls his soldiers. The masked man turns around, carves a "Z" on the tabletop and jumps out the window. As fast and agile as he is, he climbs up the gallery and disappears into Diëgo's bedroom. The soldiers run outside again, but find out that there is no one left. They search all rooms and cupboards, but find no one. Montero, excited by what has just played, just sits down on the chair at the table again. He takes a good look at the "Z" again. Montero is so lost in thought that he is suddenly startled by a knock on the door. Diego comes in, dressed in a neat outfit, complete with waistcoat, tie and a hat, followed by two soldiers. The soldiers stay at the door, while Diego walks towards Montero with an outstretched hand. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Diego de la Vega ". May I ask who you are and where I can find my father, Don Alejandro de la Vega "?

Montero takes a closer look at the man opposite him. Then he extends his hand and introduces himself. "Rafael Montero. The new alcalde of pueblo de los angeles. I do not know where you, Mr de la Vega, suddenly come from, but your father died two months ago. " Diego does not believe his ears and falls to the ground crying. 'How is that possible. How could he have died. I have regularly received letters from him in Spain. How did he die then? Montero grabs Diego by the arm and lifts him off the floor. He offers him a handkerchief, which Diego tackles. He blows his nose into it and dabs his eyes dry with the tip. Montero pushes a chair towards him and orders Diego to take a seat. Diëgo obeys and takes a seat.

"Your father slipped at the river with his horse. Together they got into the water and unfortunately the rapids smashed him on the rocks, "he begins to say. "Your father has built a beautiful hacienda. It will remain that way and I will personally ensure that everything stays as it was. I can inform you that you are always welcome in this house. You can use your room again, but to be sure I let one or two soldiers monitor your departure, "Montero continues. "So then I am a prisoner in my own house," Diego asks indignantly. "May I choose to go to the pueblo or visit my father's grave whenever I want"?

"That's good for now. I understand that it is difficult to realize that your father is no longer here and that many things have changed in the hacienda, "says Montero. "However," he continues, "I must apologize to you for now, because I still have a few things to deal with in the pueblo."

Diëgo nods, gets up and shakes Montero's hand. He looks deep into his eyes and makes a small smile appear on his face. Montero has not seen this, because he is distracted by a soldier who drags Bernardo in by the arm. "And who is this," Montero wants to know.

"That is my servant, who has traveled from Spain, Your Excellency," Diego replies quickly. Montero walks up to Bernardo and asks his name. Bernardo stammers him and pretends he has not heard him. He looks at Diego with a slanted eye. He sees it and intervenes. "Sorry, but my servant is deaf and dumb. He cannot hear or speak, but he has always helped me super well and has no one else here. "

"Well. Make sure they don't come into the library, Corporal Reyes. I really have to go now, otherwise I'm late, "says Montero. Diego and Bernardo walk out of the sala, climb the stairs and walk into Diego's room. They quickly close the door. To Bernardo's great surprise, Diego opens the door to the secret room. Together they walk in there, close the door again and continue their way to the cave. Bernardo saddles Tornado while Diego puts on his disguise. To Diego's surprise, Tornado has a long leather whip hanging on his saddle. He looks at Bernardo and smiles. 'Thanks my friend. I will need him. "

The three of them walk out of the cave. Bernardo helps Zorro on Tornado, who thinks it is a bit exciting, but keeps obeying. Bernardo also jumps on his horse, which he has hidden, just outside the cave. Together the men ride to the pueblo in a firm gallop.

In the dense terrain near the pueblo, Zorro tells Bernardo to drive to the pueblo and join the gypsies. Bernardo nods, spurs his horse and drives into the town. Zorro knocks Tornado on his neck and whispers in his ear "This will be our first mission my friend, let's smell that Montero a shit." Tornado answer with a breeze.

Then Zorro urges Tornado and sends him towards the cuartel. Covered in the shade, he waits for the drums to sound.

The three prisoners are pulled out of the cuartel by the soldiers and taken to the gallows. One by one they walk up the stairs. They are already being met by Montero. Montero puts the noose around the necks of the men, who look anxiously out of their eyes. Montero reads the charges and gives the signal to make the drums sound. At that moment a figure comes dressed in black, storms onto a plaza on a black horse. The crowd disperses in shock. The masked rider grabs his whip and knows the tip to throw Montero's ankles. He gives a strong jerk and Montero falls to the ground. The masked rider quickly sends the horse around the gallows and pulls the legs towards the stairs. When the feet of Montero protrude over the edge of the top step, the masked rider makes the horse walk backwards. The whip pulls tight and drags Montere down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Montere remains confused. The masked man loosens the whip and gets off his horse. He pulls his sword and walks up the stairs past Montero, to the prisoners, who are completely dismayed, with their hands tied behind their backs and a sling around everyone's neck. The masked man cuts all the ropes of the gallows in one stroke with his sword and then frees the hands of the prisoners. "Make sure you find a safe place to stay and stay out of Montero's hands," the masked man tells the men. The men thank the stranger quickly, turn around and see Montero standing at the bottom of the stairs. This has since been helped by two helpful soldiers. The masked person jumps off the plateau and ends up behind Montero. With the tip of his sword, he pokes Montero in the neck. "Let these men go. They have done nothing wrong, "he orders the alcalde. Montero takes a few steps back. The men run down the stairs and make them get away. The masked man also takes a few steps back and lowers his sword a little. "That was a wise move of yours, señor." Montero looks him in the eye, but he cannot remember anyone with such eyes. "Don't do irresponsible things anymore, señor, because you will have to repay that," warns the masked person. Then he whistles, greets and jumps on his horse, which has come running, on the signal of the whistle. The black stallion prances and runs off. Montero immediately orders his men to go after it. Fast, but not as agile as the masked ones, they also jump on their horses and start the chase. However, when they leave the pueblo, no one can be seen anymore. They decide to ride the pueblo, and then return.

All attendees on the square are completely upset, upset or relieved. Finally a hero had arisen. Everyone wonders who it is, dressed in black, with a fluttering cape and waving the sword. Not much later Diego arrives in the plaza, followed by Bernardo, who managed to escape unseen, after the soldiers started the pursuit behind the masked. Bernardo waited for Diego just outside the pueblo and together they drive back to the plaza, Diego with Bernardo on the back of the horse. Diego gets off the horse a bit awkwardly and walks into the crowd. He asks what happened. He listens to the stories. Many residents are happy to see that Diego has returned from Spain. However, they immediately notice that it is just an uninterested insignificance. He asks for the name of this hero. People have no idea. They begin to list all kinds of names. Suddenly Inez is standing next to Diego. She throws her arm around his shoulder and says "The masked one is very cunning, intelligent and fast." Some buzz is going through the crowd and suddenly a few shout "As clever as a fox." El Zorro ! "Diego fully agrees with them. "A wonderful name for such a superhero," he shouts. Inez gives him a little push in his side and together they laugh.

When Diego and Bernardo return to the hacienda, Montero comes to him immediately. "How did you get out of your room, unseen," he wants to know.

"I wanted to go for a ride and pass it on, but there were no guards at the time," Diego concludes, hoping that the guards did indeed walk away from his room door.

Montero, not entirely satisfied with this answer, but could do nothing more than believe the story of Diego, nods, turns around and walks back into the house. Bernardo has to make an effort to hold back his smile, because he too saw Diego's innocent look and pout, knowing that Diego would probably have to do his very best on the inside to hold his own smile and stay in his role . Diego takes a deep breath, gestures to Bernardo that they should go upstairs again and walks to the stairs. Once they have arrived in Diego's room, they both fall down on the bed and fall into their thoughts.

After a while Diego stands up and says "Zorro has been a success for his first performance anyway." Bernardo agrees to agree completely.


	4. Zorro frees Alejandro

In the days following the arrival of Diego, the performance of Zorro and the liberation of the prisoner, peace slowly returns among the people in the pueblo. Diego goes to the pueblo every day to join the gypsies. Every time he takes some food or stuff they can use with them. Bernardo usually goes into the pueblo to find out what's going on among the population.

When Bernardo walks past a few stalls, he suddenly hears the name Alejandro belonging to a group of three people. He decides to walk towards the three people, who are at a market stall with all their belts and bags. Bernardo pretends to be interested in a pair of belts, but in the meantime he eavesdrops on people with ratted ears. I really don't believe that Don Alejandro died,' says one of them, 'I think he's trapped in a cellar somewhere', says another. Could that Zorro perhaps have something to do with it, or will Zorro try to find out exactly what happened', asks the third. The two look at the third and one starts thinking out loud. "It's quite a coincidence that all of a sudden a masked hero has risen. Who will be that mysterious man? "What's he doing here and why is he fighting it from behind a mask? The second one starts to think out loud: "I heard that Don Alejandro's son, Don Diego, has returned from Spain. "Could Diego be Zorro?" "From what I've heard, Diego's not so active and very quickly emotional and... He won't come any further because all of a sudden he sees a group of soldiers coming. He gestures to the other two that they should keep their mouths shut and they quietly walk away. Bernardo puts the belt away again and walks in the other direction.

He knows Diego's probably in the posada right now. He walks up to the posada and steps inside. And indeed, Diego, with a glass of wine, sits at a table. To Bernardo's surprise, Sergeant Garcia and two soldiers are also present. Diego sees Bernardo hesitantly standing in the doorway and gestures to him that he should be there too. Bernardo relaxes and walks to his good friend. He greets Garcia and the soldiers, grabs a chair and sits down. Diego gestures to the waiter for another glass of wine. The waiter nods understandingly and comes back a bit later with a glass of wine and puts it with Bernardo. Diego introduces Bernardo to Garcia and the soldiers and tells them that Bernardo is deaf and cannot talk and that they communicate through sign language. Then the sergeant and the soldiers nod understandably and continue their conversation, which they were doing before Bernardo's arrival. Diego asks about the origin of Rafael Montero, what Montero has done in the pueblo, actually Diego wants to know everything about Montero. Garcia and the soldiers talk a little hesitantly and softly, notes Bernardo. Diego also notices it and sees that they look over one by one just a little too often and asks why they talk so softly and are not open. Montero has his males, who show up everywhere and nowhere and disappear again, trying to eavesdrop on everyone. When they hear something important in this way, they tell Montero and then the people who said that are arrested and eliminated', says Garcia almost whispering. Diego nods understandingly and proposes to have another glass of wine. To his great surprise, Garcia rejects this one. Garcia gets up, gestures his soldiers to come along and runs away. Diego and Bernardo stay behind and look at each other. They know exactly what the other person is thinking. They order another glass of wine and Bernardo lets them know that he too has important information, but that can wait when they are safely back home, in Diego's room.

When they have emptied their glass they stand up, pay the waiter and walk out of the posada. Suddenly Diego's eye falls on a pamphlet that says: Reward of 500 pesos for catching, dead or alive, the bandit who calls himself Zorro. He grabs Bernardo and points at it. This one reads the pamphlet with big eyes. "Montero takes it very seriously," says Diego. "I'll be careful, now that there's a price hanging over my head," he winked at Bernardo.

Diego decides to walk to the gypsies for a while to pass on his new information and that the gypsies should be careful with everything they say. Inez thanks him for this information and they say goodbye to each other.

When Diego and Bernardo return to Diego's bedroom, Bernardo begins to tell what he had heard in the pueblo, in gestures. "I'll get to the bottom of my father's death, if that's the last thing I do. With or without Zorro', says Diego determinedly.

He decides to stop by Montero's. He walks out of his room, down the stairs and into the sala. He doesn't see Montero in the sala and walks to the guard, who is standing in front of the door to the library. "Where can I find Senor Montero, because I want to ask him a question," says Diego. I will see if Don Rafeal has time to see you, Mr de la Vega,' says one of the guards. He turns around, opens the door and walks into the library. Not much later he'll be back. "Don Rafael will see you at the moment. "Walk with me. Diego's going after the guard. This one bends slightly, turns around and walks away again. 'Sit down, Don Diego. "Would you like a glass of wine with it," this one asks. Diego's gonna skip the wine. "I often get a headache when I start drinking wine too early," he says. "Go ahead and have a glass of water, por favor. Montero gets used to a servant and orders him to get a carafe of water. The servant responds immediately and walks out of the library to carry out his task.

"What can I help you with, Don Diego", Montero says. Diego, again almost in tears, says he can't let go of the sudden death of his father. That he has the feeling that his father is still alive somewhere, but doesn't know why he thinks he feels this. Meanwhile, Diego keeps a close eye on Montero's facial features. For a moment he sees a small muscle shaking slightly under his right eye, when he expresses his feelings. Montero stands up and walks towards the window on the other side of the library. There he stays and looks outside. Then he turns around again and looks at Diego. 'Si, it's been a tragic end for Don Alejandro. Somewhere you should be glad you remembered him alive. His face was almost unrecognizable when we finally found him. We searched for days for Don Alejandro, when it became known that he had not been seen by his servants for a day,' Montero says. Diego can't leave a sob, takes his handkerchief, dabs his tears and wipes his nose. Excuse me, Your Excellency, for being so emotional and for letting my tears run away in your company. But I can't stop them', Diego apologizes. "I totally get you. It takes time to wear out and accept it', Montero answers back. He wants to say something, but is interrupted by Garcia, who after a knock on the door, enters the library. "Senor Montero, a Juan Ortega is here to see you urgently.

Let him in Garcia', answers Montero and when Garcia turns around and walks away, Montero says 'If you'd like to go back to your room for now, Don Diego, then I can talk to my guest in peace'. Diego stands up, leans forward slightly to Montero and walks towards the door. Just before he gets to the door, Garcia comes back in, followed by a man. Garcia introduces the man to Montero as Juan Ortega. Diego takes a good look at the man and recognizes him as one of the soldiers who sat at the table in the posada, when he heard the soldiers talking about their fears in his Mexican disguise. Montero greets his guest and says to Garcia: 'Just to be on the safe side, place a guard at the room door of senõr de la Vega. "I absolutely don't want any peepshowers or eavesdroppers. Diego turns to Montero, who looks back with a grin on his face. With Sergeant Garcia behind him, Diego walks back to his room, where Bernardo is already waiting for him. He locks the door and tells Bernardo to go to the secret room downstairs behind the library. When we get there, Diëgo takes the cork out of the peephole and literally sees and hears what is being said.

'What's Don Alejandro like? Is he already planning to hand over his hacienda to me, in exchange for his freedom', Montero asks Ortega. 'Don Alejandro is still a stiff head. He keeps insisting that his son will free him sometime, even though I have said that he can't count on his son, that his son is a weakling, a loser', grins Ortega. 'Hmm, then we'll have to think of something else. How long has he been locked up in that cellar?" Montero wants to know. Three weeks señor, answer Ortega. "Halve his meals. "We're just gonna starve him until he gives up," orders Montero. "I'll pass it on, senor," says Ortega. Ortega says goodbye to Montero and walks out of the library.

Diego whispers to Bernardo 'fast, saddle Tornado, I'm trying to follow that Ortega'. Bernardo makes a 'Z' sign with his finger, smiles and together they run to the cave. Diego has come up with a handy tactic to get dressed as quickly as possible and within a minute he'll be in his Zorro outfit. All Bernardo has to do is put the bit on Tornado. He gives the reins to Zorro, who jumps smoothly on Tornado, swings to Bernardo and pulls out the cave. Soon he has Ortega in his sights, who drives in a quiet canter towards the pueblo. At a distance, in the shade of the trees and shrubs that stand along the road, follows Zorro Ortega. Suddenly Ortega turns left into a side road. Zorro knows there's a shed somewhere along that path of which he never knew who owned it. When Ortega is almost at the shed, Zorro Tornado sends a little deeper into the forest. Behind the shed, hidden between bushes and rocks, Zorro steps off his horse and sneaks to the shed. Ortega greets the two guards who are standing at the door and the three of them walk into the shed. Zorro sneaks towards a window at the side of the building and carefully looks inside. Fortunately, the sun is on the other side, so that it is in the shade and its own shadow does not fall in. Zorro sees the three men opening a hatch in the ground and disappearing into it. He decides to go back to the hacienda. He walks up to Tornado, steps up to him and they gallop away unseen. Once back in the cave, he rewards his horse, changes his clothes and disappears through the tunnel to the secret room, next to his bedroom. When Diego sees that the coast is safe and only sees Bernardo sitting at a table, he steps into his bedroom. Bernardo is surprised to see Diego again so soon. Diego tells his discovery and decides to return as Zorro that night.

After dinner, at the table at Montero, Diego gets up and wishes everyone a good night's sleep. "Are you going to bed already, sir? It's only half past seven', Montero asks in amazement. 'Si, I need my sleep very much. All the reading, playing the guitar and coping with my father's death make me very tired', answers Diego back and joins in. Montero nods and wishes Diego a good night's sleep. Diego walks out of the dining room, takes the stairs and disappears into his room. He is indeed going to take a nap, as he needs to be prepared, awake and alert, for his first nightly adventure. Bernardo only closes his eyes for a moment, when his friend has fallen asleep.

If it's one o'clock in the morning, Diego wakes up. He looks at the clock and sees that he has slept for at least four hours. He sees that Bernardo is already awake, who gives him a saddlebag filled with food and drinks and together they leave, through the secret room, for the cave. Diego puts on his Zorro outfit for the second time this day and gets on Tornado. Bernardo tied the saddlebags to the back of Tornado's saddlebags and the two silently disappear from the cave. It's a clear night. The stars are in the sky and it is a pleasant temperature. Tornado has thrown up the pace quite a bit and not much later they reach the shed. Zorro puts Tornado on the same spot as that afternoon, steps down, takes the whip with him and walks towards the shed. He sees that there's one guard at the door this night. To be on the safe side, he looks inside through the window to see if anyone is hiding there. When he sees that the coast is clear, he climbs up the roof at the back. The tiles on the roof make a little noise when Zorro moves his feet. For a moment he stops to listen for a moment to see if he can't hear any movements under him. To his relief, he did not hear it and continued his journey silently. If he is above the guard, he jumps on top of it, hits the guard's head with a blow, which then falls unconscious to the ground, and then drags the guard around the corner. Then he carefully pushes the door of the shed open and when he is sure that the coast is safe, he walks in and closes the door again. He pulls open the hatch in the ground and walks down the dark stairs. Fortunately, a ray of moonlight falls through the window into the stairwell, so that Zorro can see where he puts his feet. When he reaches the bottom, he sees a shadow sitting on a chair. Carefully he walks towards it and recognizes Don Alejandro's clothing. Psst', says Zorro. 'Don't make a sound and don't move. "I'm here to set you free. Don Alejandro, completely surprised by what he hears behind him, turns his head a little and sees a black silhouette behind him. Zorro walks around the chair and stands in front of Alejandro. He pulls the cloth away from his mouth and then frees up his hands and feet. "Who are you and how do you get here", whispers Alejandro. "I am Zorro, friend of the poor and in need of help", Zorro answers. "Get up and follow me. "I'll protect you and put you somewhere safe. Alejandro does what that masked stranger says and follows. When Zorro is almost at the top of the stairs, he is surprised to see the guard standing. Quickly he pulls his sword, jumps up and pushes the guard aside. The guard is not prepared for this quick action and falls backwards to the ground. Quickly, Zorro puts the tip of the sword against the guard's throat and one foot on the guard's chest. "Allow me to take this innocent man to a safe house, somewhere far from here", says Zorro. Scared and completely overwhelmed, the guard nods and remains lying down. Zorro closes the door, puts a beam against it and carves a 'Z' on the door with three quick swabs. Then Zorro whistles, Don Alejandro helps on the guard's horse and steps on his own black horse, which has come back to walk, after the whistle. In the dark, they gallop away. With a big detour, to make sure they don't meet anyone, they arrive at the mission post. Through a back door Zorro accompanies Alejandro to one of the rooms. Stay here until Father Felipe comes to you', orders Zorro and leaves. Not much later, Father Felipe, with his sleep in his eyes, came to the small room where Alejandro was sitting. He too radiates amazement. Suddenly he was awakened by a black shadow and had to come with him immediately. On the way, the stranger had quickly told him what was going on and that he was counting on his cooperation. He was completely upset at the sight of Alejandro and had first given him a hug. Then he sat down next to Alejandro and asked what had happened. Alejandro tells his story about the kidnapping, the weeks in the dark cellar and his remarkable liberation of that strange hero dressed in black. "Do you know who this Zorro is, Father," he asks. No, no one in the pueblo has any idea which man is hiding behind that mask,' replies Father Felipe. Father Felipe gives Alejandro a pain and tells him to behave like one of the churchmen. Montero and his soldiers will not come here soon or rob the church,' he assures Alejandro. "Come on, I'll give you a room, something to eat and drink, and tomorrow we'll talk again. '

Zorro arrives at the cave again. He saddles down Tornado, gives him a handful of grain, changes his clothes and disappears via the tunnel and the stairs to the secret room, next to his bedroom. Through the peephole he sees that Bernardo has fallen asleep on a chair and carefully sneaks into the room, closes the door and goes to bed. With a satisfied feeling Diego falls into a deep sleep.

Diego doesn't wake up till the end of the morning. Suddenly he realizes what he did that night. He sits upright in bed and stretches well. Then Bernardo walks into his room and gestures to Diego that he has slept a long time. Diego tells Bernardo all about Zorro's nightly adventure in detail. Bernardo is very excited to hear that Alejandro is still alive. We must be very careful not to say a word about Alejandro', warns Diego. "No one, except Zorro, that guard and Father Felipe know what's been going on. That is why we have to make sure that we do not remain in our roles. Because one thing remains to be done and that is to drive Montero out of my hacienda', he says after it.

Diego gets out of his bed and gets dressed, takes his guitar and sits on a chair. Slowly his fingers begin to move over the strings. He's deeply immersed in thought. That's roughly disturbed by Montero's screams. Diego jumps up, puts his guitar aside, opens the door and walks to the edge of the gallery. Then he sees a group of soldiers and Montero standing in the patio. They're busy discussing it. Apparently they found out Alejandro got away, Diego changes his mind. He sees Montero and the soldiers walking out of the gate, stepping on their horses and riding towards the pueblo. "Come on, we're going to see Father Felipe. "I want to see if my father is still safe," he says to Bernardo. Diego asks a servant to pass on to the groom that he would like to have two horses ready at the gate and wait in the patio. To their surprise, Garcia was left behind. Diego walks up to Garcia and asks in a very innocent tone where Montero is, because he wants to ask him something. Garcia replies that Montero is not present at the moment, because he is on his way to the pueblo. If you haven't heard the latest news yet," he asks Diego curiously. Diego's totally surprised he hasn't heard anything yet. "It seems that a prisoner has escaped and is hiding somewhere in the pueblo. Montero is now on his way to the pueblo to check everything out', Garcia tells us. Diego takes a look at Bernardo. At that moment the gate opens and the groom walks towards Diego. Your horses are waiting, senor. Diego thanks the groom for his quick help. "I'm going to visit my father's grave. I hadn't gotten around to this before," says Diego. He greets the sergeant and together with Bernardo they walk out of the gate, get on their horse and gallop towards the mission post.

To great relief Diego sees when he arrives at the mission, that everything is still quiet and peaceful and that there are no soldiers to be seen. At the gate he and Bernardo get off their horses, tie them to a pole and walk to the front door of the church. Father Felipe already meets them and reaches out his hand. "Diego, how good to see you here," he exclaims. Diego gives him his hand and a pat on the shoulder. 'Good to see you again, padre. "How are you?" he asks. "Circumstances are going pretty well here. I have little to complain about. How long has it been since I last saw you,' replies Felipe. "Almost six years ago," Diego says. "Come in quickly, I have a very big surprise for you", says the Father. He walks into the church in a sturdy pass, Diego and Bernardo follow him. In the church he slows down his pace and walks to a small door, right next to the altar. He opens it and continues his way through a corridor with all doors leading to different rooms. At a door he stops, opens it and gestures Diego to go in. At the sight of his son, Alejandro makes a little scream. He steps up to his son and embraces him firmly. Diego knocks his father on the shoulder. Then Alejandro releases Diego and invites him to join him. Father Felipe had walked away to get some drinks and a little later he enters the room as well. The four of them sit at a table in the middle of the room and Alejandro starts telling his story in advance. How the old alcalde said goodbye, how Montero took over his place, what kind of a man Montero was, how Montero took in his hacienda and kidnapped him and about the masked hero who liberated him last night. After the whole story, he takes a good look at his son. And you, my son, what have you done in Spain and what has become of you', he asks, after his story. Diego needs to think about how he'll introduce himself to his father. For a moment he looks Bernardo's way, which with his hands almost invisibly gestures for action and intelligence should not bring up. Then Diego starts talking about the trip, his stay in Spain, about Pedro, the study, how difficult he found it, he comes up with it, the return trip and his homecoming. 'But what are you going to do now, Father? Are you going to chase Don Rafael out of the house', Diego finally asks. Alejandro's thinking. "I don't think there's much I can do, my son. Everyone thinks I'm dead, so if I knock on the door now, I think those people are literally scared to death', he starts. And I don't want it on my conscience that Montero and his men are going to plunder those houses all the way to see if I'm there. In addition, it might be wise to keep me here for the time being, until the emotions are a little appeased," he continues. He looks up and sees Diego in a deep thought. What are you thinking, my boy,' says Alejandro. "Will it help to write a letter to the governor," says Diego. "No, that's not an option," Father Felipe interferes with both. "Montero is really intercepting all the mail that goes in and out of Los Angeles. All letters addressed to the governor are burned and if you don't watch out, the letter-writer is picked up', he continues.

Diego hits the table with his fist. "There must still be someone who fights next to this Zorro," he exclaims. Bernardo bumps his foot against Diego's leg and gestures him to keep quiet. With a wink, he thanked Bernardo for his warning.

A silence falls and all four of them are in deep thought, when suddenly Diego breaks through the silence. And if I write a letter, keep it safely in my clothes, tell Montero that I'm leaving for Senor Torres in San Fernando for a few days, but actually drive to Monterey to personally deliver the letter to the governor. Won't that be a good idea? Father Felipe and Alejandro think hard and don't think it's a bad plan at all. "If you want to take that risk, my son, please," Alejandro then says. And if I am intercepted and interrogated along the way, I simply say that I have apparently taken the wrong path', Diego replies. They all agree with this plan. They get up to say goodbye. Alejandro takes hold of his son again and wishes him a good trip. In the meantime, he's trying to hide.

Father Felipe, Diego and Bernardo leave the room, Diego looks back one more time and gives his father a wink and the three of them walk back to the church through the corridor. As they walk out the door of the church, they thank the Father and say goodbye to each other. Diego and Bernardo walk to the gate and untie the horses. They get on and drive back home. On the way Diego puts forward a completely different plan to Bernardo not to drive that letter to Monterey, but that Zorro Montero will chase him out of the house. Bernardo smiles and together they put the horses in a strong canter towards the hacienda.

At the hacienda, the stable hand takes over the horses of Diego and Bernardo, who get off and go to the gate of the patio. They walk over the patio and want to walk up, but are stopped by Corporal Reyes. "Sorry Don Diego, but Senor Montero would like to see you. Diego looks at Bernardo from a narrow angle and allows himself to be escorted to Montero. Bernardo goes upstairs and stays in his friend's room.

Corporal Reyes opens the door to the library and says "Diego's back, senor. Shall I let him in for you? "Si, gracias Corporal", answer Montero. Corporal Reyes turns around and lets Diego go in. "Sit down, Don Diego and tell me where you come from", Montero says. Diego hesitates about what to do and tell. It's hard for him to tell that he went to the mission and talked to his father. He decides to sit down and tells that he has been to the cemetery to visit his father's grave. He sees Montero with a big grin on his face. Montero walks around the chair of Diego, and when he stands before him, he dives forward, grabs the armrests, and asks, "And, what was the grave of your father? '

Diego dives back anxiously, his face slightly turned away and says fearfully 'I don't know, Your Excellency, because I couldn't find his grave anywhere'. Montero stands up again, walks to his desk and sits on the corner. "That's because there's no tomb of your father at all, young Mr de la Vega. "He's still alive. He keeps a close eye on Diego and tries to intercept every movement, no matter how small. However, Diëgo does not move a fin. He's sitting in his chair, with his eyes wide open. Only a corner of the mouth vibrates something. "Wwwattt did you just say", he finally stutters. "That your father is still alive. "He got away tonight," Montero yells at him. It is quite a coincidence that since you returned from Spain, a black masked man, named Zorro, has suddenly turned up, you won't find him either', he continues more calmly. Diego's still staring ahead. "Zz... Zorro... Me? What gives you that idea," he says. Deep down, his heart pounds like he's been running three marathons in a row. You didn't hear me say that, but it's quite a coincidence,' Montero says. Montero gets up again and walks towards the window. Diego breathes in deeply and sighs very gently, so that Montero can't hear him. How are your fencing skills, Montero continues. "Fencing"? Why the hell should I have to handle a sword? I have no intention of dealing with problems with a sword, but rather with a pen and paper or a friendly word', Diego solemnly replies. 'We will see', Montero mysteriously replies. 'For now, I have no more questions. "You can go," says Montero then. "Corperal Reyes! "The corporal opens the door and steps inside. "Si, what can I do for you, senor?" "Let Don Diego go again. You can stay here again and do some chores,' Montero orders. Diego stands up, looks at Montero again and then walks out of the library.

When he arrives in his room again, Bernardo jumps up and looks at Diego asking for help. Diego closes the door and tells us what happened. He grabs his guitar, sits on the edge of his bed and lets his fingers slide over the strings again. We still have to find a way to get Montero out of the house', says Diego while playing the guitar. 'I just don't know how yet. "I don't want blood to flow. He decides to sleep on it for a night.

In the evening Diego and Bernardo walk back downstairs and enter the sala. They take a seat in the chair and Diego picks up a book that lies next to him on a table. He opens it and starts reading. He remembers the story. He's read this book, a novel, many times. It's about a poor family, with a daughter who falls in love with a rich prince. But her parents keep her away from the prince, who will never be able to love a poor child. One moment the prince and the poor girl meet each other, eventually they get married and they live happily ever after.

When a guard arrives to say that dinner is ready, Diego puts the book aside again and together with Bernardo they walk to the dining room. Montero is already sitting on his chair and is raising his glass of wine. "Salud," he says. Diego and Bernardo also pick up a glass and raise their arms. Then they sit down and start dinner. Suddenly Diego asks Montero, "Are you ever afraid of anything? "Montero is almost choking on this sudden question. He tastes some, takes a sip of the wine and then looks at Diego inquisitively. 'What should I be afraid of and why are you asking this? Bernardo also stops eating for a while, but soon chews on again, because Montero shouldn't know that he also heard it. I'm sorry to surprise you with this question, Your Excellency, but I was thinking about my greatest fears and was actually curious about your fears,' says Diego as innocently as possible. Montero thinks for a moment and then says, "I'm not afraid of anything. And if there's something that frightens me, I'll make sure that what gives me that fright, itself frightens me away. Diego is not entirely happy with this answer, leave it at that and continue eating quietly.

When the three gentlemen have finished eating, they get up and walk to the sala. Bernardo gestured that he'd go upstairs, turn around and walk away. Diego and Montero take a chair and sit down. They start chatting about all kinds of things, when suddenly they are in the middle of a discussion about philosophy. Neither of them will remember how they got into this later on. More than an hour elapses until both of them can no longer give each other a reply. Laughing the two men look at each other, pour in a glass and toast. 'You remembered the lessons in philosophy very well, young man de la Vega', Montero says. Yes, I'm very interested in that, as well as making music', Diego answers. Suddenly Diego gets up and walks to the piano. He sits on the stool, stretches his fingers and just starts playing. Montero watches amused. After having played some songs, Diego turns around, stretches again and decides that it is time to go to bed. Montero gives him a hand, wishes him a good night's sleep and pours another glass of wine for himself. Diego walks out of the sala, up the stairs, into his room and closes the door. I've come up with a great idea to drive Montero out of the house', he says in an almost whispering tone. He presents his plan to Bernardo, who, after a moment of reflection, raises two thumbs with a big grin on his face.

Diego leaves his room a little after midnight via the secret room, goes down the stairs to the room behind the fireplace, and then enters the cave through the tunnel. Tornado gently whinnys at the sight of his master. Diego gives him a handful of grain, gives him a tickle on the neck, turns around and dresses up as Zorro again. But instead of stepping on Tornado, Zorro walks through the tunnel back to the hacienda. He takes, in the space behind the fireplace, the left aisle. This comes from behind a closet in the spacious bedroom where Montero has been installed. To be sure, Zorro looks through the peephole in the wall and sees to his relief that Montero has fallen asleep. Very quietly and inconspicuously he opens the passage behind the cupboard and sneaks to Montero. As soon as he gets to Montero, he takes a jar of tar and a tuft of horsehair out of his pocket. Very carefully, Zorro smears some tar on Montero's chin and cheeks. He occasionally moves his arm or his upper lip, but fortunately he doesn't wake up. Once the tar has been applied, Zorro picks up the tuft of horsehair and distributes it on the spots smeared with tar. He looks at his creation, laughs hard on the inside, erases any traces and disappears through the closet, to the tunnel and then to the cave. He'll change again, but this time he'll bring his Zorro outfit with him. He puts these in the secret room, next to his bedroom, so that he doesn't have to go into the cave every time he wants to change his clothes. He walks out of the secret room and lets himself crash down on his bed. Not much later, with a grin on his face, he falls asleep.

Early in the morning, Diego wakes up with a strange scream. Quickly he gets up, grabs his bathrobe, puts his feet in the slippers, walks to the door of his room and opens it. He walks across the gallery to the stairs, but is almost walked upstairs by Montero. Diego stands still and looks at him and has to make a lot of effort not to burst into laughter. He sees a slight panic in Montero's eyes. But Montero is especially furious. If he could, it would be steam coming out of his ears. Montero doesn't even bother to greet Diego and runs down the stairs. In the sala you will find reports in front of the big mirror. He rubs his face and chin. "Who did this joke?", he screams furiously. A soldier who followed Montero from the bedroom apologizes. He has been up all night, has not deviated from the door that gives access to the departure of Montero, and no one has been around, he says. Montero turns furiously towards the soldier, wants to say something, but swallows the words, because he has gotten his sights on Diego, who is standing in the doorway of the sala watching. "And where have you been the night, de la Vega," he exclaims. "Just, Your Excellency, in my room, in bed. I haven't left my room since last night. You are welcome to ask the guard, who is constantly on guard at my door, and Bernardo," Diego replied innocently. Montero turns back to the mirror and takes another good look at his face. How is he ever gonna get this off, he wonders. Meanwhile, Diego's gone upstairs to his room again. He goes back to bed and falls asleep again.

After a few hours, Diego wakes up again. Bernardo has now sat down in his room with him and has taken a book with him. When he sees that Diego has woken up, he puts away the book and gestures that someone is waiting for him downstairs. Diego gets out of his bed, puts his feet back into the slippers, puts on his bathrobe and walks down behind Bernardo. Surprised, he sees Luisa sitting in the patio. As soon as Luisa sees Diego, she gets up and walks up to him. "I'm so glad to see you," she says. Diego gives her a hug and invites her to the sala to talk further. When we get there, the three of them will sit down. "Have you heard what Zorro's done?" Luisa asks. Diego is completely surprised "No, what has he done now", he wants to know. "Have you seen Don Rafael?" Luisa wants to know. "Si, I woke up early this morning with his screams. His face was taped with her. But do you really believe that Zorro did that," answers Diego. Of course Zorro did it, who else could do it', Luisa in turn calls out. Diego's thinking for a second. "How could Zorro get in? All doors are guarded day and night by soldiers and they walk around the hacienda as well'. Luisa stays quiet for a moment and thinks. "Yeah, that's kind of weird. Could Zorro perhaps come from the balcony', she wonders out loud. That would still be a good option,' says Diego. "Otherwise, I wouldn't know how that black-clad bandit can get into my hacienda. Then Luisa says, "And even if it wasn't Zorro, it was really great to see that face and the look in Montero's eyes," laughs Luisa. Diego confirms this and together they laugh at this joke. The subject eventually disappears into the background and they discuss some other unimportant subjects about everyday life.

Not much later Luisa says goodbye again and leaves for her house.

Diego looks at Bernardo and together they suddenly start laughing. This laughter is where Garcia comes in. "What's so funny, Don Diego? When Diego is a bit in his element again, he says that he always sees the face of Montero in front of him and that this is hugely laughable. Garcia understands exactly what Diego means. But Sergeant, I want to ride with Bernardo to the pueblo, would you like to ask the groom to saddle two horses', Diego then asks. But after all, Don Diego. "I'm gonna take care of it right away," replies Garcia. Not much later, Garcia comes back and says he's arranged it. The three of them sit down in the patio at the table. They're thinking about how that Zorro could actually get into the hacienda. "You'd think there'd be a secret tunnel," says Garcia all of a sudden. Diego's scared, recovering quickly. Yes, but Sergeant, I've lived here all my life and I've hung on to almost everything before, kicked or walked on, but I've never been able to discover anything'. That's true Don Diego, so we can at least remove that secret entrance from the list of possibilities. That doesn't leave much left," says Garcia. At that moment the gate opens and the stable hand announces that the requested horses are saddled. Diego and Bernardo take a divorce from Garcia and follow the stable boy to the horses. They get on and drive away towards the pueblo.

When they arrive at the pueblo, Diego tells Bernardo that he wants to go to the gypsies first. Bernardo nods and quietly drives them over the plaza, along the taverna, to the gypsy camp. When they get there, the whole group is talking in a circle. Diego knows that when the whole group is in a circle, there's something important to discuss. Cheerfully he raises his hand and greets the group. "Aahh Diego, good to have you here. Come and sit down, we're discussing something important," says Inez. Diego and Bernardo get off, get the horses stuck and walk to the group. They greet everyone and sit down on the chairs, which one of the men has grabbed and put down with the rest. "Diego, we were considering what we can do for you to get that rotten monkey out of your house," says Inez. But we don't really have any real concrete plans yet. That joke Zorro pulled on that alcalde last night was a real genius. "We haven't seen him all day," she laughs. The group laughs with her. "Say, do you know who this Zorro is? Since you've lived in this environment all your life, I'm sure you can think of someone who could do something like that," she continues. Diego, shattered by this unexpected question, remains silent for a moment and comes up with a tactical answer. Quite frankly, I'm faced with a riddle as big as anyone here in the pueblo,' he says. Didn't there have been any strangers in the pueblo last week, from the outside, who could do such a thing,' he asks. The group's thinking for a moment. Yes, of course, that could be an option. Just a stranger who, after his unmasking, manages to escape very quickly', Inez then cautiously says. The group's thinking for a moment. Of course, that may well be the case. What we can also do, of course, is to dress up as a stranger and scare the shit out of that Raphael when he is at your house, Diego', suggests Maria. Again the group thinks for a moment and then nods satisfied. "That's a deal, then. In this way I am not immediately suspected at every event and you are not recognized', says Diego. But how can I let you enter the hacienda unseen, in the evening,' he suddenly asks. "The house is guarded day and night, including my room door". "Hmm, that's a very good question," says Inez. We'll brainstorm about that and let you know if we have a suitable solution. Until then, I hope that Zorro will do more of those jokes at Raphael," Inez sly laughs. Diego and Bernardo stand up, thank Inez and the group again for their hospitality and for helping us think and say goodbye. They get on their horses and drive towards the posada.

Diego gestures to Bernardo that he's going to dive into the posada. Bernardo nods back and gestures that he remains on the lookout and tries to gather new information. They greet each other and each goes in a different direction.

When Diego walks into the posada, he sees Luisa sitting at a table with her parents. He quickly walks towards the company, leans forward slightly, gives Victoria Pulido a kiss on the hand and gives Luisa a hug. Diego wants to know how you guys are doing. Miguel Pulido gestures Diego to sit down and starts telling. "Since the new alcalde came into being, things have been getting worse. We have to pay almost as much tax as we earn, on top of the other costs. This year we have had a not-so-best year of harvesting, so we have made a loss. "If we don't make enough profit next season, we can sell it and we have to leave. Diego looks at Miguel and his wife Victoria is scared. If there isn't someone who can help or support you,' he asks. Miguel's looking at Diego, and he's embarrassed with his head. 'No, all the ranchers have the same problem. Because the loads are so high, hardly anyone can keep their head above water'. Diego gets deeply immersed in his mind. "Would Zorro know this", Luisa suddenly asks. "If he knows, he might be able to help," she continues. Diego looks up and asks 'Do you really think that Zorro can solve the problem, and if he can do it at all, that he will do it too?'. Nobody knows an answer to this and the subject disappears back into the background. Not much later Diego decides to return home. He stands up, wishes everyone good luck, says goodbye and leaves the posada again. He picks up his horse and gets on. The moment he reverses his horse, he sees Bernardo coming to ride. Together they drive out of the pueblo, home.

It's late in the afternoon when they reach the hacienda. They get off, give the horses to the grooms and walk in through the gate. To their surprise, there's no guard at the front door. Before Diego goes to his room, he decides to go inside to see if there is anyone else inside. As he walks through the front door, followed by Bernardo, he sees Montero sitting on a chair in the sala. His face is still covered in tar and horsehair. Diego greets Montero and asks why he hasn't cleaned his face yet. "Because I can't get that stuff off my skin," this one snarls at him. What have you already tried, Your Excellency,' asks Diego. A lot of water, but that doesn't help at all', Montero answers in a more normal tone. Diego wants to know if you've already tried butter. 'Butter? How can butter help get this off my face,' Montero asks, 'You wait, Your Excellency', says Diego. He turns around, walks away and returns not much later with a knob of butter. Carefully he smears it on Montero's face, takes a cloth and very carefully rubs away the tar with the horsehair. "But how do you know this, young lord de la Vega", Montero wants to know. "Ohh, let's call it grandmother's wisdom," answer Diego, resigned. Not much later, Montero's face will be completely clean again. "My thanks are great, Don Diego. I was afraid that it would take months to get rid of it and until then I would have to walk around like an idiot,' says Montero. Diego lets a little smile escape and then says, "It looked a little stupid too, Your Excellency. Do you already know who might have done this," he'd like to know. "Zorro of course, who else", Montero answers with indignation. You're right, I won't know who else could have done this', answers Diëgo. "If you'll excuse me now, I'll just go and freshen up. "It's been a warm day today and I'm feeling a little filthy. Montero nods in agreement and takes another good look at Diego when he walks away.

When night falls, Diego and Bernardo go to the dining room. They'll slide in, raise the glass of wine and start dinner. It strikes Diego that Montero has expanded the dinner today. Instead of half a rooster, there are now two whole males and even the wine has a different taste. Maybe Montero is so relieved that I have patched his face again, that he wants to express his gratitude again in this way, thinks Diego. The three gentlemen enjoy their meal. Diego feels satiated after the meal and indicates that he will go to bed immediately. Together with Bernardo he says goodbye and walks to his room. When he gets to his room, it feels like his legs are made of lead. Bernardo also feels weak and sleepy. They're both going to lie on the bed. Bernardo falls asleep right away, while Diego tries to go against it. Suddenly he knows why he feels so sleepy. The wine tasted different indeed. Montero had to put a sedative in it, so that he would be sure that he was asleep this night. If anything happens again this night, it could never be Diego. That's how Montero tried to find out that Diego and Zorro weren't the same person, Diego thought. I must take advantage of this opportunity," he says out loud. He sits up again, with a lot of effort, grabs a glass, walks with it to his private bathroom and fills the glass with water. He drinks the glass completely and refills it. After drinking three glasses of water, he walks back to the room and does all kinds of physical activities, such as printing, stacking books and walking around the room with them. After fifteen minutes, he drinks two more glasses of water and walks again with a pile of books and prints. At first he had a hard time, but after more than forty-five minutes, he noticed that he felt awake and cheerful again. Bernardo there and against, lying in a deep sleep. Even when Diego offends him, there's no reaction. "It's really all over the map," Diego smiles out loud.

Diego decides to go to Tornado and spend some time with him. Through the secret room, he walks down the stairs to the tunnel, which leads to the cave, where Tornado stands. Glad Tornado is whinnying at the sight of his boss. Diego grabs a brush and starts brushing the horse's pitch-black coat. Tornado shows that he enjoys stretching his muscular neck up and rubbing his upper lip along the rock face. When Diego has taken the whole horse by brush, he decides to go for a little ride through the terrain. He jumps, without a saddle, on the back of Tornado, turns the black stallion around and quietly rides out of the cave. It's already dark and the stars are high in the sky. It's a bit cloudy, so there's little moonlight. Diego closed the path to take the right and turns on Tornado in a trot. Along the way he thinks about which region he will perform this time at Montero and not much later he knows another one.

After a short lap of less than an hour, they arrive back in the cave. He ascends from Tornado, gives him a handful of grain, thanks his horse and walks back through the tunnel to the hacienda. When he arrives in the secret room, he first checks to make sure the coast is clear. As soon as he sees that this is the case, he walks back into his room. Apparently he returned just in time, because he hears footsteps outside his room and the voice of Montero, who orders the guard to open the door for him. Diego takes a leap into his bed, plumps down next to Bernardo and tries to keep his breathing as quiet as possible. He closes his eyes and pretends to be, like Bernardo, in a deep sleep. He hears and feels the presence of Montero at the bedside. He also notices that Montero stares at him. To Diego's great relief, Montero turns around and leaves the room again. He hears him ordering the guard to keep a close eye on the door all night and nobody is allowed in or out. "It's all right, Your Excellency," answer this one. Montero walks away, walks into his bedroom, changes clothes and gets into bed. "That's gonna be a nice and quiet night," he sighs. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

When Diego hears that the coast is safe again, he opens his eyes and slowly rises again. Gently he gets out of bed, takes his guitar, opens the door to the secret room, closes it behind him and puts on his black costume again. He goes down the stairs and walks to the opening behind the closet in the sala. He puts his guitar against the wall, pulls the cork out of the peephole and sees if the coast is safe. If he doesn't see anyone, he opens the door and gets out of the closet. In a few steps he'll be at the piano. He presses a number of keys while watching the door from a tight angle. As soon as he hears that guards are coming, he disappears back into the closet. The guards open the door and to their great surprise they see no one and it is quiet again. They look at each other and shrug their shoulders. They decide to go out again.

Zorro has now taken his guitar and ended up in the library through the secret passage. That's where you start playing the guitar. What he's playing doesn't make sense and sounds a little spooky. It makes him laugh for himself. As soon as he hears footsteps again, he dives away again. The guards open the door to the library and to their even greater surprise there is nothing to see here either. They close the door and look at each other anxiously. "We're not going crazy, are we? You heard the piano and just a guitar', asks one to the other. The other one can only nod. They decide to go outside anyway. Zorro has to do his best to keep his smile down. When the soldiers walk out again, Montero meets them angry. What is all this noise at this time of the day,' he shouts with his face turned red? "Sorry, senor, but we've just looked and there's really no one", they apologize. Montero opens his mouth to say something, but suddenly he hears piano sounds again. "Hurry inside! "Grab him," he shouts. Just in time Zorro manages to get away into the closet. The doors are closing, just as the three of them are coming in. You see, senor. "There's really no one to see," says one guard. Pianos don't play by themselves, you idiot,' Montero bites him. In a passionate pass, Montero walks to the closet. He pulls open the doors and sees that there's no one in it. Then he walks around the piano and sees no one there either. Zorro looks through the peephole and then walks back to the library with his guitar. Again he plays the same melody there. Montero hears it and runs to the library. There he sees Zorro sitting on the tip of his desk, with a guitar in his hand. "You. "I was right," he shouts angry. He grabs his left hip and then discovers that he doesn't have any sword with him at all. Quickly he turns around and takes the sword from the guard behind him. The guards are completely surprised by what is going on here and only have an eye for Montero. When Montero turns around again and wants to focus his sword on Zorro, he discovers that Zorro is nowhere to be found. He walks all the way through the room, but doesn't see anything. Suddenly he hears a sound above him and just in time he can jump forward. Zorro jumps off the chandelier and ends up behind Montero. Give Don Alejandro his hacienda back and disappear, otherwise you will never have a quiet night again', warned Zorro Montero, with his sword tip stinging in the back of the alcalde. "How do you know about Alejandro", Montero wants to know. Maybe because I freed Alejandro and hid him safely, far away,' says Zorro. "Someday you'll pay for this, Zorro," Montero says. "Then you'll get me first", Zorro answers. With three quick doughs, Zorro scratches a 'Z' on his back in Montero's pajamas, walks around Montero and the guards and runs out of the library to the dining room, where he then escapes through the back door. He grabs his whip, strikes the end of it around a pole from the balcony above him and climbs up. On the balcony he rolls up his whip, enters Diego's bedroom, locks the door again and returns to the secret room via a secret passage. Quickly he takes off his clothes, puts on his other clothes, looks into the room again to be sure, through the peephole and opens the door. He quickly closes it again, dives back into the bed and pretends to be asleep again. Montero runs into Diego's room and to his surprise he sees him lying on the bed in the same way as before. For a moment he remains nailed to the ground and is in doubt, but decides that Diego could never have been Zorro. He walks out of the room and decides to go back to bed.

The morning is long gone when Diego opens his eyes. Surprised he sees Bernardo lying on his bed and then suddenly he understands what has been going on. He stands up, stretches out walking to the bathroom to freshen up. When he returns to his room, washed and ironed, Bernardo is still unconscious. Diego sits on the edge of the bed and shakes Bernardo back and forth. After a while he finally opens his eyes and looks around him and at Diego, surprised and sleepy. If he gets up, there's a shooting pain in his head. With both hands he grabs his head and lets it rest in his hands. Diego knocks him on the shoulder and offers him a glass of water. Gratefully Bernardo grabs the glass with one hand and takes a few sips. "You've been really far away, my friend," says Diego. "And you missed something," he says whispering after it. Whispering, Diego tells the story. When Diego's done telling, Bernardo stares at him with big eyes. Now I'm going downstairs first, to wish Montero a good afternoon, because we had to skip the morning today. '

When Diego comes downstairs, the sala is full of suitcases and stuff. He stops for a moment and then speaks to a guard. 'What's all this about? "Are we getting a new resident? The guard announces that Montero has decided to move steeply on jump his keepers to the barracks. 'But why then, all of a sudden. Is there anything I missed between dinner last night and waking up less than an hour ago', Diego asks as innocently as possible. "Didn't you notice anything last night," the guard wants to know. 'No, really nothing at all. The food tasted so good and the wine was probably hit harder than usual, that I have been in a coma this night', answers Diego. He wants to add some more, but he sees Montero walking. Quickly he walks towards Montero and asks him again what the purpose is. Zorro gave me a warning tonight and I think it would be wise to answer it, otherwise I will never have a quiet night again', Montero answers dreamily. He hasn't closed an eye this night. He was full of adrenaline and his brain was running at full speed. When it was early in the morning, he started packing all his belongings and had asked Garcia for a big car. When in the distance the church tower hits one hour, Garcia arrives with the car with four horses in front of it. All guards and soldiers present help to load the goods onto the car. After half an hour, everything is tightly tied to it. Montero gets on the wagon, the soldiers and guards on their horses and without saying goodbye or a greeting, they drive away. Diego is standing at the gate of the patio, is waving and as soon as only a small cloud of dust is visible, he starts jumping and yelling. Bernardo walks by and looks at him in amazement and asks with gestures what is going on. 'Montero's gone! We're free again! Now we can get my dad back to his hacienda,' Diego exclaims. Bernardo can't believe his ears and jumps along with Diego.

With their hands over each other's shoulders, the two gentlemen walk into the patio, to the front door. "And now, my friend, I will drive to the mission to tell my father the good news. In the meantime, do you want to make his bedroom and the rest of the room look good again,' says Diego. Bernardo nods, turns around and runs up the stairs to Don Alejandro's rooms to start with.

Diego walks to the stables, saddles a horse together with a surprised groom, gets up and rides towards the mission post. When he arrives there, he steps down, ties his horse to a pole and walks through the gate. When he gets to the front door of the mission post, he pushes it open and goes inside. He walks down the path, all the way in, puts a coin in a cupboard and lights a candle. Then he walks to a bench, folds his hands together and does a prayer. When he has finished doing so and has raised his head again, he sees that Father Felipe has come to sit next to him. "Diego my son, how are you", this one asks. "Actually, very good, Father. I've come to bring good news to my father. "I can visit him," answers Diego. "Of course, follow me", replied the Father back. They stand up from the bench and walk to a door next to the altar. Through a corridor with all the doors, the Father finally opens a door and walks in. Diego follows and when he sees his father, he flies into his arms. How happy I am to see you again, my son', says Alejandro, when he has let go of Diego again. "How are you? "I've got some great news, Father. You can return to your hacienda', Diego gladly answers. His father falls backwards, on a chair and looks at him with big eyes. "What do you say? Diego tells the whole story and at the end the Father and Alejandro lie in a dent of laughter. "That Zorro is one for me, too. "How does the devil get it all done so fast?" Alejandro wants to know. Diego shrugs his shoulders and says he doesn't know. But', Diego suddenly says. Zorro will pick you up this night to take you safely to your hacienda. He left a note," says Diego quickly after it. He wants to make sure that his father arrives safely and unseen at the hacienda, but of course he can't say that. His father nods understandingly and says he'll keep quiet for a day and waits for the night. Diego gets up, says he still has some things to do in the pueblo and then takes off. Father Felipe walks all the way back, but the gate follows Diego for a while, until Diego gallops away from him, waving on his horse.

When Diego arrives in the pueblo, he sees Montero just disappearing into the posada. He decides to visit Inez and her group first. When he arrives at the group, he jumps off his horse, runs to Inez, grabs her and turns her around. When he puts Inez back on her feet he tells everyone the story of that night and that his father can return home. Everyone is happy, but also relieved because they thought that carrying out their plans was a bit too dangerous, but at the same time they didn't want to make Diego a tellteller either. Now nothing had to be done, because that mysterious Zorro had already done the job for them. Then Diego says goodbye to the group again and decides to go home and enjoy the peace and quiet that was finally there.

Soon after, he'll be home. Bernardo comes at him with a smile on his face. He invites Diego to come in. To his surprise, everything is spick and span, clean, tidy, tidy, and everything is back in place, where it was before Diego left for Spain. Also the room of Alejandro is completely clean and the bed is made with clean sheets. Diego thanks his friend and together they walk back to the sala to have a glass of wine.

As soon as the servants heard that Montero had left the house, they all came back together. They had hid in the hacienda's in the area, where they had been received with open hands. When dinner is ready, everyone is invited to sit down at the table. The servants are completely surprised by this offer from Diego. You had a hard time after Montero chased you away, and because you are probably as happy as my father, Bernardo and I are, that we have finally been freed from that tyrant, we should celebrate this together," says Diego solemnly. He points to Bernardo and gestures to him to give everyone a glass of wine. Bernardo stands up and does what he's been asked to do. They all toast and start the delicious dinner.

After dinner, Diego takes his guitar from the library, which Zorro left there, walks back, sits at the tip of the table and starts playing. One of the servants sits in front of the piano and starts playing along with Diego and soon it's a party. It was at times like these that he wished the gypsies were there too, while Diego was thinking about it.

It's after midnight when the party's coming to an end. Bernardo and Diego, a little tired, walk up the stairs to Diego's room. "One more mission to complete today, Bernardo," says Diego when they enter the room. "Getting my dad safely this way. Bernardo makes a "Z" with his finger, Diego nods and Bernardo smiles back. Diego goes to the secret room, dresses, while Bernardo first arranges a horse for Alejandro and then goes with that horse to the cave to saddle up Tornado. When he arrives, Zorro already stands with the saddle in his hands and throws it on the back of the horse. He fastens the abdominal belt and then puts it on the bridle. Then he gets up and drives out of the cave. Bernardo hands Zorro the reins of the other horse. Zorro greets and gallops towards the mission post. He takes a small detour and stays off the roads so that he stands out as little as possible. When he arrives at the mission post a little later, he drives around the gardens and orchard, to go down there and hide the horses, between the bushes. Unseen, he walks towards the back of the church. He opens a side door and ends up at the pews. He walks forward, to the altar, prays there and then walks to the door, where Diego also went through that afternoon. At the right door he stops and knocks on "Don Alejandro, Zorro here. "May I come in," says Zorro quietly. There is no sound coming out of the room and Zorro knocks again, a little louder, on the door. Carefully the door opens and Alejandro puts his head around the corner. "Zorro, is it really you", he asks carefully. Si señor, it's me, Zorro', answer Zorro back. "Come with me, and I'll take you safely back to your hacienda. There's a horse waiting behind the orchard," he continues. Alejandro opens the door further, so he can go through it and closes it behind him. Zorro gently walks through the corridor again, followed by Alejandro. Just to be sure, Zorro looks around the corner to make sure there is no one there. When he is sure, he opens the door and together they sneak towards the door on the side. When they come out, they run silently to the place where Zorro has hidden the horses. He helps Alejandro on the horse and then jumps on Tornado himself. In a strong canter they ride to the hacienda de la Vega. When they drive through the gate, where the stables are located, Alejandro gets off, puts his horse on the empty spot, thanks Zorro very much and then enters the house through the back door. Before he closes the door behind him, he swings one more time to Zorro, who has Tornado rearing and raising his hand greetingly. Then he gallops back into the dark. Quickly Zorro returns to the cave, saddles down Tornado, gives him a handful of grain and then runs through the tunnel, towards his hacienda. Along the way he gets rid of his cape, gloves, mask and hat. Quickly he puts it on the table in the secret room. He dresses further and then sneaks back into the bedroom. Diego crawls into bed and sighs deeply. He comes up with another mission completed with satisfaction and then dozes off a bit. Somewhere in the distance he hears his room door open again and not much later, he closes again, realises that it is most likely his father and falls into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Diego is woken up by Alejandro. When Diego opens his eyes and sees his father, he springs up and jumps into his arms. "How happy I am to see you here again, Father," Diego exclaims. "Get dressed properly and then come downstairs and have breakfast, my boy. We have a lot to talk about," says Alejandro. He lets go of his son and walks out of the room again. Diego jumps in a clean set of clothes, his hair is clean and looks satisfied in the mirror. He has to laugh at himself for a while. Is he really the black devil of the night?

When Diego arrives downstairs in the dining room, his father has had the table lavishly made for breakfast. He grabs a chair and slides. Bernardo also walks in and joins us. Then Alejandro starts to tell his nightly adventure and then he starts talking about Montero. 'How are we going to get rid of that tyrant, Diego, asks Alejandro. 'I really have no idea, Father. I also have no idea if this Zorro would want or be able to help us with that. If I knew how to find this Zorro, I could have asked him," says Diego. "You really don't know who that masked man is", Diego wants to know. 'No, I really have no idea who that might be. But I am grateful to him for what he has done and I toast to that', says Alejandro and raises his glass of orange juice. Diego and Bernardo also raise their glasses. "Salud," says Diego.


	5. Zorro's new opponents

In the days following Alejandro's return to his hacienda, peace returns. Alejandro asked the workers to make an inventory of the damage to the crops and cattle. Fortunately, the cattle have suffered little. The cultivated land with the crops has some overdue maintenance and the workers now spend their time on it to make sure that not too much is lost.

Diego and Bernardo still go to the pueblo every day to bring food and stuff to the gypsies, to investigate what is going on in the town and to gather information about Montero's new plans. The latter is not very successful. The gates of the cuartel remain closed and the soldiers occasionally come out of the cuartel.

When Diego decides to stay home after a few days, he sends Bernardo out alone. Bernardo looks at his friend in amazement. "My feeling is very much that I have to stay here today at home, with my father. "Why don't I know," explains Diego. Bernardo nods understandably and leaves only for the pueblo. When he gets there, he brings the stuff to the gypsies first. He too is beginning to feel a strange turmoil in his body. When he comes back to the plaza, the gates of the cuartel open. Bernardo gives his horse the tracks and gallops over the plaza, back to the hacienda. When Bernardo de pueblo is out, Montero comes out of the cuartel on horseback, followed by all the soldiers who are there in this garrison. Only the lancers stay behind to guard the place. In a quiet canter, the group leaves in the same direction as Bernardo, a few moments earlier.

Out of breath, Bernardo returns to the hacienda. He jumps off his horse and runs through the gate over the patio to the front door. If he comes into the sala, he won't like anyone to his great annoyance. He runs into the library, but there's no one there either. Then he decides to go to Diego's room. Panting he opens the door and to his great relief he sees Diego sitting on a chair with a book in his hand. Diego jumps up at the sight of his friend's worried face. "What's the matter, tell me quickly", Diego asks. In quick hand gestures, which Diego can hardly follow, Bernardo explains that the entire garrison, including Montero, has finished. "Hurry, tell my father I'm at the mission," he orders Bernardo. Bernardo smiles with his finger quickly makes the 'Z' sign and then turns around and disappears from the room. Diego opens the door to the secret room and closes it when he is in the secret room. Quickly he dresses like Zorro and runs to the cave. There's Tornado standing by. Apparently Bernardo Tornado had already saddled up, just before he had gone to the pueblo, Diego changes his mind. He jumps on the black stallion and in a trot they leave the cave. Quickly he drives around the hacienda and sees that Montero and the soldiers have already arrived. Through the back of Tornado Zorro climbs on the wall and runs to the stable building. Just in time he can dive away, because all of a sudden four soldiers come running. They're going to stand around the stable building, with their guns on edge. Zorro silently sneaks to the balcony at the end of the wall. He climbs onto the balcony and looks back just to be sure he hasn't been seen. Then he goes into Alejandro's bedroom and closes the door behind him. Through the secret passage in the closet, he arrives in the secret passage. He goes down all the hallways and rooms to know where Montero and his father are. Eventually he ends up in the library. There he sees Montero with his sword facing Alejandro, with six soldiers behind him who also pointed their gun at Alejandro. Zorro can't come in unseen. He decides to go back to the stable building and take out the four soldiers.

When Zorro stands on the balcony and climbs over the fence to get on the wall, he is seen. "Zorro", call one of the soldiers. The four soldiers take immediate action and fire their muskets empty. Zorro can take cover behind the chimney just in time. The bullets fly past left and right. When he no longer hears a shot, he comes out again, pulls out his sword and jumps off the stable building. The soldiers come running towards him and they too have taken out their sword. Zorro is so fast and agile that three of the four soldiers have quickly been eliminated, either by a blow to the head or by one of them stabbing the other with his sword. Zorro changes his sword from hand, which brings the soldier off balance for a while. The chance to strike. Zorro runs towards the soldier, works him to the ground and sits on top of him. What does all this mean, here at the hacienda of señor de la Vega', Zorro wants to know. "Montero wants to take over again," manages to bring out the soldier. 'That's not gonna happen now that Zorro's here. "Get up," orders Zorro. He gets the soldier up, grabs him by the arm and takes him into the stable. There he grabs a rope and ties the soldier up. He also drags the other three soldiers there and ties them up as well. Then he runs out the back door into the hacienda. He ends up in the dining room and gently moves to the sala. He sees that Alejandro is still being held at gunpoint, but Montero is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Zorro feels a point against his back and a hand grabs him by the shoulder. His heart is pounding in his throat and for a moment he's completely frozen. "Walk with me," orders the voice behind him. Zorro recognizes the voice of Montero. With Montero after him, his hands up and a sword point in his back, Zorro walks to the sala. When he arrives, the soldiers are so surprised that they lower their rifles a little and stay stiff. Zorro bends down and turns under Montero. When he's behind Montero, Zorro takes his hand and pulls it behind his back. He puts his other arm around Montero's neck. "Frees Don Alejandro", commands Zorro. With fear in his eyes, Montero nods at the soldiers. The soldiers lower their rifles and one of their liberated Alejandro. When Alejandro has run away, Zorro orders the soldiers to throw away their guns. Obediently, the soldiers throw their guns at Zorro. All of a sudden, Zorro Montero lets go, steps back a few steps and pulls his sword. Montero reacts immediately by pulling his sword as well and orders the soldiers to do the same. Then Zorro faces seven men. He salud and the first soldiers attack. Zorro skillfully avoids the attacks with his body and sword and slaps his fist here and there. He's jumping on the table. Montero does the same and on the small surface of the table one tries to switch off the other. Montero wants to jump on Zorro, but the latter steps aside just in time, so that Montero ends up on the table. Zorro takes advantage of the space created by this and jumps off the table, runs through the front door, onto the patio, chased by three soldiers. The swordsmen fly against each other, sometimes the sparks of the metal splash off. To Zorro's displeasure, Montero doesn't come out. One by one, Zorro takes the soldiers away from the swordsmen and then runs back to the front door. Then he hears a shot coming from the hacienda. Quickly Zorro runs in and sees Alejandro sinking to the ground. Montero's behind him, with the still steaming gun in his hands. He throws the gun aside and takes the sword from Alejandro. Zorro turns around, still very excited about what he had seen before him and runs up the patio again. The soldiers have risen, but keep their distance from Montero and Zorro. Not much later, the two men are scattered in a fierce battle. The swordsmen come together with great force, the sweat is on both foreheads and their clothes are soaked. Zorro reaches the stairs and is forced to go up those stairs. Montero is following him. Occasionally Zorro jumps up to avoid Montero's low attack on his legs. Then Zorro jumps on the concrete banister and jumps down. Montero follows, but gets stuck with his foot, gets out of balance and falls down. He claps his head hard on the tiles of the patio. A puddle of blood begins to form around his head. When Zorro hears the shock, he turns around, hides his sword and walks towards Montero's motionless body, defeated. To his dismay, he sees blood dripping out of his ears. He kneels down next to Montero and feels like there's still a heartbeat. Without saying a word, he gets up again and runs into the hacienda. There Alejandro sits against the wall, pressing his hand on the wound and with a tormented face. Zorro helps Alejandro get up, kicks open the door to the library and together they walk in. Zorro places Alejandro on a chair and asks him to look at the wound. The wound entered his abdominal cavity. The soldiers are assaulted, but stand still when they see Zorro Alejandro lay down on the table. Alejandro has lost his consciousness. "Get Father Felipe", Zorro calls out commandingly. The soldiers know nothing else to do and follow the order. Zorro gets some canvases and tries to dress the wound so that the bleeding stops. Then he sits next to his father's head, grabs his hand and says 'I, Zorro, your son, will continue to fight until there is justice again in the Pueblo and its surroundings'. He continues after "Montero is no longer a problem for us. This one paid his price. "Please get well soon, for me, Zorro needs a father for a long time to come. He doesn't come any further because one of the soldiers who was injured enters the library. Zorro recognizes Corporal Reyes. "Will you stay with señor de la Vega until Father Felipe arrives? "I have to go again," says Zorro to the Corporal. This one nods and walks to Alejandro. Zorro walks with a hanging head and a heavy feeling in his stomach to the door of the library. "Thank you for freeing us from that tyrant, senor Zorro," hears behind him. He turns around, looks at the Corporal sadly and says 'it was not my intention to shed blood. "No one deserves to be killed in a battle, no matter what terrible things they've done . Then he turns around and walks through the back door to the stables, climbs over the wall and runs to Tornado, who is waiting a little bit further on. Zorro jumps on Tornado and gallops away, back to the cave. In the cave he gets off his faithful horse, puts his arms around the animal's neck and hides his face between its moons. Tornado presses his nose against his master's shoulder and for a while they stand like this. Then Zorro lets go of Tornado again, gives him a handful of grain and thanks him. Slowly with his head bent, he walks through the tunnel to the hacienda. When he arrives in the secret room, he changes clothes and enters his room. There he sees Bernardo sitting on a chair. Bernardo looks closely at Diego. In general, Diego tells us what happened. Soon he realizes that he's said he's at the mission. He runs back into the secret room, takes the stairs, takes the corridor to the back of the hacienda and comes through a secret passage in the kitchen. He quickly walks to the backyard, where the stables are located and takes a horse from the stables, walks around the inner courtyard with it. When he wants to put the horse back in the stable, he hears sounds coming from one of the stables. Quickly he walks to the stable, where Zorro had tied up the soldiers. Diego looks at the soldiers with a face that is as surprising as possible. "What are you doing here and who did this", he asks the soldiers. These, however, cannot give an answer, because they all have a gag in their mouths. Diego gets up to them and frees them. Gratefully, the soldiers bow slightly forward and tell us what had happened. After hearing the story, Diego says, "And my father? Where's my dad? "The soldiers look at each other and don't know how to answer. Of course they don't know what happened inside and on the patio. Quickly Diego runs into the hacienda, chased by the soldiers. If he runs into the sala, he stops abruptly. At that moment the soldiers, accompanied by Sergeant Garcia and Father Felipe with Alejandro in their arms, walked out of the library. Again Diego gets a lump in his throat and can only just swallow a sob. He runs towards the sergeant and asks what happened. The sergeant takes Diego by the arm, pulls him into the sala and orders Diego to take a seat on a chair. Then all of a sudden Diego realizes it's a mess in the sala. Garcia starts talking about Montero's plans to eliminate Alejandro once and for all, that Montero would then become the most powerful man in all of California, that he, Diego, would have to become his personal servant and if he didn't want to, he would also be put to death. Then he starts talking about the raid on the hacienda, about Zorro and about Alejandro. And Montero', Diego says. Garcia answers with a grin on his face. "I want to see my father. Where can I find him," says Diego. "Come with me. We put him upstairs in his own room. Father Felipe will do everything he can to save your father," says Garcia back. They get up again and walk to Alejandro's room. As soon as Diego sees his father, he'll burst into tears. Father Felipe walked up to him, put an arm around his shoulder and said, "Your father is a strong man. He'll be fine. Give him time, rest and take good care of him. "I'll come here every day to give you medicine and change the bandages. Diego raises his head again, looks at the Father and thanks him. He walks with the Father to the gate to wave him off. As this road goes, followed by the soldiers who have put Montero's body on a wagon, Luisa is hit by a car. She jumps off the horse and runs into Diego's arms. Her eyes are inquisitive and Diego detects a slight fear in them. He's taking Luisa to Alejandro's bedroom. Bernardo has come to sit down and the three of them are staring at the motionless body. Only the chest goes up and down slightly. A servant arrives with a leaf of lemonade and some goodies, puts them on a table which is a little further in the room, bends slightly forward and leaves the room again. There's a tense silence. All three of them are in the mind. Suddenly Alejandro starts blinking with his eyes. Diego, Bernardo and Luisa jump up and look tense at Alejandro's face. Very slowly he opens his eyes and looks around in a dazed way. Where am I', he asks quietly. "Montero shot you. Father Felipe took the bullet out of your abdomen. "Stay calm and everything will be fine," Diego answers calmly. He gets a glass of water and offers it to his father. After a few sips Diego puts the glass away again and sees that his father has fallen asleep again. They decide to leave Alejandro alone, walk out of the room, take the stairs down and go to the sala. When they sit down, all three of them take a deep breath. "If there's anything I or my parents can do for you, Diego, you have to let me know. I'll stop by every day to see how it goes," Luisa offers. Diego looks at her with gratitude. Luisa stands up, gives Diego a kiss on the cheek and walks the sala out again, to the gate to go home. Bernardo sits next to Diëgo and puts an arm around his shoulder. They're gonna sit like this for a while. Then Diego asks Bernardo if he wants to get Inez. He has to tell his story and he's sure it's safe with Inez. Bernardo stands up and disappears out of the hacienda through the back door.

In a rengalop Bernardo drives to the pueblo. When he gets there, he drives past the posada and, to his relief, sees Inez standing at one of the caravans. He jumps off his horse and gestures that she must come with him immediately. "Calm, calm", Inez says, "gesture slowly, I don't get it. Bernardo patiently gestures that Diego needs her. Inez tells the group she's gone for a while, picks up a horse and gets on with it. Bernardo is impatiently waiting a little further on and soon they drive back to the hacienda. Once there, the horses are taken over by the grooms. Bernardo escorts Inez into the house. There's Diego staring a little dazed in front of him. When he sees Inez, he stands up and walks towards her. She gives her a big hug and says she's grateful she's here. He invites her to his bedroom. When they arrive in the room, he offers Inez a chair telling her to sit down. Inez sits down, gets a drink from Bernardo, who also grabs a chair. Then Diego starts talking about his discoveries of Montero, how he decided to become Zorro, all the critical moments that he experienced, to finally get to the fight this morning, the image of his father when he was shot down and the death of Montero. "I can't stand the fact that there's a dead man to mourn. It wasn't my intention and I didn't expect Montero to follow me', Diego concludes. Inez gets up, walks around the room and then sits down again. "Secretly I knew that there could only be one person in Zorro and that that was you, Diego," she begins. You didn't choose to kill Montero, he did it to himself, if I understood your story correctly. He was so focused on Zorro, that he lost all sense around him and thereby himself,' continues Inez. "Believe that and remember this. There was nothing you could do about this, and nothing Zorro could do about it. Please continue to fight as Zorro, because people need him and I believe you need him too," she concludes.

Diego stands up, grabs Inez and gives her a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for your wise words. I knew I could trust you. That's why I sent Bernardo to bring you here. If you want, the whole group can come here. "I'll make sure you can live here," Diego continues. Inez thanks him for his offer and says "We gypsies love being outside. "We don't thrive between concrete walls. Diego nods understandably. Diego escorts Inez back down to the gate where her horse is already waiting for her. Inez gets on, greets him and drives back to the pueblo. Diego stares at her, turns around, goes through the gate and goes up the stairs to his father's room. When he opens the door and looks around the corner, his father sees him lying in the same way he left him behind. He sat by the edge of the bed and grabbed his father's hand and began to pray.

Suddenly Diego wakes up. He looks around and then realizes that he's in his father's room. Slowly he gets up and sees that he has slept for three hours. The day has tired him to the bone. His father hasn't moved a fin yet, concludes Diego. He stands up from his chair, stretches and walks out of the room to the sala. He sees Bernardo sitting on a chair with a book in his hands. When Bernardo sees Diego, he puts the book aside and stands up. He gestures that dinner is ready. Diego walks with him and together they sit down at the table. After a few bites, Diego puts down his cutlery. "I can't get a bite through my throat. He wants to say something, but then a servant comes along. "Senõr de la Vega, Sergeant Garcia is here and wants to see you. "I'll walk with you," Diego says. He stands up and goes after the servant, who brings him to Garcia. Diego thanks the servant and invites Garcia to come in. Diego walks back into the dining room, followed by Garcia. "Sit down, Garcia, and have some," Diego invites him. Garcia looks at Diego in amazement, takes the sign from him and brags about it. Greedy he starts eating. "May I ask you what you're doing here, Garcia", asks Diego at some point. Garcia eats his mouth empty and then answers, "I'd like to know about Don Alejandro and you, Don Diëgo. For now, I am in charge of this garrison, but I actually need a little help', continues Garcia. "You know my father can't do anything for a while," says Diëgo. 'That's right, but you also seem like a wise man, Don Diego. That's why I want to ask you to help me," replies Garcia. Diego thinks about it for a moment and then says, "Is it okay if I think about it for a while? Today has been a very impressive day and I'm too tired to think'. 'Of course, Don Diego. As soon as you know, let me hear it', says Garcia with a polite smile on his face. He's gonna fill up his plate one more time. Diego and Bernardo look at each other and have to laugh about it on the inside.

The next morning Diego gets up and goes to visit his father. He opens the door and sees that his father has woken up. Quickly Diego walks up to him. "How are you, Father," says Diego on arrival at his bedside. "I have some pain here and there, but I'm fine," Alejandro answers. "And how's my son? "Have you recovered a little from yesterday? Before Diego can answer, Father Felipe puts his head around the door. "May I come in, gentlemen", this one asks. "You can come in anytime, Father Felipe," answer Alejandro. To their great amazement, Luisa also walked in after the Father. Diego stands up and offers her his chair. Gratefully, Luisa sits down. Diego stands still and looks with great interest at the actions of the Father, which changes the context of Alejandro. "The wound looks neat, Don Alejandro. "I don't see any new infection," says the Father. "Wait a few more weeks and you'll be all right," he continues. "Thank you, Father Felipe, for your good care," says Alejandro. Diego has put his hands around Luisa's shoulders and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Luisa looks at him obliquely and starts blushing, but he doesn't say anything. Her heart is secretly forgiven, but she can't tell Diego that now. The father says goodbye to the three of them again and closes the chamber door behind him. Alejandro sighs in and out deeply, drawing his face from the pain and then looking at Diego and Luisa. "You're a nice couple together," he says. Diego and Luisa both look indignantly at Alejandro and then at each other. Then Luisa's trying to make you laugh. Diego wants to know what's funny about it. "Yes, we are indeed good friends, but a couple... "No, you can't," answers Luisa when she's recovered a little. At the sight of Diego's departed face she quickly says 'Sorry Diego, but my heart has started to follow a different path'. Diego stumbles at her with her mouth open, but doesn't know how to say another word. He had been in love with her since they were young, but had never told her this. Now that he had returned from Spain, his goal was to court her and had hoped that Luisa would wait for him. "May I know who your flame is," Diego wants to know. Luisa blushingly answers that it shouldn't matter, but that it will be difficult to win him over, because she doesn't know where he lives or where he comes from. "He comes and goes just as quickly," she concludes. Diego suddenly knows who she means. I don't think we are going to see Señor Zorro again, now that the peace and quiet in the pueblo has returned', he then says. Luisa looks at him in amazement and asks, "What do you mean? Do you know who he is or where he comes from?' 'For me, Zorro is as great a mystery as it is for anyone else in this environment. Why would Zorro be needed now? He fled the region a long time after Montero died," Diego says strategically. "Do you really think so", Luisa wants to know. Diego nods his head convincingly. Luisa lowers her head and sighs "There goes my dream. "I'm still here", says Diëgo happy with his arms open. "Yes, but you're not a Zorro," answer Luisa sharply. Diego drops his hands and looks at his father. He has followed the conversation with a chuckle and almost invisibly gives a nod to Diego. No, I'm not a Zorro, you're right', he answers disappointed and leaves his head hanging. Luisa stands up from her chair, walks towards Diego and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 'But we will always be friends. "She turns around and walks out of the room, leaving Diego feeling empty.

Diego sighs deeply and sits next to his father for a while. 'Yes, my boy, torn hearts are part of life. Learn to deal with it, you can't change anything. "And so he is women's hearts but strange capricious things," Alejandro comforted his son. Diego makes a smile appear on his face, gives his father a kiss on the cheek and then leaves the room. Alejandro doesn't fall asleep much later.

That's how a week goes by. Father Felipe comes every day to take care of Alejandro's wound, which heals quickly, Diego goes to the pueblo every day and takes Bernardo with him, Garcia has been there a few more times, only Luisa hasn't seen Diego anymore, to his great annoyance. When he and Bernardo drive back from the pueblo, Bernardo finds Diego very quiet. He taps Diego on the shoulder and asks with hand gestures what's going on. "Have you ever been jealous of yourself, Bernardo," says Diego. Surprised, Bernardo shakes his head and looks at Diego. "I believe my friend Zorro stole my girlfriend," Diego answers. Bernardo's thinking for a moment. Then he points at Diego, makes a 'Z' with his finger, then he makes a heart shape with his finger and pretends to shoot an arrow out of a bow. He then grabs his heart with both hands and looks at it in love. You mean to say that as a Zorro I have to conquer her heart and in this way I can connect her to myself', asks Diëgo after seeing the gestures. Bernardo nods back satisfied. "That's not a bad idea indeed. At least I can try," says Diego. With a smile on both faces they put the horses in gallop and continue their way back to the hacienda.

When it's almost midnight, Zorro gallops on Tornado with a guitar tied behind his back in the direction of hacienda Pulido. The night is clear and the stars are high in the sky. When Zorro arrives at Luisa's balcony, he steps off Tornado, gets rid of the gloves, takes the guitar off his back and starts playing the guitar. "Mi amor, shall we dance, to this new life", Zorro begins to sing. Not much later the door opens. Luisa can't believe her eyes. "Zorro, is it really you?" "Si señorita", answer Zorro and bow to Luisa. He puts his guitar against the wall, grabs his whip and puts the end around the balustrade. Then he climbs up and jumps on the balcony. He grabs Luisa and gives her a kiss on the mouth. Luisa is completely in trans and grabs Zorro and gives him a kiss on his mouth. They'll hear sounds coming from downstairs. "Luisa, what's all this about, who's there," asks the voice. "Nothing, Father, there's nothing going on, there's no one here either," Luisa replies quickly. Miguel Pulido is walking back. He must have had the wrong hearing, he thinks. "I have to go again, Luisa," says Zorro when the coast is clear again. "When will I see you again", Luisa wants to know. "Quickly. Don't worry," reassures Zorro Luisa. He whistles, gives Luisa one more kiss and then jumps off the balcony. He picks up his guitar, ties it back to his back and steps on Tornado. He recasts the black stallion, waves in the meantime and disappears again in the darkness of the night. Luisa is glowing inside and begins to sing "With my eyes closed, I feel the world turning. "Deep down, my heart is on fire. Still completely glowing, Luisa goes inside, gets back into her bed and falls into a deep sleep.

Zorro returns to the cave and gets off. His cheeks also blush and inside he's on fire. He takes off his mask and hat, thanks Tornado, gives him a handful of grain and goes back through the tunnel to the hacienda. In the secret room he changes clothes again and walks into his bedroom. "Bernardo seems to have already left for his bed," thinks Diego out loud. He shrugs his shoulders and goes to bed. He too falls into a deep sleep.

When Diego wakes up the next morning, he stretches and sits up straight. At the thought of Luisa, his cheeks start to glow again. With a tickle in his stomach, he gets up, gets dressed and decides to visit his father first. When, after knocking on the door, he enters his father's room, Alejanro asks curiously 'What happened to you, my son? Are you sick or did something happen? ''Uh, no, nothing happened. Why do you ask," Diego wants to know. "Your cheeks are red-hot," replies Alejandro chuckling. Diego walks up to his father, cuddles him carefully and then tells him that he will deliver breakfast to his bed once. He walks out of the room again, downstairs. If he walks through the sala to the dining room, Diego meets Bernardo on the way. Good morning, my friend, Diego greets Bernardo excitedly. Before Bernardo can ask a question, Diego walks on. He takes some bread and siege from the table, puts it on a plate and walks out of the dining room again. When he returns to Alejandro's room a little later, he gives the sign to his father. "Thank you, my boy. "I could really use this. Diego leaves his father and is going to have his own breakfast.

When Diego has finished breakfast, he asks one of the servants to saddle up a horse for him and Bernardo and put it ready. Today we go early to the pueblo, Bernardo. Then I can spend the rest of the afternoon entertaining my father. Not much later the servant comes to report that the horses are ready. Diego and Bernardo walk out of the house, get on the horses and ride to the pueblo.

Sergeant Garcia is busy keeping his soldiers and lancers at work. As soon as he sees Diego driving up the plaza, he walks towards him. "Diego, wait a minute," he yells. Diego turns around and sees the fat Garcia dredge up. It's actually a rather comical thing to say, thinks Diego. "Have you heard the good news, Don Diego", the sergeant asks. "What good news, Garcia," asks Diego curiously. Today the new Commander will arrive and a new alcalde will be introduced', says Garcia. "There you go, two new officers for this little town. Do you know who these new officers are?" Diego wants to know. I don't know the commander, Don Diego, but the Alcalde is an old acquaintance of yours. He went to Barcelona for his training," replies the sergeant. Diego's thinking for a second. An old acquaintance... Suddenly he says "Luis Ramon?" Garcia nods. Well then, I'm very curious as to what has become of that young man and whether he's still as much of a shithead as he used to be. "I must hope not. Just in time, Diego could swallow the last words. Garcia looks at him and says, "I hope Ramon has indeed changed. If he's like he used to be, we have a big problem here in the pueblo, don't we? Why not, Diego wants to know. Well, if there are problems in the pueblo, maybe Zorro will come back and when Zorro comes back, I can try to catch him again and collect the reward', says Garcia with a radiant smile and a sparkle in his eyes. Diego looks at Bernardo at an angle and then has to make an effort to keep his smile down, when he sees Garcia's face. "Do you really think that Zorro will be back, Sergeant," Diego asks. "I think that Zorro has flown a long time ago," he continues. 'Anyway, I have to go because I have some other things to do. Have a nice day, Sergeant. When my father is well again, I will take him to the pueblo to introduce him to the two new gentlemen. "Adios. "Adios my friend," says Garcia to Diego, and waving he stays behind. Diego first drives past the gypsies again. How's it going, Diego asks at the sight of Inez. Ah, weeds don't decompose, they always say, and that's just the way it is," Diego gets back as an answer. He shrugs his shoulders and gets off his horse. He'll tell you what Garcia said just before. "I'm worried. If Ramon is as much a shithead as he used to be, then we'll all have a big problem here,' explains Diego. "Ah, don't worry. If necessary, Zorro will just pop up somewhere and come up with some ideas to get rid of that sputtering', Inez then says with a wink to Diego. Diego looks at her, shows her his smile and gives her a wink back. I'm glad I told her, he'll think of it. Diego and Bernardo help the gypsies with some small jobs and then say goodbye to the group again. He thanks Inez again for her wise words and together with Bernardo they drive away. When they enter the plaza, the coach arrives at that moment, accompanied by soldiers. Diego decides to stay for a while, gets off his horse again and ties it up. Bernardo follows him and together they walk to the fountain, which is built in the middle of the plaza. More people from the pueblo come and see what happens. When the carriage stops in front of the gates of the cuartel, Garcia walks around it and opens the door. The new commander and the Alcalde are getting out. Garcia pays attention and introduces himself. The commander and the Alcalde first introduce themselves to Garcia and then walk a little to the front. "Greetings to the people of Pueblo de Los Angeles. I am your new alcalde, Luis Ramon, and next to me is your new commander Enrique Sanchez Monastario. Together we hope for a prosperous and growing economy in this still small town'. The crowd is beginning to clap cautiously. The Commander and Alcalde are turning to Garcia "Lead us to our departure sergeant", then orders Ramon. The three of them leave the plaza, into the cuartel. Diego and Bernardo look at each other a little worried and shrug their shoulders. They pick up the horses again, get on and drive out of the pueblo, back to the hacienda. Once there they get off, give the horses to the groom and walk through the gate. Diego decides to go to his father right away and tell him the news from the pueblo. "That's worrisome, Diego", says Alejandro, after listening to Diego's story. 'We're going to see it, Father. Give him a chance. "Let's go play some chess," suggests Diego.

After a couple of games, which Diego won, his father gives up. "You're a sly one, my son. For a moment Diego is shocked by his father's words, but immediately recovers. "Let's just call it luck, Father," he laughs at him. Then Alejandro decides to get out of bed. He gently slides to the edge of his bed, sits up straight and sits down for a while to feel how things are going. "The pain is not so bad," he says. He carefully places his feet on the ground. Diego stands next to him and takes him by the arm to support his father. Slowly Alejandro gets up. "Pfoeh, that takes more effort than I thought," he says when he stands on his legs. Diego nods and continues to support his father as he takes his first steps. When Diego notices that his father is doing it on his own, he lets go of his arm, but stays away from it. When Alejandro, after walking around for a while, goes back to bed, he thanks his son for helping. I'm not that old yet and I'm already so stiff and stiff', says Alejandro, slightly irritated. Diego laughs and says, "Oh, Father, in a few weeks you'll be all right. You can't help but be stiff, after having been in bed for more than a week. '

"You're right, my son. Now, if you'll excuse me again, I'd like to take another nap. "That one round's already tired me out. Diego gives his father a hug and then disappears from the room. When he arrives downstairs in the sala, Bernardo is reading again. "The old one's growling again," says Diego with a mocking smile. "Let's go play chess too," he suggests Bernardo. Bernardo stands up to take the chessboard. They're so deep in the game, they didn't even hear Luisa come in. Very quietly she came to sit at a distance and looks closely at the concentrated men. When Bernardo has finally put Diego on checkmate, Diego says, "That was a tricky pot, my friend. Well played. "Shall we play another one? The moment Bernardo wants to answer, he sees Luisa sitting in the chair. He's gesturing to Diego that he needs to look around. 'Aahh Luisa, I didn't hear you come in at all. "I'm fine," answers Luisa, and she starts blushing. 'Why are you even talking to Bernardo? You know he can't understand you anyway," she asks quickly after it. Diego, shocked by this sharp question, says 'I am indeed talking to him, but I am also talking to my horse'. Luisa nods understandingly and then tells about Ramon. "We're going to have a problem with Ramon at the head, Diego. You remember what he used to do when he was a kid. Now he still does, only now he can't be punished for it. "I hope Zorro will help us again," she continues. But how do you know for sure Luisa, that Zorro is still here somewhere in the pueblo or surroundings', Diego wants to know. "Because he was under my window yesterday, Diego", Luisa tells him. "Aahh, that's the reason for your red cheeks and loving look," Diego teases her. Luisa gets up, walks up to Diego and gives him a teasing tap on the shoulder. Diego and Bernardo are laughing a lot about it. "But actually, I came by to ask you how your dad's doing, Diego. My father wants to stay informed about his condition," says Luisa. "My dad's actually doing really well. He has already walked around the room for a while, but is now asleep again', answers Diego. Okay, thank God. When he wakes up, would you like to pass on my father's greetings and a speedy recovery," Luisa asks. 'Of course I'll do that for you, Luisa. "I'd do anything for you," says Diego. They're saying goodbye to each other again. Diego checks on her and decides to go to bed. He's tired of the interrupted night.

When he wakes up after a few hours, he stretches and sees that it is almost time for dinner. He gets up, puts his clothes back on and first walks by his father. Diego sends his father the greetings of the Pulido family, as he promised Luisa this afternoon. Gratefully his father receives it. "Help me out of bed again, my boy. "I want to stretch my legs again before dinner is brought. Diego does what his father asks and this time Alejandro even walks out of the room, into the gallery. After a short walk back and forth, Alejandro walks back into the room, sits down on the thank you and thanks Diego for his help. "Tomorrow I want to go downstairs", Alejandro concludes. Diego's happy to see his father like that. Apparently, he didn't get anything from the shooting incident.

The evening passes and Diego decides not to make it a nightly adventure this time. Finally another night of just sleeping', he says satisfied to himself and then falls asleep.

The next morning, Diego is awakened by Bernardo. When he opens his eyes and sees Bernardo, he sits up straight. "What's my friend, why are you waking me up so early", he wants to know. Bernardo handed over a note to Diego, gesturing that it came from Garcia. Diego unfolds the note and reads the contents. "Hmm, the Commander and the Alcalde would like to come by early this afternoon. I'll tell my dad. "He stands up and walks out of his room, across the gallery, into his father's room. He knocks gently on the door. When Alejandro calls in, Diego opens the door. "A note from the new commander and the Alcalde, Father. They want to come by early this afternoon', he says. "Fine, let them come. I'd like to know who we'll be dealing with later," says Alejandro. "Help me stand up so I can stretch my legs again. Diego helps his father, but notices that he needs less help than yesterday. Alejandro makes the same lap around the gallery and hesitates to go downstairs for a while. "Stay here for now, Father. When the Commander and the Alcalde arrive this afternoon, I'll help you down," Diego advises his father. Alejandro nods approvingly and walks back into his room. He drops himself on the bed. That's when Father Felipe arrives. "Did I just see you walking, Don Alejandro", he asks indignantly. 'That's right, Father. I'm tired of being hanged in bed and I don't feel any pain', Alejandro replied. Well, you know and feel everything best, so don't stop it', says the Father. Diego says goodbye to the company and decides to go downstairs.

After breakfast, Diego and Bernardo go to the sala. Bernadro walks back and forth in a dubious way. "What makes you so restless, my friend", Diego asks him. With gestures Bernardo tells us that he doesn't have a good feeling with the duo about the commander and the alcalde, but why, he doesn't know that. "Ah, we're all going to experience it," says Diego, resigned. Diego gets up, walks to the piano, sits down on the stool and starts playing. Bernardo decides to sit down and gets a book.

When the clock strikes one hour, a servant enters the sala. Diego stops playing and turns around. "The Commander and the Alcalde have arrived, senor," says the servant. "Thank you, I'll walk with you," Diego says. He stands up and walks after the servant, to the patio. There's the commander and the alcalde already waiting. Diego reaches out his hand and introduces himself. "Welcome, gentlemen, may I introduce myself to you. "My name is Diego de la Vega, at your service. Commander Enrique Sanchez Monastario. "Pleased to meet you," the commander introduces himself. "Luis Ramon, but you probably already recognized me," the alcalde imagines. Diego laughs and says, "You haven't changed much, indeed. I'll go get my dad. You can go to the sala. "My servant will lead you there. The gentlemen nod and walk behind the servant into the house. Diego walks up the stairs, knocks on his father's door and then walks inside. 'The gentlemen have arrived, Father. "I'll get you out of bed. "Thank you, Diego," says Alejandro gratefully. Not much later, Diego, supporting his father, comes running into the sala. "May I introduce my father, Alejandro de la Vega, to you. Monastario and Ramon stand up and give each their hand and introduce themselves. I'm sorry, gentlemen, that I'm not looking my best now, but the previous alcalde, Rafael Montero, thought it necessary to put a bullet in my body and take my hacienda again', apologise to Alejandro. "We have indeed been informed of this," says Ramon. Diego and Alejandro walk further into the sala and take a seat in the chair. Monastario and Ramon will sit down again. Then Diego gestures to Bernardo to get him a drink, for the guests. Bernardo nods understandably and disappears to the cellar to get the wine and the kitchen to get some glasses. "My personal servant, Bernardo. He can't talk and he's deaf, but he serves me very well,' explains Diego to the gentlemen. "Always handy, such people", Monastario answers with concern. Then Bernardo comes back with a bottle of wine and four glasses. He fills the glasses and hands them over to the guests. When he hands over the glass to Monastario, Monastario grabs him by the arm and pulls Bernardo towards him. Monastario looks Bernardo tightly in his eyes and squeezes his eyes into severe crevices, which look back with a frightened look. Then Monastario lets him go again and grins satisfied. Diego, who was about to help Bernardo, decided it was better to stay seated and keep calm. Quickly he looked at Alejandro, who had only raised an eyebrow. When Bernardo Diego is the last to offer a glass, he looks at him in shock. Diego gives Bernardo a wink almost invisibly and nods at Bernardo. Bernardo goes out the sala and the gentlemen make a toast. After a sip, complimented Ramon on the delicious wine. Our own homemade wine, from our own vineyard', says Alejandro proudly. What are your plans for the pueblo, señores, does Alejandro want to know?  
Monastario and Ramon look at each other and then Ramon starts telling. First we want to make an inventory of what the population consists of, how and where the people live, where the most money goes to and where the most money is made. Diego and Alejandro look at each other. Diego sits a little forward on the chair and thinks about it for a moment. And if you know all this, senores, what is your plan with this information', Diego asks with interest. You'll find out, Don Diego,' Monastario answers mysteriously. Diego looks at him and then shakes his head and leans back into the chair. At that moment, Monastario and Ramon are back in their seats. "We're going again. We need to visit more ranchers," says Ramon. Diego stands up from his chair, helps his father to get up and the four of them walk out of the sala to the Patio. Then Monastario suddenly turns around and asks, "And who or what is this Zorro? Diego and Alejandro look at each other and Diego answers 'why do you want to know, sir? Zorro is just a cowardly person, who by the way was not seen after Montero's death. Monastario thinks for a moment and answers 'If he shows his face here in the pueblo again, then he is doomed. "We'll get him killed. Then he turns around, walks to the gate and climbs on his horse. Waving, they say goodbye. "We'll see about that", Diego mumbles incomprehensibly. "What did you say, Diego", Alejandro wants to know. "Oh, nothing, Father. Come on, I'll put you back to bed. This was tiring enough for you," says Diego with care.

Not much later Diego comes back downstairs to the sala. With a deep sigh, he drops himself into the chair. 'That's gonna be a big job for Zorro, my friend. We have to be careful, because these are two dangerous opponents, Bernardo," says Diego worried. Bernardo nods and hands Diego a glass of wine and then takes one. Together they toast to a happy ending.

A week has passed without anything happening or requiring action on the part of Diego. This worries him a little, because with those two new officers at the head of the pueblo, such a long silence can never be good. His father is doing a lot better now. Even so good that he dares to go for a ride with the horse at the end of the week.


	6. Zorro is busy

Subscribe to DeepL Pro to edit this document.  
Visit Pro for more information.

There's a new week coming up. Angry, Alejandro comes to barge into the hacienda. Diego sits in a chair, in the sala, reading a book. He turns around and asks what's going on. Where Montero left off, those two new gentlemen continue. Something has to be done', says Alejandro. "You mean Mr Monastario and Mr Ramon", Diego asks in the affirmative. "Yes, of course, I mean those two, who else," Alejandro shouts indignantly. Diego puts his book aside, stands up and walks to his father. "You won't solve anything by force, Father. Otherwise, invite the other landowners to a meeting tonight, here at the hacienda', suggests Diego. "Good idea. Let's see what we can all do about those tyrants', says Alejandro approvingly. Then he walks away, gets on his horse and rides away to pass on the message to the down people in the area. Bernardo will stand next to Diego. They look at each other. "I really have no idea what those two new officers are up to. Let's go find out', concludes Diego. Diego and Bernardo also get on a horse and ride towards the pueblo.

Once there, Diego decides to dive into the posada this time. At a table he sees Garcia and Reyes. When this Diego gets an eye, Garcia invites him to sit down and offers him a glass of wine. Diego gratefully accepts the glass and then asks as lightly as possible 'What is going on in the pueblo?' 'A new tax has been introduced, Don Diego. Namely tax on horses. For every horse that is sold or bought, a certain amount has to be paid to the alcalde', says Garcia. "Hmm, I can see why my dad came into the house angry this morning," says Diego. How do people react to this,' he asks with interest. The people have already been plucked so empty and what they could still earn a bit of their money with is already being taken from them. I think we're gonna have to deal with a rebellion later," says Garcia worried. All of a sudden, "Garcia" is shouted very loudly. Immediately Garcia gets up, greets Diego and waddles out the posada. "I knew it was there," Monastario bites him, pointing to the posada. At that moment, Diego also walked out of the posada. "Back to work, Garcia and you too, Corporal," Monastario orders them. By the sight of Diego, Monastario walks his way. I didn't expect you here in the pueblo on such a hot day, señor de la Vega', says Monastario kindly. Diego answers with a smile: 'In the shadows it's easy to hold out'. Monastario nods and wants to walk away again, when Diego asks 'Señor, what exactly is the purpose of the horse tax?' 'Generating income for other important matters', Monastario answers briefly. "Aah, I get it", answer Diego back. He sees Bernardo walking behind Monastario Bernardo's back. "I'd better get going. Have a good day, Commander,' says Diego. You have a good day too, Don Diego', answers Monastario back, then he turns around and walks away. Bernardo walks up to Diego asking questions. That tyrant needs to be dealt with, but not yet. "I'll wait for the meeting tonight," Diego concludes. Bernardo nods in agreement. They walk to their horses, get on and quietly ride out of the pueblo, back to the hacienda.

If they walk into the sala, Alejandro will come to their senses. "And where did you come from all of a sudden," he wants to know. 'From the pueblo, see exactly what was going on. Now I understand why you're so angry', Diego answers. He sees his father relaxed and invites him to sit down. If one does not pay the tax or lies about the amount of the tax, it is captured and whipped as many times as he has paid too little', Alejandro starts to tell. Miguel Pulido is the first to be captured for this and will get his punishment tomorrow morning', Alejandro continues worried. "I wonder how many more will follow", Diego answers with concern. "Let's talk about it tonight with the down," concludes Alejandro. Diego nods in agreement.

When night falls, the down comes in one by one or two. When everyone's here, Alejandro starts talking. 'First of all, welcome and thank you all for coming. I'd like to discuss with you what we, the landowners, can do against the Commander and our Alcalde. My son Diego has indicated that it is not wise to use force. "Who has another idea? The down's thinking for a moment. Then Antonio Rodriquez comes up with a proposal 'What if we are going to protest or organise an uprising'. Or we inform the governor, maybe he can do something for us', Pablo Alcazar agrees. Everybody's starting to talk a little bit mixed up. Suddenly the door opens and soldiers, chased by Monastario, enter the sala. Diego, who stood at the door to the dining room a bit later, opens the door gently and unobtrusively disappears into the dining room and closes the door again. 'What does all this mean? "A secret meeting, gentlemen," says Monastario. Sometimes we indeed meet to talk about the problems we have to deal with,' replies Alejandro. 'Ahh, I understand. So that means you're against me and Ramon. That means that you commit high treason and that is punishable by the death penalty', Monastario says defiantly. And if we are talking about problems with livestock or with crops due to the influence of the weather. And then, how do you know about this meeting, Senor Monastario', Alejandro then asks. One of your friends here has spoken his mouth off', replies Monastario and looks at the down one by one. Then he calls his soldiers back together and the hacienda disappears. Alejandro turns around, scratches his ear and apologizes. They're going back to their conversation.

Meanwhile Zorro has arrived at the pueblo. He thought it would be a good time to take action, now that Monastario and a number of soldiers were at the hacienda. Behind the cuartel he parks Tornado against the wall, stands on the saddle and hoists himself up the wall. If he sees that the coast is safe enough, he'll send Tornado away. "Hide your Tornado and wait for me. Tornado nods his head and disappears into the overgrown terrain. Zorro slides onto the roof of the cells, lies flat on his stomach and looks over the edge, onto the square of the cuartel. The square is extinct, only at the gate are two guards standing guard. Then he looks down and sees Don Miguel sitting there. Then Zorro takes his whip and makes it pop a few times. The guards look back in shock, but don't see where it came from. Then they look at each other at "You heard those bumps, too," says one. "Yeah. Let's go see where it came from," says the other one. They walk through the gates, out the cuartel, to the plaza. Then Zorro climbs off the roof. "Zorro", whispers Miguel. "Si, señor, do you know where the keys are", asks Zorro quickly. "I saw Ramon walk with it later. "He went into the office," says Miguel. "Then I'll get them and come back to free you," says Zorro determinedly. Then he quickly sneaks across the square to the door of the office, which is located diagonally across from the cells. When he arrives at the door of the office, he knocks firmly and when he hears that someone is coming, he quickly stands flat against the wall. The door opens and Ramon walks out of his office in amazement for a few steps. Where are the keys to señor Pulido's cell', Zorro asks strictly. "In my office", Ramon responds, hesitantly. Put your hands on the back of your head and walk back into the office', Zorro then commands. Ramon does what he's told. In the office, Zorro gives permission for Ramon to lower his hands again. Ramon takes the keys and wants to give them to the man behind him. You may open Senor Pulido's cell door yourself', says Zorro kindly. Ramon walks out of the office again, followed by Zorro. When Ramon arrives at the cell, he puts a key in the keyhole, turns the key around and the door opens. Zorro pushes Ramon hard, calls Miguel out of the cell and closes the door again. After closing the cell door, Zorro walks to the stables next to the cell, picks up a horse and walks it to Miguel. "I'll help you out. Then you drive to a safe place where nobody expects to find you', Zorro suggests. Then he runs to the gate, pushes it open and lets Miguel through. At the gate Zorro Miguel checks and when it has just turned the corner, Monastario and the soldiers come from the other side. Just now Monastario sees something black running away and orders his men to catch that black devil. Zorro has already climbed on the roof of the cells. He whistles, turns around, says hello and then jumps off the wall and ends up in the saddle of Tornado. "Come on boy, run home when the wind blows", Zorro whispers in the horse's ear. Tornado sets his legs in motion and together they disappear into the dark, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

In the cuartel, Monastario orders the soldiers to turn around and chase the bandit after seeing Zorro escape over the wall. When the soldiers arrive outside the cucumber, there is no one left to see and they decide to go back. When they arrive at the gate, they are amazed to see Monastario looking at the gate and discover that there is a 'Z' carved into the wood. They report to Monastario, then drive into the square and get off their horses. Monastario had meanwhile freed Ramon from the cell, who had reported directly. "Do you know who the stranger was?" Ramon asks Monastario. I'm not sure, but that 'Z' on the gate will certainly have something to do with it', Monastario's answer is dubious. "Didn't you see his face, Ramon," he'd still like to know. "No, all I saw was that he was dressed in black and wore a cape," replies Ramon. A cape, you say. Then it is inevitable that we have met Zorro for the first time', says Monastario. "Zorro," says Ramon with concern. They look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Tomorrow they decide to look for Miquel Puldio and maybe, with a bit of luck, they'll find out the identity of Zorro.

When Tornado and Zorro return to the cave, Zorro gets off and knocks the horse on his neck: 'That was a quick gallop', Zorro speaks to his horse. He gives the horse a handful of grain and disappears towards the hacienda. In the secret room he changes clothes, looks through the peephole in the wall. When he sees that the coast is clear, he opens the door to the room and enters the room. To his surprise, Bernardo is playing the guitar, at least that's what he's trying to do. At the sight of Diego he stands up relieved and gestures that Alejandro was looking for him. That's when there's a knock on the door. A moment, Father,' Diego calls out quickly and gestures Bernardo to dive under the bed. When Diego sees that Bernardo is no longer visible, he opens the door. "What's wrong with you, my son, playing the guitar at this time of day? "I'm trying to get some sleep," Alejandro asks a little annoyed. "Sorry, Father, I didn't realize that it was so late again and that you were already in bed", Diego apologizes. All right, then, sleep well, my son,' replies Alejando. Diego also wishes his father a good night's sleep and closes the door again. When the door is closed again, Bernardo comes out from under the bed and brushes his forehead with his hand. "Yes, that was very tight, wasn't it, my friend", Diego smiles. 'But the prisoner is saved and escaped. Tomorrow we will drive to the hacienda of the Pulido's to make sure Miguel isn't that stupid to go there. "Monastario and his men will go and look there tomorrow," he continues. "But first we go to sleep, so we'll be fit again tomorrow. Bernardo greets and wishes Diego a good night's sleep. Then he walks to his own bedroom, on the ground floor, at the back of the hacienda, behind the library, and plunges into bed.

Diego hoisted himself into his nightdress and falls into bed. It was a bit of an adventure, he laughed happily in himself and soon after that he fell asleep in deep sleep.

The next morning, when Diego wakes up, he stretches, gets out of his bed and goes to the bathroom. He decides to take a hot bath first. After an hour Dïego comes into the dining room clean, washed and dressed. Alejandro and Bernardo have already sat down at the table and started their breakfast. "So there we have the clean sleeper too," teases Alejandro Diego. "That's what it takes, my son, when you're still working on a lot of things at this hour. I just like to sleep', says Diego as innocently as possible and also slides at the table and starts with breakfast. He opens his mouth to ask questions, but quickly puts a bite of bread in it. Too bad for him, his father has seen it and looks at his son inquisitively. Alejandro finally asks: 'Did you want to ask a question or will this become a new way of eating? I wanted to ask a few questions, but it's not really that important', Diego tries to get out of it. "Now I want to know too, my boy," says Alejandro determinedly. "All right, let's go. How did the meeting end yesterday? If you have come up with concrete plans," Diego will quickly come up with them. "No, we haven't really come up with any plans or solutions. But where had you gone so suddenly," Alejandro wants to know. Well, the whole discussion actually went far beyond my capacity to think that I decided to withdraw and go to my room', Diego answers as lightly as possible. Alejandro repeats 'beyond your thinking', examining Diego. Diego looks back with as innocent a look as possible and nods. Alejandro decides to leave it at that, to Diego's great relief. Moments later, Alejandro is on the table. I'm going to go to the pueblo, see if I can change my mind with a chat with Ramon and Monastario to let Miguel get away with it'. Diego nods, but doesn't say anything. You should know, Father, he's snivelling at himself. When Alejandro has left, Diego gestures to Bernardo that they too are going out.

When Diego and Bernardo arrive at the hacienda of the Pulido's, Luisa appears on the gallery. On seeing the two gentlemen, she runs down the stairs. That's when Diego and Bernardo come through the gate. 'It's so good to see you, Diego! What is it that makes you come and visit us just like that," Luisa wants to know. "Well, I wanted to talk to you and your mother. "Yesterday I was told that your father had been arrested. Diego doesn't go any further, because he is taken by the hand and pulled into the hacienda. Arrived in the front room, Victoria stands up at the sight of Diego. "I was afraid for a moment that it was the soldiers again", Victoria apologizes relieved. "Why the soldiers? "What do they want to find here", Diego wants to know. If you haven't heard the latest news yet', Luisa asks in amazement: 'My father was freed from the cradle last night by none other than Zorro', says Luisa excitedly. "Zorro. Is he still here in the area', says Diego indignantly. Yes, Monastario came to tell us this morning and immediately turned the whole house and the buildings upside down', Victoria then tells us. Diego sits down and thinks about it. He didn't go here after his liberation', Diego wants to know just to be sure. "No. Where he is, there's a riddle for us too," confirms Victoria Diego's question. Then he probably went to the mission, Diego thinks of himself. He decides to extend it further by saying that he has to do even more for his father. He says goodbye to the two ladies and walks out of the hacienda. When Diego walks out of the hacienda, Bernardo meets him. He says they have to go fast, because Monastario and a number of soldiers are on their way here. They quickly walk out of the gate, jump on their horses and ride to the overgrown hills, opposite the hacienda. As soon as they're out of the picture, Monastario and the soldiers come around the corner. Diego and Bernardo hide behind a big rock and bend over to be sure they won't be seen. When the parade is over again, Diëgo and Bernardo emerge again. "Let's go to the mission," Diego concludes. Bernardo looks at him in amazement. Diego ignores it for a while and puts his horse in gallop, Bernardo follows. On the way Diego tells us that Miguel didn't go to his hacienda, so he's probably hiding in the mission post.

When Diego and Bernardo arrive at the mission, they tie up the horses and walk through the gate. Halfway through they are greeted by Father Felipe. Good to see you, Father. "How are you", Diego greets with interest. "Good, good, my son and how are you and your father doing", the Father wants to know. "Like you said, my dad's all the way back to the old one," Diego laughs. Come in, we'll have a drink together', suggests Felipe and invites Bernardo to join us. When they arrive in a room, Felipe pours a glass of wine for everyone and distributes it. They toast and take a sip of it. 'I have a lot to tell you, Don Diego. First I hired a new priest and now I'm working on it. My age is starting to play tricks on me from time to time and I want to make sure that I can leave my post with peace of mind. "Today he has a day off, but soon you'll meet him. I'm curious about our new father,' Diego interrupts the father briefly. Second', Felipe continues, 'I've picked up another person from the hands of the alcalde and the commander. Also this man has been freed from the cradle by Zorro'. I heard from Senora Pulido and Luisa that Miguel had escaped', says Diego, relieved now that he knows that Miguel too is safe. The conversation is about the daily activities and stories. When the afternoon is well advanced, Diego decides it's time to go home again. The three of them get up and walk to the door. Diego and Bernardo thank the Father and say goodbye. When they get to the gate, they get on their horses and ride away. Diego decides to visit the gypsies in the pueblo. When they don't arrive there much later, they are, as always, welcomed with open arms. Good to see you, Diego, starts Inez. "Keep an eye on Monastario and Ramon. They keep track of your activities, as well as your father's and a number of other people's activities. They were here this morning and asked for you," says Inez Diego. "Thanks for the warning," says Diego with a wink. He kisses Inez on the cheek and then says goodbye. From the pueblo Diego and Bernardo drive back to the hacienda.

When they arrive at the hacienda and walk into the sala, Diego sees that his father is talking to two gentlemen. Diego wants to turn around so as not to disturb his father, but is called by his father to join him. My only son, Diego, introduces Alejandro Diego to the men. Both gentlemen stood up, shaking hands one by one and introducing themselves as Paco Martinez and Manuel Esteban. Diego looks at the gentlemen closely and sits down with them. We were talking about what we can do to protect the people in and around the pueble from Ramon and Monastario,' says Alejandro Diego. "That's interesting," answers Diego. The three gentlemen continue the conversation, while Diëgo listens with pointed ears. Suddenly Diego understands why the gentlemen came here. They try to find out from my father whether he had already made concrete plans after last night, Diego suddenly changes his mind. To his great relief, he hears his father say that there are no plans at all. Diego sees from the reactions of the two men that they are not entirely satisfied with the answers. And Zorro, what about that black masked bandit', Martinez suddenly asks. Where Diego's attention was away from the conversation for a while, he is shocked when he hears Zorro. Alejandro, Martinez and Esteban look at Diego in surprise. Do you really think that my father or the other landowners or even the people from the pueblo made Zorro,' he asks indignantly. "Maybe Zorro is made up of several people," Diego quickly comes up with a solution. The three gentlemen look at Diego as if they've just heard something completely new. "There you go, Don Diego," says Estaban. "How do we know if this Zorro is one person"? All three gentlemen are deeply immersed in their thoughts until Alejandro breaks the silence. And whether Zorro is made up of one or more people is irrelevant. "He'll help the innocent people. "Yes, but he does that against all laws", Martinez answers. Well, whoever or whatever that Zorro may be, as long as he doesn't get in our way', says Martinez with a grin on his face. "What do you mean by that, senor", Diego asks with interest. He sees the two gentlemen moving a little restless on the chair. Well, we are responsible for the money transports to and from Los Angeles and we don't want to have problems with the governor, the commander or the alcalde, because we are being harassed by one such man', Martinez hesitantly explains. 'I don't think Zorro's after that, my lords. So far, this Zorro has only freed people who had been unjustly arrested,' says Diego. He sees a great relief with the two gentlemen. These decide to go back to the pueblo. They say goodbye to Alejandro and Diego, thank them for their hospitality and leave. Diego looks at the men with a feeling of unease, then turns around and walks back into the hacienda with his father. When they're back in the sala, they'll sit back in it. Bernardo comes out of the dining room at that moment, with a tray filled with some goodies and offers Alejandro and Diego something. Gratefully they take a pastry from the tray and take a bite of it. In the meantime, Bernardo gives her a glass of wine and then picks up a pastry himself and plops down on a chair. "What was your first impression of those two gentlemen, there later", Diego wants to know. Alejandro looks closely at his son. 'I don't know, Diego. Manuel seems so familiar to me, but I can't think about what I should know him for a moment. Maybe he bought a batch of hides or some cattle from me in my early years. "I'll look into it in the administration, today or tomorrow. I especially liked the Martinez' answers, as if he had something to hide,' Diego carefully says. He sees his father thinking for a moment. "Now that you put it that way, it wasn't quite open. But of course it was the first time we saw and spoke to each other, so I wouldn't throw everything openly on the table and first want to know what kind of person I'm dealing with', Alejandro replies. "You're right about that, Father," says Diego. If you've heard any other news, Diego would like to know. Yeah, I almost forgot. I had driven to the pueblo this morning, as you know, and to my surprise Miguel was that night, or let's say yesterday evening, liberated by our one and only Zorro', says Alejandro with a smile on his face. "I heard it from Luisa this morning, too," let Diego know. "But have you spoken to Monastario or Ramon?", Diego asks curiously. I was going to, but after I saw their faces, I just walked into the tavern. That's where I bumped into Sergeant Garcia, who told me everything. That's why I didn't think it was necessary to speak to Monastario or Ramon anymore,' says Alejandro. Then they are interrupted by a servant, who announces that dinner is ready. Alejandro and Diego get up from their seats. Diego knocks Bernardo on the shoulder and gestures that they're going to eat. He also gets up and together they walk to the dining room, where they sit down and start a tasty dinner. After dinner Diego decides to go straight to his room, Bernardo goes with him. Alejandro looks at the boys shaking his head, sits down in the sala, takes a book from the table next to him and starts reading.

Arrived in the room, Diego locks the door. "Zorro is investigating. "He's gonna try to find those two men this afternoon. Bernardo grins and wishes him luck. Diego goes into the secret room, changes clothes and disappears into the cave. Tornado greets his master, who gives him a handful of grain. "Come on, let's get back on the road," Zorro says to the horse. He scrapes a few times with his forefoot on the ground, when Zorro steps on his back. In a trot they drive out of the cave and stop just outside. When Zorro has quickly looked at the surroundings and nobody sees, he gives Tornado the tracks. At a high speed they drive to the pueblo. Once there, Zorro climbs through the back of Tornado through the window to the accommodation and office of Monastario and Ramon, on the outside of the cuartel. Zorro walks through the room and at the door to the office he stands and puts his ear against the door. 'But Commander, you can't be serious. You can't take more money out of people's pockets, they don't have any anymore. No, I can't and mustn't allow this', Zorro hears a voice shouting. He recognizes the voice of Martinez. If you do not, or do not want to, do this, Senor Martinez, I will have you arrested and imprisoned for high treason, which, as you know, is punishable by death. So the choice is yours. "Either you do what I command you to do, or you'll find death," the commander smiles. "We do not have a choice, senor. Where do you want me to take the car with the money', Martinez finally asks. 'To the inn, just outside the pueblo. "You know where to find these," Monastario then asks. "It'll be all right, Commander," answer Martinez, resigned. "Good, then I'll get the casket of money out of my room. If you want to help me with that, it would matter a lot," says Monastario in a commanding tone. Zorro walks away from the door after hearing the last sentence and dives under the bed. To his great regret, because next to him is a chest. He's doing a quick prayer that it's not that box, that meant Monastario. He can't go either, because the door opens and footsteps are getting closer. Luckily there is little light, so it is dark around the bed. When Zorro sees the feet near the bed, he silently slides out under the bed on the other side. Monastario and Martinez bend over, raise the sheets and grab the coffin. Together they pull them out from under the bed and drop the sheets again. Zorro stays as quiet and close to the sheets on the other side of the bed as possible until he he hears the door closing and it is quiet again in the room. He carefully slides under the bed again, looks under the sheets, into the room and when he doesn't see or hear anyone, he comes out from under the bed again. He quickly walks to the window where he had crawled in just before, climbs into the frame and ends up in the saddle of Tornado, who has been waiting all this time. Zorro quietly drives around the pueblo, hides behind one of the last buildings on the edge of the pueblo and stands still. He doesn't have to wait long, because Martinez, followed by two soldiers and accompanied by Esteban, drives the cart out of the pueblo. At a distance, hidden in the shadows of the trees, shrubs or rocks, Zorro chases the four stubborn company. When they arrive at the hostel, Zorro Tornado leads around the hostel, to the rear. He climbs up the roof through the back of Tornado, walks forward a bit, hides by the chimney and waits for an appropriate moment to strike. He sees the four men lifting the crate from the car and carrying it into the inn. Carefully Zorro sneaks to the front of the roof, jumps down on a few barrels standing next to the inn. He draws his sword and walks to the opening of the inn, where the four men went in just before that. The four men are standing with their backs towards the opening and are busy opening the lock of the coffin, which they eventually succeed in doing. They put the lock next to the box, which is standing on a table, and when they want to open the box they hear the sound of a scraping throat behind them. Frightened, they turn around at the same time. "Good evening, senores, I'm interrupting," Zorro challenges the four men. "Zorro", call the two soldiers in choir. As they run towards Zorro, they draw their sabre. Martinez and Esteban remain bewildered. With a few simple moves, Zorro manages to steal the soldiers' sabres. They put their hands in the air and surrender. 'Calm down, gentlemen. If you would be so kind as to stand with the other two gentlemen," Zorro quietly commands. Martinez and Esteban are also raising their hands. We have nothing to do with this, or let me put it another way, we don't want anything to do with this anymore, Senor Zorro', says Martinez with a trembling voice. How come you're involved in this,' Zorro asks in a friendly tone. Ramon had told us that he was still looking for reliable men to transport money and other goods. This is how we ended up at Monastario and through him we recently found out where all this money comes from. We were very upset about this and made it known to Ramon. He told Monastario, and I had a whole discussion with him this evening. It's either this or death now," says Martinez. "Please don't hurt us", begs Esteban. Zorro thinks for a moment and then says 'Go back to the cuartel with an empty box and tell it that you were robbed. "Then I'll make sure the money gets to the right people. 'Thank you, senor Zorro. But how can we be sure that you will not keep the money for yourself', one of the soldiers wants to know. Because I don't care about money and I'm there for the poor and pressured people in and around the pueblo. These people need help and are happy that someone has stood on them to help them," Zorro proudly answers. Then he tells the men to take the bags of money out of the coffin and put them on the table. When the coffin is empty, Zorro and his epee scratch a 'Z' at the bottom of the coffin. "So now no innocent people can be arrested. When I see my signature, Monastario and Ramon will be out of place again," he chuckles. Martinez and Esteban take a deep sigh, pick up the empty coffin and walk out of the inn with it, to the car, where they put the coffin back on. "And you are their witnesses, gentlemen," says Zorro firmly to the soldiers. These only nod and then carefully walk out. Zorro flute and Tornado comes at that signal into the inn draped. At the sight of his master, he's showing a hiccup. Zorro puts the bags of money in the saddlebags, gets on and chases the four men in the direction of the pueblo. Without the four men noticing it, zorro sends Tornado in a different direction just before they enter the pueblo. He drives around the pueblo, all over the area to give some of the money back to the poorest farmers and families. Gratefully Zorro is waved goodbye and after the last address, he drives back to the cave with a satisfied feeling. There he gets off, rewarded Tornado with a tickle and gives him a handful of grain. Then he goes back to the secret room and changes his clothes. To be on the safe side, he looks into the room through the peephole, opens the passage and finally walks into the room. That was an exciting and big job, Bernardo,' says Diego when the door behind him is closed again. Bernardo almost falls off the chair, frightened. Diego tells him the whole story, then stretches and falls into bed tired. Bernardo wished him a good night's sleep and decided to go to his own bed. In the distance Diego hears the church tower striking eleven o'clock and wonders how the Alcalde and the commander are going to receive the bad news. With that in mind, he falls asleep in deep sleep.

The next morning, Diego wakes up earlier than usual. He sits up straight, stretches and decides to go straight out. He gets dressed and walks up the gallery. That's when his father comes out of his room. Surprised, Alejandro remains standing. "What are you doing here so early," he asks. I took your advice from yesterday,' says Diego mockingly, with a wink at his father. A smile appears on his face. 'Come on, let's walk into the office. I went into the administration last night after you decided to go to your room," says Alejandro. Downstairs, they walk into the office. There's a pile of papers on a desk. Alejandro picks up the top document of the stack and gives it to Diego. Diego takes it up and starts reading. The document consists of many numbers and renewed appointments. That Estaban had indeed taken over a number of skins from me, in my first year here, but could not pay the price to me at once. That's why I made a payment appointment with him, but every time I had to adjust it again', Alejandro told me. "Did he pay for everything in the end", Diëgo wants to know. Yeah, after more than a year, he's paid for the last part too,' replies Alejandro. What struck me then was that at that one last payment he was still wearing his workmen's clothing and at the last payment he was suddenly all neat and tidy in a suit in front of me. I thought that was so strange at the time that I asked about it. He replied that he worked for a rich family and was paid so well," continues Alejandro. Only he wouldn't tell me which family he was with. Now I have built up my connections and made some inquiries and to my amazement he was working for Luis Ramon at the time', Alejandro ends. Diego has taken in the whole story, with yesterday's story and what he discovered late last night, he could only draw one conclusion from it. Esteban and Ramon had been good friends for a long time and probably made a fortune by transporting money and goods, by keeping something of that part to themselves each time. If you've listened to what I've just told you, Diego,' Alejandro asks indignantly. Diego looks frightened when he hears his name. "Yes, Father, I got everything. That means that Ramon and Esteban have been known about each other for a long time,' he replies quickly. That's when there's a knock on the door. "Inside", says Alejandro. To the amazement of Alejandro and Diego, Ramon walks in. "Are you alone and what are you doing here," Alejandro asks suspiciously. "I'm alone and I wanted to talk to you for a moment," replies Ramon. "I'll talk to you later, Father," says Diego. He gives his father a pat on the shoulder and leaves the office. Quickly he goes to the sala, pulls open the cupboard doors, looks around and disappears into the cupboard. Through the secret passage, he arrives at the secret room behind the office. He pulls the cork out of the peephole and starts listening in. "I'm here to let you know that last night's money transport failed. Martinez and Estaban were in the company of two soldiers and if they were still mugged', he hears Ramon say. "Then who robbed them, senor", Alejandro says. 'They don't remember. They've had a blow to the head and been unconscious for a long time," Ramon lies. "When they woke up, the coffin with the money was gone," he continues. 'That's not good news. "What are we going to do about this?" Alejandro wants to know. 'I don't know yet, sir. But we did arrest Martinez and Esteban on suspicion of this robbery, which they probably staged,' says Ramon. But if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving right away, because Monastario doesn't know I've come here and I can't stay away too long', Ramon says quickly. Alejandro nods understandably. 'This is a bad thing, Ramon. "I'll talk to you about this later. The gentlemen take despondency from each other and Alejandro stays with a strange feeling in his lower abdomen alone in the library. Diego's blood boils with anger. He's gonna figure this out later, he'll decide. He goes up the stairs and enters the secret room next to his bedroom. He opens the door and walks into his room. When the door closes again, he walks out of the room, goes up the gallery and goes down the stairs to report to the dining room. When he sits down, his father, with a committed face, walks into the dining room. Bad news', Diego asks, like he doesn't know anything yet. Alejandro sits down and reports. "That's not such a good news, indeed. What can we do about this,' Diego asks his father. "I don't know yet. I'm going to talk to the priest later, maybe he can give me an idea', concludes Alejandro and then he also sits down at the table. Silently they eat their breakfast.

After breakfast Alejandro goes straight to the mission. Diego and Bernardo also take a horse and leave for the pueblo. Arriving in the pueblo, Diego first drives past Inez and her group. Diego asks her if he can talk to her alone. Inez invites him into her car and they sit down together while enjoying a cup of herbal tea. Diego told his story of that night as Zorro and then the story that Ramon told his father this morning. I want to know what happened between the moment I left just before the pueblo Martinez, Esteban and the two soldiers and the moment they arrived at the cuartel', Diego concludes. Will they actually have been robbed, only that the perpetrators took an empty coffin with them, while they thought that money was being brought to the pueblo, or would this be a partly invented story to put Martinez and Esteban behind bars', Diego asks himself out loud. That is indeed a very important and difficult question you ask there, Diego', Inez confirms. "I want to know where that box went first. I think I'll be able to find out the truth by then," concludes Diego. "Are you going to do that, or are you going to let you do that?", says Inez with a wink. "Let's just say I'm gonna do it both," Diego chuckles back. He thanks Inez for the tea, for thinking along and saying goodbye to her. Diego waves the group out and walks towards his horse. With the horse on his hand, he walks towards the taverna and ties the animal back to a pole. Then he walks into the taverna, where he sees Bernardo sitting at a table. He walks up to him, grabs a chair and sits down at the table. In gestures Bernardo tells us what he has just discovered, because two men were sitting at a table talking, right behind him. So you're saying that those two men stole a crate from a car last night, but that the crate was empty', Diego whispers affirmatively. Bernardo nods. Diego indicates that they should make a round on the plaza to see if Bernardo meets those men again. Together they get up and walk out of the tavern. They cross the plaza and go to the fountain, which is in the middle of the plaza. There they stop to pretend to be having a drink, while keeping a close eye on the plaza. Suddenly Bernardo touches Diego on the shoulder and points in the direction of the cuartel. At that moment, two men come walking through the gates. Diego asks if it's the men Bernardo nods in the affirmative. "Let's see who the other guy is," concludes Diego, after recognizing Martinez. Together they walk towards the men, who at some point stay on a corner. Diego sees one handing something over to the other. Then the men separate their ways and each goes in a different direction.

The unknown man is headed towards Diego and Bernardo. Bernardo pretends not to have seen the man and collides accidentally with the man. The man wants to take his fist out to hit Bernardo, but Diego jumps between the two just in time. "Sorry, senor, my servant is deaf-mute and wouldn't have seen you", Diego apologizes. "And what do you do between him and me, senor", the man wants to know. Let me introduce myself to you first. Diego de la Vega. I'm responsible for my servant, so I'll take care of his mistake', Diego kindly says. "Rico Salvador", the man introduces himself. If you'll excuse me, I still have important business to do,' says Rico, walking past Diego and Bernardo. Thanks, now we have a name anyway', says Diego to Bernardo and gives him a knock on the shoulder. They turn around and walk across the plaza to their horses again. They just saw Rico leaving the pueblo. Diego tells Bernardo that he has to get the black uniform and the black horse and hide them behind the cuartel in the overgrown area for so long. Bernardo nods, gets on his horse and rides to the cave. Diégo decides to go into the taverna. In the tavern he sees Ignacio Torres and his daughter Elena. With a smile on his face, he walks towards the two of them. "Diego, what are you doing here," says Ignacio. "The question, Don Nacho, is what are you doing here", Diego laughs. "Come and have a good time. "I'm sure you remember my daughter Elena," invites Don Nacho. Good afternoon, senorita, Diego greets Elena and has a kiss on her hand. Then he takes a chair and sits down at the table with the company. Don Nacho orders three glasses of wine and begins to tell that he had heard that his good friend Miguel Pulido had been captured and that he wanted to have a word with the commander and the Alcalde about this. Diego says Miquel was indeed arrested, but was freed by a hero named Zorro. So those stories about a black masked rider releasing innocent people from prison really exist', Don Nacho admires. Yeah, that's right, confirmed Diego. "And no one knows who that man is," Elena wants to know. "No, no one knows who that masked hero is", Diego confirms once again. Then two soldiers come running, chased by Garcia. In this place', one of the soldiers asks, pointing at an empty piece of wall, on which Garcia nods yes. The other soldier takes a poster, a pair of nails and a hammer from the bag, which he carries with him, and gives the poster and nails to the other soldier. He rolls out the poster and holds it against the wall, gives a nail to the other soldier and the soldier hits the nail through the poster, into the wall. When the poster is attached to the wall with nails, the men turn around again and walk out of the taverna. A bunch of curious people are forming around the poster. 500 pesos for finding Zorro and 1000 pesos for catching, dead or alive, from Zorro', shouts one of the present. Diego cracks himself behind his ear. "That's gonna be a manhunt for Zorro. Don Nacho nods and Elena keeps staring at the poster. Diego decides to go to the cuartel and says goodbye to Don Nacho and Elena. He walks out of the posada, takes his horse by the hand to the other side of the plaza and puts the horse back on a pole, for the cuartel. When he wants to walk through the gates, one of the guards stops him. "What's your reason for coming in here, senor", the guard wants to know. "I've come here to talk to Senor Ramon," answers Diego. "Ramon is not approachable at the moment. "Come back at another time," says the guard Diego. "Okay, fine," answer Diego. He shrugs his shoulders, turns around, grabs his horse and rides out the pueblo. He decides to visit the inn where Zorro had been that night.

Once there, there are two horses in front of the door. Diego puts his horse next to it and walks in. There he immediately recognizes Martinez and Esteban, who are sitting at a table. "Hello gentlemen, how special to see you both here", Diego greets the two gentlemen. Both gentlemen are frightened to turn around. That goes the other way around, señor de la Vega', answers Martinez. 'I thought you were captured. At least, that's what Ramon came to tell my dad this morning," says Diego. "We, captured? When would that have been," Estaban wants to know. 'Well, according to Ramon, that would have been last night. He told about a staged robbery and that the perpetrators had run off with the coffin and the money', Diego replied. "Strange, because there hasn't been a real robbery. Or yes, you can't really call it a robbery, but the money was taken by a Zorro and we brought the coffin back to the cuartel. "Ramon and Monastario were there themselves," says Martinez. "That's strange, indeed. But it's good to see you here and not in jail', Diego concludes. You're absolutely right about that. "Have a drink with me," suggests Martinez. Si, that's why I finally went in here', says Diego with a smile on his face. They order a glass of wine, toast when they have it in their hands and take a few sips of it. Diego wants to know how long you've been working for Monastario and Ramon. "A very long time," says Esteban. 'At least I've been working for Ramon for a long time. "Martinez for about four years now. The first years were golden years. Here and there we collected some extra pennies or stuff. We kept the money, tried to sell the stuff in San Pedro harbour. At that time Ramon was away for a few years for his training in Barcelona and then I met Martinez and we went on together', Esteban continues. "And Rafael Montero wasn't aware of this," Diego wants to know. No, he didn't know anything and there were never any complaints or questions', Esteban proudly answers. Most of the time it was small amounts, so it didn't even catch the eye,' says Martinez with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, every single thing, of course," says Diego, resigned. He empties his glass and then decides to go back to the pueblo. Bernardo would have returned by now, he suddenly changes his mind. He thanks the gentlemen for the conviviality and says goodbye to them. Then he walks out of the inn, picks up his horse, gets up and rides back to the pueblo.

When he arrives in the pueblo he sees Bernardo walking into the posada. He leads the horse to the tavern, gets off, ties the horse again and walks into the posada. Bernardo's glad to see Diego. In gestures he tells Diego that everything is ready. Diego nods and walks with Bernardo behind him out of the tavern again. They take their horses and walk across the plaza, along the cuartel, to the place where Bernardo has hidden Tornado. While changing clothes, Diego tells us what he discovered at the inn. I just want to know where the box is and what those two men have done in the cuartel this afternoon,' he says. Zorro climbs on Tornado, tells Bernardo to return home with the horses and tell his father he's a little late tonight, because he's out fishing. When Bernardo rides away on his horse, with Diego's horse next to him, Zorro rides to the cuartel. Through the window where he had also sneaked in that night, he goes back into the departure of Monastario and Ramon. Slowly he starts searching, under the bed, in the wardrobe and then in another wardrobe. He can't find anything. He decides to leave the room and climbs out of the window, on the back of Tornado. However, he did not see that Monastario had gently opened the door after hearing a sound and seeing Zorro. Immediately he had summoned the soldiers and they come to turn the corner when Zorro is just on Tornado. Quickly Zorro Tornado turns around, gives him the tracks and sends Tornado into the hills, chased by soldiers and Monastario. On their way, they come across fallen tree trunks that block the path. Luckily Tornado is a good jumper and jumps over it with ease. The soldiers' horses refuse and they have to take a small detour. Zorro has driven around a large boulder and for a moment he looks back. He stops Tornado by a couple of big bushes and starts listening. In the distance he hears hoof trampling, but sees no other movement in the surroundings. When it has been quiet for a while, he drives back a part of the path at a walking pace, which he had driven before. To his surprise, no one can be seen here either. He knows that there is a stream not far from here, which is a bit sheltered and leads Tornardo there. Arriving at the stream, Zorro gets off and gets Tornado to have a drink. He himself also takes a few sips. When Tornado is drunk, Zorro gets back on his feet, drives through the stream to the other side and tries to get to the cave in a detour.

When he's halfway through, Tornado gets a little restless. Zorro ignores it until he suddenly hears a voice behind him. He turns around very fast, gives Tornado the tracks and sprints away again. "Shoot," Zorro Monastario hears screaming. Shots are heard and suddenly Zorro feels a severe pain in his left arm. "I'm hit," he says out loud. With his other hand, he takes over the reins and hangs his left arm. The soldiers and Monastario have started the chase again. Fortunately, Zorro knows this area very well, so he knows how to find narrow and inconspicuous paths. Eventually he arrives at the cave and sends Tornado in quickly. There he gets off and lets himself fall to the ground. With his good hand he takes off his cape and unbuttons his blouse, takes it off and looks closely at the wound. "That doesn't look good, my friend," says Zorro quietly to Tornado. Slowly he stands up again, picks up a piece of cotton cloth and ties it around the wound and his arm. Then he puts his shirt back on, puts on his cape and gets back on Tornado. Come on, boy, I'll ask Inez to help me. Tornado carefully steps outside and with pointed ears they drive quietly through the terrain. When Zorro is sure that there is no danger, he gives Tornado the tracks and in a firm canter they ride, with a detour, to the pueblo. Through the back of the pueblo Zorro drives towards the gypsy camp. He hides Tornado in an overgrown area, not far from the camp and walks to Inez' car. He gently knocks on the door, which is opened not much later. "Zorro, what are you doing here", Inez whispers. "I need your help, may I come in", Zorro asks quickly. "Yes, of course, come quickly", Inez invites him. When Zorro is inside, she closes all the curtains that are hanging in front of the windows and locks the door. Then she sees a hole in Zorro's sleeve. "You didn't get hit with a fight, I hope," says Inez, teasingly. "No, they did drill a bullet through my arm," says Zorro, slightly annoyed. "Let's see," says Inez. Zorro takes off his cape and shirt again, removes the canvas and shows his wound. "Ah, that doesn't look too good. Luckily your bone is still whole and it's mainly the muscles that are damaged', Inez confirms. Let's have a look', she then says, worryingly, while she's messing around in her things. "Yes, found", she finally says. This may sting a bit, but soon it will feel numb', she warns Zorro. Carefully she drips some of the liquid from the bottle into the wound. Zorro has to make every effort to hold back a cry of pain and bites into the cloth he was holding with the other hand. Suddenly he feels the pain ebb away and lets go of the cloth. That wasn't a little sting, it was almost worse than the shot itself', says Zorro Inez, with a smile on his face. Inez doesn't react to it, because she's busy picking the bullet out of the wound. Once the hair has succeeded, she takes a needle and thread and begins to sew the wound closed. Not much later, little of the wound is still visible. When the drug has worked out, you will probably have some trouble with it again and you should take care that it doesn't ignite', Inez Zorro tells us. Take a little of these herbs every day, for example as tea and spread this ointment twice a day for the first three days, so that the risk of infection is reduced and it helps against the pain', Inez Zorro shows. Gratefully Zorro takes the bag of herbs and the jar with the ointment on and then hoists himself back into his shirt and puts on his cape again. We'll close that hole ourselves," he laughs happily. Zorro gives Inez a kiss on her cheek and thanks her for more grinding. "And next time, look a little better. I want to enjoy your adventures even longer," says Inez with concern. "I'll look around even better", Zorro promised her. Stay in the car for a while, and I'll see if the coast is safe enough for you. If so, I'll knock on the door and if not, I'll knock on the side', Inez concludes. Zorro nods and stays put for a while, while Inez carefully opens the door and slips out. To her surprise, she sees Monastario standing in the middle of the group and six soldiers around it. Quickly she knocks on the side of the car and then walks to Monastario. 'Aahh, so there you were all along. What or who has you to hide, there in your car', Monastario kindly asks her. "Who or what should I hide in there", Inez asks innocently. You know who I mean, and if you don't, the name Zorro will probably tell you something', Monastario bites her. 'Zorro? I haven't seen any Zorro', says Inez with determination and looks Monastario in the eye. Monastario grabs her by the arms and pulls them towards her. "What about the blood on your hands," he'll ask her. That's what you get when you're cutting meat,' says Inez, resigned. "But you can look in my car, if you don't trust me". Monastario lets her go, gestures the soldiers to follow him and walks towards the car. Zorro hears the footsteps approaching and then decides to leave the car through the hatch in the roof. Just in time he manages to climb out of the car and close the hatch again. When he is squatting on the car, he sees that Monastario and the soldiers have completely focused their attention in the car, so that he can jump on another car and from there climb up the roof of one of the buildings next to it. That's a miraculous sedative for me, Zorro thinks about it in the meantime. On one of the roofs she hides behind a chimney and waits for him to see Monastario and the soldiers leave. In the meantime, Monastario is getting out of the car again. "Where did Zorro go", he yells at Inez. Zorro has never been here, so he's not gone either', Inez simply says. 'Soldiers, take her to the cuartel. "We'll get her to talk," he says to the soldiers. The soldiers grab Inez by the arms, who doesn't protest and allows himself to be transported to the cuartel. When they are halfway through the plaza, they hear a whistle, followed by hoof trampling and whinnying. Zorro jumps on Tornado and gallops up the plaza. In terror, the soldiers release Inez and grab their rifles. Zorro drives to the side, has now grabbed his whip, wraps the tip of the whip around the rear rifle and gives a jolt to the whip. The rear soldier is shocked to let go of his rifle and scare the others as well, causing them to shoot into the air. Now that the bullets have been unloaded and the soldiers don't have time to reload the guns, Zorro jumps off Tornado and pulls his sword. Monastario who grabbed Inez in her flight, Inez turns to him. The soldiers now form a circle around Zorro and Monastario with Inez. "She seems to have helped you a lot," says Monastario with a grin on his face. "That's right, after your soldiers shot a nice hole in my sleeve. But even she doesn't know my true identity, where I put my mask on. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to help you find out who I am', replies Zorro, with his sword facing Monastario. At that moment Monastario throws Inez aside, causing her to fall to the ground, pulls out his sword and stands in a challenging position. In the meantime Inez has gotten up again and is walking away carefully. Zorro hits his sword against Monastario's defiantly. With small feints he tries to provoke Monastario. The soldiers have also pulled their sabres and have moved a little further away from the two men. Monastario launches a first attack, which Zorro will stun with his sword. The men look each other in the eye. Again, Monastario is doing an avalanche. This time from a different angle, which Zorro again easily manages to beat, but this time immediately a counter-attack, which Monastario with as much ease as Zorro, manages to beat. "And now let's see how your feet work, senor," challenges Zorro Monastario. Carefully place his left foot in front of the right foot and put his right foot to one side again. At the same time, he performs a manoeuvre with his sword. Monastario follows in the same way with his feet and manages to avoid Zorro's manoeuvre. Like a kind of dance, the men turn around each other, looking closely at each other, with swords repelling each other's attacks. Because Zorro is so focused on Monastario, he doesn't notice that a soldier has run away. Suddenly Zorro hears a shrill whinny behind him and a cry of pain. Zorro looks back a fraction and sees Tornardo standing on his hind legs and a soldier lying on the ground. "Tornado", he calls quickly. Tornado lands with his hooves next to the soldier, grabs the soldier with his teeth in the collar and drags the soldier to the fountain in the middle of the plaza. As soon as Monastario sees Zorro looking away, he launches another attack. Zorro had expected Monastario to attack immediately if the attention was lost for a while. However, his attention had never been away from Monastario and avoids the new attack by bending over and turning away at the last minute. In that twist, he and his sword make a "Z" in Monastario's pants. When Monastario turns around to launch another attack, he is astonished to see Zorro leaning against his sword. Zorro says 'So, now you have an autograph from me too', triumphantly and flute. "I put an autograph of yours up my sleeve, you put my autograph on your pants. "We're even again," he'll smile. When Tornado is standing next to him, Zorro jumps on his back, lets Tornado prance, greetings and drives away towards the fountain, where the soldier has just landed again. "Tornado doesn't like soldiers", warns Zorro kindly. He gives Tornado the tracks and disappears the pueblo. It is now dark, so that Zorro no longer stands out. Monastario and the soldiers remain bewildered.

Back in the cave, Zorro gets off Tornado, gives him a big tickle and a hand of grain. You've more than earned this, my friend. Without you I probably wouldn't have been able to come back safely', says Zorro thankfully to Tornado, while he takes Inez' remedies out of the saddlebag. And you had a good time too', Zorro chuckles after it. Satisfied, Tornado roars, after which Zorro returns to the hacienda through the tunnel. In the secret room he dresses with the clothes Bernardo put there that afternoon. "That boy thinks of everything, too," Diego laughs. When he has changed, he walks back into his room and closes the passage. Then he walks out of his room, through the gallery to the stairs downstairs and reports himself in the sala. His father looks at him in amazement. "Where do you come from all of a sudden," he asks indignantly. I had been out fishing for a while, but the road had been a bit lost when dusk fell', Diego was indignant. 'Well, at least you're back home. That's the most important thing. But then I think you'll be hungry,' his father says relieved. "Yes, I'm indeed as hungry as a horse," Diego answers. Alejandro stands up and gives his son an encouraging knock on his left upper arm. He shrinks halfway and with great difficulty he has to swallow a cry of pain and let nothing be known, while almost the tears shoot into his eyes. "You're not getting petty anyway," his father asks him when he sees the departed face. "No, I just wanted to cross a stream through some dry stones and slipped. That's why I fell with my upper arm on a rock. It's getting a little purple right now," Diego quickly comes up with the idea. Behind Alejandro, Diego sees Bernardo looking surprised. Alejandro shrugs his shoulders and walks to the dining room. With a small gesture Diego lets Bernardo know that he will tell everything later and then walks into the dining room. With a hungry feeling Diego starts the dinner, which he works inside with a lot of taste. After dinner, he decides to retire to his room right away. Staring at the water has been tiring, he tries to tell his father. He just nods and wishes him a good night's sleep. Diego also wishes his father a good night's sleep and disappears upstairs, with Bernardo after him. When Diego arrives in his room, he drops himself on the bed with a thud. "That was me for a day, Bernardo," begins Diego. Bernardo looks at the bag and the jar, which Diego has placed on a table. When Diego sees that, he takes off his jacket, loosens his shirt and shows his arm. Bernardo looks at it and then looks at Diego. Then Diego starts to tell about the chase, that he was hit by a bullet, after he thought the environment was safe, the care of Inez, the discovery of Monastario and finally the duel with him. When Diego is the last to tell the joke of Tornado, they both lie in a dent of laughter. "You should have been there, Bernardo. It was really fantastic. "Tornado was totally proud of himself," Diego laughs. But, Diego suddenly starts seriously. I still don't know exactly what happened to that box and what Monastario intends to do with Inez. I'm afraid Inez won't be safe in the pueblo any more. I'm going to wake up for a couple of hours and after that Zorro is probably going to do some research anyway', concludes Diego. He meets up with Bernardo for a while to wake him up and lies stretched out on the bed. He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep, but something keeps him awake. A feeling in his belly makes him decide to drive back to the pueblo. Bernardo is just as surprised, but also knows that if his friend has this feeling, he is right. He helps Diego get dressed and they run to the cave. Tornado looks surprised at the sight of Zorro and Bernardo. "Sorry friend, but we really have to get back on the road", Zorro apologizes to the horse. The latter bellows as if it were the most normal thing in the world, scraping his foot across the floor, while Zorro resigns. He says goodbye to Bernardo and at a fast pace Zorro returns to the pueblo. Again, his lower abdomen was right. When he arrives at the pueblo, he sees a red glow coming from behind the posada. He quickly encourages Tornado, who jumps directly into the canter and thunders across the plaza. When Zorro drives past the taverna, he sees the group of gypsies with buckets of water trying to extinguish a fire. Two of the six cars went up in flames, including Inez's car. The other cars managed to drive the gypsies away to a safe place. When Nariz Rojas, one of the members of the group, sees Zorro, he runs towards him. "Please come and help, senor"! Zorro wants to know 'Where is Inez', and at that moment he sees Inez appear among the clouds of smoke. He jumps off Tornado and runs towards her. "Who did this?" he asks her compellingly. "I don't know. We were busy with a performance, further on in the plaza and all of a sudden everything was on fire', Inez replied with a shock. Zorro jumps on Tornado and goes looking for a few buckets. He'll find these by the fountain. He quickly grabs the buckets from the edge, fills them with water and drives back to the camp. He gives Inez a bucket and someone else in the group a bucket, too. Luckily the people in the pueblo are very helpful and everywhere they come from to help. When the fire is extinguished, the group sits tired on the floor, after thanking all the people who helped. Zorro sits down next to Inez, puts his arm around her shoulder and then says resolutely 'I'm going to get to the bottom of this'. Then he gets up and walks to the place where the wagons had been. Only a charred skeleton remains. The soil is soaked in all the water. Centimetre by centimetre, Zorro searches the ground, looks at the remains of the wagons and searches for traces around the wagons. Suddenly he stands still, stoops down and touches the ground. A little sand with some black substance sticks to his glove. Carefully he smells it. He carefully takes a step forward and sees a shoe print. With his fingers he calculates the shoe size and tries to store the pattern in his memory. Carefully he stands up and follows the footsteps, which runs all the way around the taverna, crosses the plaze and goes towards the cuartel. "As I thought," Zorro thinks out loud. He decides to walk back to the camp and tells Inez his discovery. This one shrugs her shoulders, but thanks him for the trouble. They say goodbye to each other. Zorro gets on Tornado and decides to pay a visit to Monastario and Ramon. He drives around the cuartel and climbs on the back, from the back of Tornado, on the wall. He carefully slides onto the roof of the cells and lies down on his belly. He looks over the square and sees that there are no other soldiers or lancers on guard. The gates are closed, too. Zorro carefully climbs off the roof and walks past the stables to the barracks. Behind one of the doors is Garcia's singing. Carefully Zorro pushes the door open and sees Garcia sitting on the bed. He took off his uniform jacket. Zorro sneaks in, carefully takes out his sword and puts the tip in Garcia's back. Garcia immediately stops singing and remains frightened. Good evening, Sergeant, greets Zorro in a friendly tone. "You can turn around, that's a little easier to talk about," Zorro suggests. Garcia turns around and whispers "Zorro. "What are you doing here? I want to know who set the fire to the gypsies and since you are always aware of everything', Zorro answers. He sees Garcia's feeling a little uncomfortable with the question. I don't know about it and I don't know who exactly has to do with it, senor, but at least it was the idea of Monastario', says Garcia. So you don't know who took the gunpowder from the cuartel', Zorro then asks. 'No, I really don't know. All I know is that there were two men here this afternoon who had to report to Monastario. "Why don't I know what else to do," replies Garcia. What were the names of these two men', Zorro asks directly after them. One was called, if I'm not mistaken, Martinez and the other was called Rico Salvador', says Garcia. Garcia looks at Zorro in amazement. Do you know these men, senor, he asks. A good friend of mine ran into a Rico Salvador this afternoon,' Zorro confirms. Do you know where these two men are staying,' Zorro says. If all goes well, they'll stay the night in the tavern,' says Garcia. "Thank you for the information, Garcia and good night to you", greetings Zorro. "Have a good night too, senor Zorro," wishes Garcia. When Zorro closes the door, Garcia suddenly realizes that it was really Zorro who was in his room. He stands up, runs waddlingly to the door, opens it, but doesn't see anyone anymore. Disappointed, he closes the door. Somewhere he wants to catch Zorro himself and receive the reward, but on the other hand he can appreciate the deeds of Zorro. With a sigh, he drops himself back on the bed. There will be another day when I catch Zorro', he says out loud to himself and with a grin on his face and that thought in his head, he falls asleep.

Zorro has arrived at the tavern in the meantime. From the side, he climbs onto the balcony and carefully opens the door, which opens into the bedroom. When he sees someone lying on the bed, he sneaks carefully towards it. Zorro recognizes Martinez by the moonlight entering through the door. He taps Martinez on the shoulder, which half wakes up, wants to turn around, but suddenly jumps straight up into bed at the sight of a black shadow: 'You can take it easy, senor Martinez. "I don't want to hurt you," says Zorro kindly. What are you doing here,' says Martinez, who hasn't quite recovered from the scare. "I've just come to investigate", Zorro answers with a grin on his face. Tell me why you set fire to the cars of the group of gypsies who are housed just behind here', asks Zorro in a somewhat compelling tone. "Gypsies, wagons, fire, I," Martinez hurries. Zorro has walked to a chair in the room next to a table on which Martinez's clothes are placed and picks up a shoe next to it. With his fingers he measures the shoe and then puts the shoe back in place. Martinez looks at Zorro in amazement. "What's wrong with my shoe", he wants to know. Zorro asks, without answering the previous question, 'In which room is your comrade staying? "My comrade," asks Martinez indignantly. Si, Martinez, where you've been to the cuartel this afternoon,' says Zorro, resigned. I've seen him in the posada this evening and I've had another glass of wine with him. Halfway through the evening he left and I haven't seen him since', Martinez replies. Thank you for your information, senor, and I'm sorry to have bothered you during your sleep', says Zorro in a friendly tone. He walks back to the door to the balcony, closes it behind him and climbs down again via the balcony. Tornado stood a little bit further on, but he comes straight to us at the sight of his master. Zorro rewards his horse, gets up and rides back to the cuartel. He drives to the side and parks Tornado under the window to the rooms of Monastario and Ramon. Carefully he looks inside and sees a silhouette lying on the bed. Zorro decides to go in anyway. Standing in the room, he silently takes out his sword and then sneaks up to the bed. To his surprise, he sees a different person than he would expect to see in it. Carefully he taps the strange man on the shoulder. This one opens the eyes and looks around a bit perplexed. If he wants to turn around, he sees a black ghost standing at the foot end. Surprised, he sits up straight. 'Who are you! "What do you want from me," he says. In a few steps, Zorro has arrived at the man and presses his hand against his mouth. Shh, don't be too hard, you'll wake up the commander or the alcalde', says Zorro. "I'm Zorro, the fox in the dark," he introduces himself. "I'm surprised to find you here, senor Salvador," he whispers. The man in the bed nods, because with one hand in front of his mouth he can't answer. Tell me why you set fire to the cars of the group of gypsies who are housed just behind the tavern', Zorro whispers. Very carefully, he removes the hand in front of Salvador's mouth. "That was Ramon's order," answer Salvador whispering back. I still have a debt to pay with him and that's why I sometimes do some chores for him, senor', confesses Salvador. And with the reward on your head, I'm rid of it too', Salvador suddenly answers sharply. Under his pillow, he grabs his gun and points it at Zorro. If that's how you want to play it, senor,' Zorro asks, "Something frightened by this sudden change. In a lightning fast reaction, Zorro taps his sword on Salvador's hand, causing him to drop the gun out of his hands. Zorro puts the tip of the sword in the trigger and then lifts the gun. He takes the gun from his sword and points it at Martinez, who quickly puts his hands in the air. "Walk out of the room, to the office," orders Zorro. Salvador gets out of the bed and walks towards the door, opens it and walks into the office. Ramon, who's still working behind the desk, abruptly stops what he was doing. What's going on here', he asks tensely and looks at Salvador and Zorro. Sorry to disturb you, senor, but this gentleman belongs in a cell', Zorro explains with a strict voice. Ramon gets up, asks what Salvador has done, grabs a bunch of keys from the desk and walks to the door. On the way Zorro tells the story and Salvador completes it, where Zorro is not quite sure how the fork works. When we get to the cell, Ramon opens the cell door. When Salvador walks in, Ramon grabs Zorro by the arm. Zorro can no longer hold back a cry of pain and grabs the painful spot. Soon he'll kick the cell door shut. To his relief, the keys fall out of the keyhole due to the blow. Ramon was so shocked by the cry that he had let Zorro go right away. Gratefully Zorro takes advantage of this and runs to the stairs of the barracks. Two steps at a time, he runs upstairs. The soldiers were also immediately awakened by the cry and jumped out of bed. On his way up, Zorro takes his sword out of the sheath, pushes and punches with his good arm a few soldiers to the side and climbs up the balustrade. He kicks off a few more soldiers while taking the rope that is hanging on it and waves the rope to the roof of the stables. In the meantime, Monastario has come running out of the house to get in touch with the noise. "Get him! Get him! "Don't let him get away," yells at the soldiers in command. Zorro climbs over a wall, whistles, hides his sword in the meantime, greets him and jumps down. He ends up in the saddle on the back of his faithful friend and leaves. Tornado runs back to the cave in a flash. Once there, Zorro rewards the animal once more, gives him a hand of grain, and says goodbye to him. He runs through the tunnel to the stairs and ends up in the secret room, where he dresses. He looks with pain on his face at the wound on the arm that has started to bleed again. Quickly looks through the peephole to see if everything is safe and quiet and then goes through the passage. He closes the door, walks to the bathroom and takes a cloth from it. He moistened the cloth a little and patted the wound with it. Then he walks back into the room, takes the jar of Inez ointment and puts it on the wound. It stings a little bit, but not for long. Then he walks to a box, opens it and takes out a bandage. Carefully, he's re-wounding the wound. Satisfied, he looks at the result and then puts on his nightdress. He cleans up the stuff, rinses out the towel and hangs it up to dry again. Then he walks back into the room and falls tired into bed. Not much later he falls into a deep sleep.

When Diego wakes up the next morning, he doesn't feel fully rested. He sits upright in bed and rubs his hand over the covered wound. Luckily the bandage stayed on and the wound stopped bleeding. Diego gets out of his bed and walks to the bathroom to freshen up. After a refreshing shower, he gets dressed and walks out of his room, through the gallery to the stairs, downstairs and enters the sala. He sees his father sitting in a chair with Ramon. Good morning, my son. "Slept badly", his father greets him questioningly. 'Just slept badly indeed. "I couldn't sleep," answers Diego, resigned. Ramon does indeed know Manuel Esteban from the past', Alejandro starts to tell us. With a sigh, Diego plunges into an empty chair. "But we knew that the day before yesterday anyway, Father," Diego asks with questioning. "How could you possibly know", Ramon wants to know. Martinez and Esteban were here the day before yesterday. And I've sold Esteban hides before," replies Alejandro. "Breakfast is ready", Diego suddenly asks yawning. Alejandro and Ramon look at Diego strangely. "As we are used to, my son," Alejandro Diego answers, looking indignantly at him. Ramon also looks at Diego in a strange way. But Diego ignores it, gets up from his chair, walks out of the sala, goes to the dining room, sits there and starts breakfast. Where were we again', Alejandro interrupts the silence. But that is new for me to hear, senor, that you have done business with Esteban before', Ramon remembers. Yes, that's a lot of years ago, when I had just settled here and the hacienda was still small', Alejandro starts to tell us. By then I had started with fifty cattle and did not have that many skins. Esteban was one of my first customers. The strange thing was that in the beginning he had trouble keeping to the payment agreements and at the last payment he was in very neat clothes', Alejandro continues. "Some time later I heard that Esteban was working with you," he concludes. "Yeah, he's an old acquaintance from my childhood and we've always been good friends," replies Ramon. 'But I have to get back to the cuartel. It's been my pleasure to speak to you again," Ramon then says. Both gentlemen stand up from their chairs and give each other a hand. Ramon turns around and leaves the hacienda. Shaking his head, he also walks to the dining room and joins Diego at the table. Silently they eat their breakfast.

After breakfast Diego decides to go to Inez and her group. When Bernardo enters the sala, Diego gestures that he should come along as well. With a smile on his face, he follows Diego to the stables and together they get on horseback and ride towards the pueblo. Once there they see that the group is rehearsing for a new performance. Diego and Bernardo are invited to participate and Diego joins the group without any doubt. Bernardo indicates that he prefers to watch and helps out here where necessary. Sometimes he gives a clue or comes up with a better strategy to make a choreography stand out even better. After a few hours of practice and trial and error, they take a break. Inez comes with a bowl of sandwiches, followed by Bernardo with a bowl of cold limonada in his hands. Gratefully everyone grabs a sandwich and a glass of lemonade and with great satisfaction they eat them. In the meantime, Inez has sat down next to Diego. "And does it all work a little", she asks, gently rubbing his left arm. "Perfect", answer Diego with a smile. After the break they repeat everything they had practiced before and then Diego decides that it is time to go back to the hacienda. He thanks Inez and the group and together with Bernardo they go home again.

When he gets home, he finds Alejandro at the big table in the sala. He's busy writing and he's startled when Diego greets him. He turns the paper around and then he gets up. "Secret things, Father," says Diego, pointing to the paper turned over. "No, I was just shocked and turned the paper around," Alejandro apologizes. "I'm going to take a shower first and put on some clean cloth," says Diego. Alejandro nods, takes a deep breath and sits down again, when Diego has finished the sala. He turns the paper over again and starts writing again. Diego walks upstairs, closes the door behind him and then goes to the bathroom. There he undresses, removes the bandage from his upper arm and sees that it has turned a little red. He shrugs his shoulders and gets in the shower. When he is clean again, he puts one towel around his waist, dries his upper body with another towel, which he then hangs to dry on a hook. He takes Inez's jar of ointment, puts a little of it on the wound. When the ointment has retracted a little, it takes a new dressing and reattaches the wound. Daanra combs his hair, updates his moustache a little and laughs happily in the mirror. Then he puts on a clean set of clothes and leaves the bedroom. It is now time for dinner again, when he enters the sala. His dad's already cleaned up all his stuff and gets up from his chair. "You even updated your moustache," his father jokes. "Yeah, sometimes you have to," Diego laughs back. Together they walk back into the dining room and start dinner. Bernardo also joined us and the three of them toast to a pleasant evening. And it will be, because after dinner Diego picks up his guitar, Alejandro sits down at the piano and together they start making music. A couple of servants came to sit down and have a good time. Not much later Alejandro proposes to ask all the servants to join him and after a few minutes the sala is filled with music and singing and dancing servants. When it's midnight, it's time to put an end to it. Alejandro and Diego wish everyone a good night's sleep and they themselves withdraw into their own room. Not much later, the hacienda de la Vega was retired.


	7. Luisa in trouble

Subscribe to DeepL Pro to edit this document.  
Visit Pro for more information.

The next morning, Diego wakes up early in the morning. He stretches, gets out of his bed and walks to the bathroom. He undresses, takes the bandages off his upper arm and takes a shower. When he has washed himself, he puts a towel around his waist and stands in front of the mirror. Let's have a look at himself. Is he really the devious fox, who is now infamous and famous all over California, with a price above his head? It makes him laugh for himself. Then he grabs some shaving foam and a knife and updates his narrow pencil moustache. Satisfied he looks again in the mirror. Then he walks into his room, takes the jar of Inez ointment and puts some ointment on the wound. Then he takes a bandage and reattaches the wound. Satisfied, he looks at it and then dresses with a clean set of clothes. Today he decides to wear his brown trousers and jacket with a black shirt. Then Diego walks out of his room, up the gallery and when he walks down the stairs, he sees Luisa walking up the patio through the gate.

"Luisa what are you early," he says. 'Diego, how good that you're already up. "I need to tell you something urgently," answers Luisa with a slight panic in her voice. "Come with me to the sala", Diego invites her. He opens the door and lets Luisa in. "Diego, for a few days, Monastario has been trying to court me. "He wants to marry me," begins to tell Luisa. Diego can hardly believe his ears. How dare Monastario impose himself in front of 'his' Luisa? 'But why that all of a sudden', says Diego. "I don't know. A few days ago he suddenly stood at our door and came to say that his heart is running wild when he thinks of me or when he thinks he hears my voice or my name', Luisa replies. "But the mere thought of me living with that creep... No, I'm never gonna do that. Rather dead than living with him', she continues. Diego looks at her seriously. "What was your first reaction when he made this known," he wants to know. I was so surprised, that I was full of teeth with my mouth and couldn't release any more,' Luisa says. 'Diego, please help me. That creep is now going to be showing off every morning and has already indicated that if I don't marry him, he will have my parents arrested and take our hacienda'. 'You don't mean that. Did he really say that?", Diego asks with dismay. 'Si Diego. This is what he said this morning. That's why I came here so early and I'm glad you were up already," Luisa answered anxiously. "As soon as my father comes down, I'll discuss this with him right away. "Maybe he knows a solution," Diego then comes up with it. 'Until then, you must try to avoid Monastario. If necessary, you'll only come and hide here temporarily," he suggests. "Thank you, Diego. I will remember your proposal', Luisa clearly replies with relief, now that she knows that there is a possibility of avoiding Monastario. At the same time Diego and Luisa get up and walk out the sala to the front door. When Luisa wants to walk away, Diego suddenly asks 'Does Monastario always come at the same time?' 'Usually when the church bells strike nine o'clock,' Luisa answers with some surprise: 'I'll make sure I'll be with you tomorrow just before nine o'clock, Luisa. I want to see his reaction, when someone else is there," Diego suddenly suggests. "If you'd like to do that, Diego, you'll reassure me a lot," says Luisa thankfully. "Then we'll get to this now and see you tomorrow morning". "Thank you", says Luisa relieved. Then she turns around, walks to the gate, gets on her horse and waves goodbye. Diego, who is still standing in the doorway of the hacienda, swings back with a smile on his face. Then a servant closes the gate again.

It's at this very moment that Alejandro comes down the stairs. He looks at Diego in amazement. "Who was that on this early morning," he asks curiously. "Come on, Father, and I'll tell you everything," Diego suggests. Together they enter the sala, take a seat in the chair and Diego tells him the whole conversation with Luisa. "I think it's forbidden, Diego, to forcibly marry", Alejandro says alarmingly. "I don't know, Father. But what I do know is that Monastario is out of line with his book and smacks of blackmail', answers Diego. "We'll keep an eye on it anyway," he continues. "Come on, let's get something to eat first," Alejandro then suggests. At that moment Bernardo comes walking and the three of them walk to the dining room.

That afternoon, Diego, with Bernardo, leaves for the mission. "We still have to meet the new Father, Bernardo. Because of all the problems, we haven't gotten around to it yet', thinks Diego. Bernardo nods in agreement. Along the way he tells the story of Luisa. Bernardo looks at his friend and makes a 'Z' movement with his finger. "No, Bernardo, I'm going to see if I can handle this on my own. But if necessary, señor Zorro will always be able to help', concludes Diego. Bernardo nods satisfied and together they drive on with a smile on their face.

When they arrived at the mission, tied up the horses and walked through the gate, they saw Father Felipe and another Father passing by. When Father Felipe saw the two lords, he raised his hand to greet them and walked towards the company. 'Don Diego, good to see you. May I introduce you to Father Francisco," introduces Felipe to the new Father. Diego shakes hands with Francisco and takes a close look at him. Where Felipe in the years by gray hair and baler head has got, the new father has a full bunch of dark brown curls and a prosperous belly, which is not to hide under his leg. Diego de la Vega', Diego introduces himself and bends slightly forward. And this is my deaf-mute servant, Bernardo,' says Diego behind it, laying his hand on Bernardo's shoulder. Bernardo also nods and shows a smile on his face. "How's your father?" Father Felipe then asks. "My father has never been so energetic. What medication did you give him, already a few months ago', answers Diego teasingly, with a broad grin on his face. "Nothing special. Everything I give to other people with such, or more serious, injuries', Father Felipe replies. 'Come on, let's have a drink. It's starting to get pretty warm," Father Felipe suggests. Diego says, 'Good idea', and the four of them enter the church and then sit down in a small room, behind the altar. Father Felipe offered everyone a glass of wine and then sat down with it. The conversation is transformed into all kinds of things and activities that are now taking place in and around the pueblo, old events and memories are being recounted and told, and Zorro is also being discussed for a moment. If this Zorro is going to cause problems at the mission," Father Francisco would like to know. No, only when there is injustice will Zorro come', Felipe tells us. You may occasionally have to take care of a person unjustly imprisoned and released by Zorro, but more than that, probably nothing more will happen', continues Felipe. Diego was curious about Father Francisco's origins and vision for the future, and asked him to listen to his head, so that the subject of Zorro could be relegated to the background. When all is said and done, Diego decides it's time to go. He stands up, thanks the fathers for their conviviality and openness and together with Bernardo they leave the mission. Diego decides to go to the gypsies for a while.

When they get there, they're greeted by Inez. Diego and Bernardo get off their horses and walk with Inez to the rest of the group. The burnt down cars are still there, just as Zorro saw them that night. What happened here', Diego suddenly asks, realizing that of course he couldn't know anything about it yet. You haven't been given that yet,' says Inez, stinging it with her finger on the chest. Last night, someone felt the need to set fire to two of our cars. Luckily we were able to save the other cars', Inez continues. "Do you already know who did this?" Diego wants to know. "No, but Zorro's been investigating and I think he should've fled again after that. So I don't know anything yet', Inez answers. Sooner or later, Senor Zorro will come and tell you', Diego jokes with an almost inconspicuous wink at Inez. "I'll come in tomorrow and bring some new stuff. There are still things you need quickly," says Diego afterwards. 'No, we've got everything we need. Other stuff can be replaced later on. We share the cars for now, until a solution is found. "But thank you for your offer," answers Inez gratefully. Diego and Bernardo help the group with the daily chores and then leave for the hacienda.

You stayed away a long time,' says Alejandro, when Diego and Bernardo walk into the sala. "Si Father, we have met the new Father, Francisco. I think it's a worthy successor to Father Felipe," answers Diego. After that we went to see Inez and her group. Last night, people set fire to two of their cars', he continues. And what have you been up to today,' Diego concludes. "Monastario and Ramon stopped by again this afternoon. They asked about you, but wouldn't tell me what for," Alejandro starts by telling me. You didn't say I'd be at Luisa's tomorrow morning,' Diego says in shock. Alejandro reassures Diego, with a wink in his face, 'No, I certainly didn't say that, my boy'. Diego breathes relief. However, Alejandro continues. "The two gentlemen came to announce that there will be one tax per employee. Per employee walking around here, including the workers on the land, a percentage of tax has to be paid to the alcalde. When señor Ramon finds out that there is too little pay, the ranchero gets a prison sentence and a number of workers are arrested to do the alcalde chores,' says Alejandro with an increasingly angry look in the eye. "But that's absurd," says Diego angrily. He's gotta hold back, but inside he's boiling with anger. "It is, my son", Alejandro confirms. Within two days, each ranchero must submit a list of all the names of the workers he employs, including his age and duties. So Bernardo must also be added to the list', Alejandro says sadly. What can we do about this, Father,' Diego then asks after a brief silence. "I'll write a letter to the governor. I also ask him whether it is legal for a commander to force a woman to marry him', Alejandro suggests. "That's an idea", Diego answers with concern. Alejandro takes a close look at his son. What are you thinking, my son," he says. If you are not afraid that the letter will be intercepted and you will be arrested,' Diego asks. 'That's something I've been thinking about. But I send the letter to my good friend Ignacio Torres in San Fernando, asking him to send it to the governor in Monterey', replies Alejandro. 'That's a good idea, Father. Thus the letter, sometimes true with a detour, is still true where the creature has to go, without it being suspicious', says Diego with satisfaction. 'Come on, let's have dinner now. Tomorrow I'll start with that letter', Alejandro suggests. He gives his son a friendly slap on the shoulder and walks to the dining room. Not much later Bernardo joins us and the three of them start a delicious meal, consisting of turkey, fresh salad, enriched with tomatoes, cucumber, paprika and onion.

When they have eaten out and are still having fun at the table, while the servants are clearing the table again, Diego proposes to go to the performance of the gypsies in the pueblo. "That's a super good proposition, Diego. Have a nice night out together and then I can meet your friends', Alejandro answers with surprise. With the three of them, because of course Bernardo also goes along, they drive in the carriage to the pueblo. When they arrive there, they see that a group of people have already gathered around a wooden platform that serves as a stage. Alejandro, Diego and Bernardo walk behind the stage and at the sight of Inez he shouts 'can we still be of service to you? "Diego, how nice to see you here. "Who brought you?" she asks, pointing to Alejandro. "May I introduce you to my father, Don Alejandro", Diego introduces his father to the whole group. What an honour to meet you, señor de la Vega', says Inez admiringly and leans forward. Likewise, Alejandro answers with a friendly smile on his mouth. This is then Inez, the head of this group', Diego Inez suggests and then he introduces all the members of the group to his father.

Shall we, like in Spain, do the opening dance together again', Inez Diego suddenly suggests. A little overwhelmed by this question, Diego answers "Yes, that's good. Just give me a few minutes to warm up, because it's been a while. Alejandro and Bernardo decide to find a place among the audience and wish Diego and Inez good luck. After a few minutes Inez climbs on the podium. "Gracias señores i senoritas, boys and girls for your great attendance and interest. Tonight I have a special guest. I introduce you to Diego de la Vega', Inez calls out to the public. These are starting to clap and Diego appears on stage. When Inez and Diego are ready, the orchestra starts playing. As if they were dancing together in Spain yesterday, that's what it felt and looked like. Both are totally absorbed, in the rhythm of the sounds of the flamenco music and when the last notes have been heard, the applause bursts loose. Diego and Inez bow to the audience a few times and then leave the stage waving. Behind the scenes, Inez introduces Diego to perform that one dance that they have practiced in Spain, but have never shown to the public, at the end of the show. Diego immediately agrees and Inez informs the orchestra of the change. But first it's the dancers, jugglers and acrobats' turn to perform their act. When they have left the stage with a thunderous applause, the orchestra starts playing again. As soon as the first notes have sounded, Inez and Diego appear again on stage. This dance is also completely absorbed in the music and you can clearly see that Diego and Inez are exactly in tune with each other. At the end the jugglers and acrobats come back and perform a slightly different act than the one they just showed. With the whole group they give away a great show. Diego performs some more arts with the acrobats, while Inez performs another dance with the dancers. When the music is over and Diego stands on top of the shoulders of two acrobats, a deafening appalus bursts out. To everyone's surprise, almost the entire plaza is filled with people, including the entire garrison, Luis Ramon and Monastario. When Diego is back on stage with both feet, all the members of the gypsy group stand up, in a row and at the same time bow to the audience. Then everyone takes a step back, putting Diego at the front and everyone in the group applauds Diego, who bends again and points to Inez with a slightly shy face. Inez reacts by also coming forward and bends gratefully to the audience. The applause continues for a long time after everyone has left the stage waving. When the whole group has sat down behind the scenes and everyone has been offered a glass of wine, they all toast to the success. Not much later, Alejandro and Bernardo appear. 'Bravo, bravo! "What a show you've made of it," Alejandro exclaims. "Thank you, senor de la Vega. We did this in Spain every night in a large tent with stands', Inez explains. "Together with my son Diego", Alejandro asks me in amazement. "Diego was indeed often there, yes," confirms Inez. Alejandro opens his mouth and wants to say something, but is interrupted by a lot of noise, which comes from the stage. Everyone looks back and to everyone's surprise there are soldiers at all exits. Monastario walks forward. "After such a performance, you may immediately return part of your proceeds. The so-called artist's tax', Monastario strongly recommends. Proceeds', Inez asks in amazement and has gotten up in the meantime. I don't think you don't make any money out of this. And by the way, I've seen someone go around in a hat to catch money,' Monastario says provocatively. 'Well, senor, we don't charge for this. And who then has seen you go around with the hat', Inez wants to know, pointing the group around. Monastario looks at everyone in the group, but can't answer. Alejandro also stood by and stood in front of Monastario. So no one from this group went around in a hat and you accuse these people unjustly', he says firmly, looking Monastario tightly at him. Diego and Bernardo are sitting there and watching. Where does the one with green trousers, blue overalls and a red bandana around the neck end up', Monastario perseveres. I think you should check out the plaza and its surroundings, Commander, because there is no one here who matches your description', Inez answers with relief.

Angry, Monastario turns around and orders his men to search the area. Then he turns around and focuses on Diego. "I didn't know you had such good stamina, young man de la Vega. With a strict look, he turns around again and leaves the room. What is astonishing about this event is that everyone is silent for a moment, each of them immersed in their own thoughts. "Shall we go to the hacienda, Father", Diego breaks the silence. "That's good, my son", Alejandro answers with relief. He doesn't like tense silences so much. Diego gestures to Bernardo that they are going, thanks Inez and the group very much and the three of them leave the gypsies. The plaza is now empty again, except for a few. Arriving at the carriage, Diego suddenly says: 'It's strange that someone should just pass by in a hat and keep the proceeds for themselves'. The stranger must have fled the pueblo a long time ago', Alejandro answers. "That might well be the case, Father," says Diego thoughtfully. Silently they get in and drive back to the hacienda. When he gets there, Diego decides to go straight to his room, because, he says, he has to be with Luisa again tomorrow before nine o'clock. His father nods understandingly, wishes his son a good night's sleep and enters the house himself. Bernardo follows Diego upstairs and when they are in Diego's room, have closed the door, Bernardo makes a 'Z' sign with his finger. Diego's going down on the bed. 'No, my friend. There are no clues at all to the person in the hat. There's nothing Zorro can do with this," explains Diego. Bernardo taps him on the shoulder, so Diego looks at him. Bernardo points to himself and starts nodding. "Did you see who that person was," asks Diego pleasantly surprised. Bernardo nods with conviction and begins to gesture what he has seen. "You want to say that Manuel Esteban was the one with the hat", Diego asks for confirmation. Bernardo nods convincingly again. "Then it's time for a trip", sighs Diego. He stands up again and walks to the secret passage. To be on the safe side, he looks back and then presses the button in the corner of the chimney of the fireplace. The door opens without a sound and Diego enters the secret room and closes the door again. There he puts on his black outfit again and goes through the corridors to the cave, where Tornado cheerfully greets him. There's work to be done again, my friend,' says Zorro sighing to his horse. Tornado roars for a moment, scrapes the ground with his forefoot, while his master steps up and leaves the cave in a trot. As soon as he gets the tracks, he turns into a smooth gallop. The twilight begins to fall and the pole star is already in the sky. Because of the strong gallop, a pleasant wind blows in Zorro's face. Not much later Tornado reduced speed. They're reaching the pueblo. Zorro climbs on one of the balconies of the houses, which are located on the edge of the pueblo. "Hide your Tornado", Zorro whispers to his horse. Tornado does what he is asked and in a trot he looks for a sheltered place, not far from the pueblo. Zorro climbs up the roof and sits on the ridge next to a chimney. This gives him an overview of the entire plaza, the cuartel and the tavern. The darkness begins to fall, the stars are back in the sky and the full moon provides some relief. Zorro, for example, is waiting for almost an hour, but he hasn't seen a trace of Manuel Esteban.

When he decides to look for another moment to get up, the gates of the cuartel suddenly open. Ramon rides up the plaza on his horse, looks quickly around him, and then leaves the pueblo in a gallop. Zorro goes back to the balcony as fast as he can, where he has climbed up, whistles and drops into the saddle as soon as Tornado is under him. "Quick Tornado", orders Zorro. Zorro crosses the plaza in a strong canter and goes out of the pueblo via the same route that Ramon took. As soon as Tornado sees the vast path in front of him, he accelerates his pace. It won't be long before Zorro gets Ramon in his sights. He slows down Tornado and sends him off the path, to the shelter of the trees, where they continue the chase at an appropriate distance. Ramon gallops on unsuspectingly and then takes a path on the right. Zorro continues to follow. Sometimes he just looks back, to make sure he's not being chased. Suddenly Ramon slows down and not much later he arrives at a shed. Zorro sends Tornado to the vegetation and they arrive at the back of the shed at walking pace. Zorro has to chuckle and whisper to his horse 'Known shed, or not my friend'. Tornado nods his head, knowing that every simple sound will betray his presence. Zorro climbs off his horse, sneaks to the side of the shed and carefully looks in through the window. He sees Ramon standing there and also recognizes Manuel Esteban. Then he notices his own shadow, which shines through the moonlight. Quickly he dives down, hoping it hasn't been seen and sneaks silently to the front. He stands by the door and listens attentively. This was an easy way to take money from those people, Manuel," he hears Ramon say. 'It's still a good yield, though. Such a two hundred and fifty pesos', Manuel replies. At that moment Zorro swings open the door, pulls out his sword and orders the men to raise their hands. I knew one of your men was involved," says Zorro in a friendly tone to Ramon. He goes on to say: 'Pick up even more money from the poor and accuse the group of gypsies of doing so'. "How did you find out", Ramon wants to know. I have my own ways to get information quickly, without people realising it', Zorro answers. 'But if you'll excuse me. "I'll take the money", Zorro decides. He orders the men to stand in a corner, takes the pouch with money from the table and walks backwards to the door, his sword stitched forward. At the door he whistles, hides his sword and turns around lightning fast and jumps on Tornado. They're gonna run off in a flash. Ramon quickly grabs the musket, which is standing against the wall, runs out of the door, fires a shot, which disappears into thin air, and then throws the musket angry on the ground. In the meantime Manuel has also walked outside and comes to stand next to Ramon, with his hands in his side and shaking his head. They decide to go in for a while. "That Zorro will be hanging over not too long," says Ramon, banging his fist on the table. "Tomorrow we'll increase the reward and open a manhunt for him. Manuel can only nod and has long been happy that this is how it ended. He wants to get away from Ramon, but then he himself is sentenced to death for everything he has done for him.

In the meantime, Zorro has returned all the money to the people he knows who were present at the show that evening, telling them that the people are allowed to bring this personally to the gypsies, or instead some food or useful items. Tomorrow it will become clear why, he says. Fulfilled, he drives back to the cave. There he gets off his horse, gives him a handful of grain and returns to the secret room through the system of corridors. It's what he dresses for, looks through the peephole and enters the room. In the chair, he sees Bernardo, who has fallen asleep.

Diego's gently bumping his friend. Bernardo blinks his eyes and looks at Diego asleep. Diego apologises and then tells me what he has discovered and what he has done with the money. And now it's time to go to sleep. "I have to be with Luisa by 9:00 tomorrow," he closes. Bernardo stands up, stretches, wishes Diego a good night's sleep, and leaves the room. Not much later, everyone at the de la Vega House is in deep sleep.

The next morning, Diego is awakened by Bernardo. With his eyes half open, he sits up and thanks his friend yawning. This shouldn't happen too often, going to bed so late and getting up so early', Diego sighs after it. Then he crawls out of his bed, goes to the bathroom and throws a splash of water in his face. Bernardo gives him a towel. Diego rubs the sleep out of his eyes, dries his face and reshapes his hair. My bandana and mask make a blow to my hair, at the back', says Diego, looking at his hair. "Hopefully it won't get too serious. When Diego's satisfied, they walk out of the bathroom again. Bernardo goes downstairs to see if breakfast is ready by now, while Diego gets dressed. Not much later Diego arrives in the dining room and a few minutes later also Alejandro. "What's your plan, Diego", Alejandro suddenly asks. What do you mean, Father,' Diego asks in amazement, 'What are you going to do if Monastario gets handsy to Luisa', Alejandro replies. 'I'm here to support Luisa in the first place. I don't think Monastario, in front of me, dares to do anything', Diego supposes. "I hope you're right," says Alejandro with concern. Ah, we'll see how it goes,' Diego says reassuringly. After breakfast Diego says goodbye to his father and leaves together with Bernardo for Luisa.

When Diego and Bernardo arrive, have boarded the horses behind the house and are let in through the back door by a servant, Victoria comes to him with happy eyes. 'How nice of you to come. "Come on," Victoria greets them and the three of them walk to the sala where they take their seats. At that moment Luisa comes running towards us and gratefully greets the gentlemen. A servant comes with a leaf of tea and some goodies, distributes them and then leaves the sala again. The company toasts and at the same time they take a sip of the steaming tea. Diego, do you perhaps know a way for me to reject Monastario without endangering my family and myself', Luisa then asks. Diego thinks for a moment and then says "What if you say that your heart has already been forgiven to someone else? "Then at least you're not lying. You're right, but I think he also knows that my heart is for Zorro and that's a bandit and that's already punishable', says Luisa alarmingly. "That's right. "And if you tell me you're having an affair with me," suggests Diego. His heart jumps at this thought. "Everyone knows that you're a good friend, but there's no more between us," laughs Luisa. And you put yourself and your father in danger, because don't think that Monastario will accept that just like that', Luisa suddenly changes his mind. Diego nods and looks a little disappointed in front of him. He'd love to help Luisa and woo her so much. If only father were here, he certainly had a solution', says Luisa suddenly. Diego looks at her sadly. Victoria stands up and wants to walk into the kitchen to get a drink, when there is a modest knock on the door. A servant opens the door and Monastario enters the door opening. When he gets his eye on Luisa, he walks towards her dancing, grabs her hands in his and kisses them. "Have you already made up your mind, my dear", Monastario tells Luisa. That's when Diego gets up and scrapes his throat. Why would Luisa want or be able to make a decision on such a short notice, senor', he says after it. Monastario scares lightly and turns his head towards Diego. De la Vega, what are you doing here and why are you interfering,' he says. You can see for yourself that the senorita is not yet ready for a marriage and that she has no feelings for you', Diego simply answers. Monastario straightens his back and walks to Diego. There he stands before him, with his hands in his side, his chin up and looks Diego tightly in the eyes. Once we're married, something you'll probably never do, I'll make her the richest woman in all of California, and she'll feel the same way about me when I love her," he says confidently. Then he turns around a quarter turn, so he doesn't stand in front of Diego anymore. Victoria, who has meanwhile stood behind Luisa and put her hands on his shoulders, suddenly says, 'When Miguel comes to hear about this, you are no longer sure of your life, senor'. "Ah, then that traitor has to get out of his hiding place before he can start protecting you," Monastario says defiantly. "We'll see about that," says Diego. What do you mean, Monastario wants to know. "Oh nothing, senor, I spoke my mind out loud," laughs Diego, as he strokes through the hair with one hand. Luisa looks at him with suspicion. But what if my heart is already in the hands of another man', Luisa asks softly and insecurely. Monastario turns around with a jolt when she hears these words and looks at her with suspicion. "What do you mean, your heart is already for someone else", he then asks briefly. You won't believe it, but my heart already belongs to a certain person," Luisa apologizes. "You can't, you can't," Monastario yells angry. "Who's the man," he yells out. Diego is afraid that Monastario will grab Luisa by the throat when he hears the name. "Diego", Luisa says quietly. Monastario looks at her in bewilderment. Diego also needs to recover from the answer and looks Luisa straight in the eye for a few seconds. Will it really or will this be a trick to get rid of Monastario, he changes his mind. He doesn't get more time to think, because Monastario, who has turned red with anger, turns around and goes to Diego. Just in time Diego manages to stay out of Monastario's arms and turns around him. Monastario turns around and wants to run towards Diego again, when Luisa suddenly stands in front of him. "Sorry, but I don't want to live with a man with that kind of mentality," she exclaims. No, with an idiot like him, who has nothing in him, can only dress neatly, read books or play his guitar, that's what you want to live with', Monastario exclaims, pointing to Diego, who is standing behind Luisa at a short distance, sharpening his body to intervene immediately if this turns out to be necessary. "Si, indeed," Luisa shouts with certainty. Monastario raises his arm. At that moment Diego jumps forward and grabs the arm of Monastario. Luisa makes a scream and collapses. Victoria takes Luisa by the arm and pulls her towards her. Diego looks Monastario in the eye. 'I wouldn't do that, senor. Certainly not if you still want to conquer her heart somehow', Diego warns him. Monastario looks at Diego tightly for a few seconds, relaxes his muscles again, after which Diego lets go of his arm. Get your chest wet, senor, you're far from being rid of me', Monastario warns him and with a red head, he nods briefly to Victoria and Luisa and leaves the hacienda in a hurry. Luisa gets up to Diego and puts her head against his chest. "Thank you, Diego. That was very brave of you. I honestly didn't expect this from you," says Luisa. "I can't let you hit him because he couldn't control his emotions anymore, Luisa", Diego answers. Luisa takes a little distance from Diego again and looks at him closely. Suddenly she sees something about him that she had never seen before. He's less stupid and clumsy than he's pretending to be, she thinks. "I want you to blush", Diego asks carefully. Luisa looks frightened up, turns around and runs out of the sala. Diego and Victoria stay behind in amazement and look at each other. "Well, women are only weird creatures, or not Diego," says Victoria. Diego has to laugh and nod. "But what would you say, Victoria, if I married Luisa," asks Diego carefully. "I wouldn't mind that and I don't think Miquel would either," replies Victoria. "Thank you, Diego, for standing up for us," says Victoria after it. 'No problem, that was just my duty. I can't allow anyone to hit Luisa, or anyone else,' Diego replied. "You've shown more of yourself than you've done since your return from Spain", Victoria replies. Diego is not sure whether he should see this as something positive or whether there is danger lurking. Soon he'll say goodbye and go home.

When Diego arrives at the hacienda, Monastario's horse stands at the gate. Quickly Diego gets off his horse and walks into the hacienda. There's his dad with Monastario in the sala. At the sight of Diego, his father stands up and invites his son to join him. "Long time no see, Commander", Diego greets with mockery. Monastario gets up and walks towards Diego. You pretend to be very different from what you actually are, de la Vega," Monastario says strictly. What do you mean, senor, Diego asks innocently. "You know what I mean," answer Monastario strictly. I can't allow you to hit Luisa just because you can't control your emotions', Diego mockingly replies. Monastario lifts his arm, clenches his fist and wants to pull it out, when at that moment Alejandro grabs the arm of Monastario. There's no fighting in my house, senor. "Control yourself and let's talk about it. That's when the door opens and Ramon walks in. Monastario and Ramon look at each other in amazement, both wondering what the other is doing here. What a pleasant gathering', Diego suddenly says lightly. "Sit down and tell me what you're both doing here," suggests Diego. Monastario and Ramon take a look at Diego and sit in a chair.

When Ramon opens his mouth to say something, Monastario starts talking.

"I can see why Luisa likes you, Diego. "I think there's a very different person in you than you'd have us believe," he continues. Are you claiming that I am Zorro', says Diego with an indignant look, looking from Monastario to Ramon and back again. It won't, how am I going to talk my way out of this, he'll change his mind at the same time. Alejandro's watching tensely. He knows his son's secret all too well and hopes that Monastario and Ramon will not see through the play Diego is performing.

"Constantly that talk about Zorro tired me", he yawned after it. "I will," answer Monastario succinctly. Diego looks at Monastario with a dubious look, after which Monastario looks back. Ramon did not hear what Monastario just said and only sees the two gentlemen looking at each other. "Let's try that out," Monastario says. Without saying a word, he stands up and walks out of the hacienda. Not much later he returns with a sabre of one of the soldiers and gives it to Diego. "If you want to fight this, you can do this outside in the patio", warns Alejandro. Diego takes the sabre like it's something dirty and looks at Monastario. "Fine, if you want to find out this way," says Diego, resigned. He turns around and quietly walks out of the hacienda. Monastrio comes after him, followed by Ramon and Alejandro, who both look at each other in fear. Once in the patio, Monastario stretches out, springs through his feet and knees, bends his sword a little and stands in the position. Diego looks at it and looks closely at the sabre. Manuel Escalante had once taught him how to handle a sabre, but now he could take advantage of that by doing the opposite, he changed his mind. Diego takes a close look at Monastario, who's all set up. Diego tries to stand in the same way as Monastario, clumsily holding the sabre in his hand and with a view to dying at any moment. En garde, Monastrio suddenly shouts. Diego raises the weapon out of fear and touches a few hanging branches of the tree. Monastario looks at Diego in amazement, shakes his head and launches his first attack. With his arm stretched out, he's headed for Diego. He sees it happen and raises his sabre in front of him. When the blades of the weapons slide past each other, Diego stumbles past Monastario and then turns around. Monatsario looks at Diego and shakes his head again. "Come on, you can do this much better," he says. Ramon and Alejandro are standing in the doorway of the hacienda. Once again, Monastario is launching an attack. Stumbling backwards, Diego tries to repel the attacks. As soon as Monastario thinks he can see his chance and starts an attack from an unexpected angle, Diego stumbles over the edge of a border and falls to the ground. He immediately grabs his ankle. "Ow, that doesn't feel good," he's moaning. Alejandro and Ramon come running right away and sit next to him. Carefully they pull the boot off Diego's foot and look at his ankle. Monastario is just as dubious. Did he make a mistake or is Diego playing a game with him? Meanwhile, Alejandro and Ramon have helped Diego to get up and help Diego, who doesn't dare to stand on his foot, into the hacienda. Monastario's just after it. In the sala, Diego is put on a chair. Alejandro asks one of the servants to get bandages and cold cloths. The servant nods and not much later he comes back with what he asked for. 'Sorry, Commander, but I really can't go on right now. "I'd like to finish with you sometime," Diego apologizes. He should know, he's chuckling in his head at the same time. "Ohh, that day will definitely come again, senor", answers Monastario with a grin on his face. "Come Ramon, let's go. We have other important business to do', concludes Monastario. Without saying another word to Alejandro or Diego, both gentlemen are running out of hacienda. Alejandro looks at his son with a smile on his face. 'You should have been an actor, Diego. You've made Monastario very doubtful," laughs Alejandro. Diego looks at his father inquisitively. "What exactly do you mean by that, Father," he asks carefully. Monastario was so under the impression that you are Zorro, but after this incident he doesn't know for sure anymore', replies Alejandro. And when you've only healed again, I'm going to give you some fencing lessons, because it's really awful to look at', he continues. Diego looks at his father in a somewhat pathetic way, but in his mind he has to laugh at his father's proposal. "I'd better go to my room. After all that has happened today, I've grown very tired," concludes Diego. His father nods and helps Diego get up. Carefully Diego stumbles the sala up the stairs and when he comes into his room, sees Bernardo and has closed the door, he laughs very loudly and starts to make a little dance. Bernardo looks at Diego in surprise. "Did you really think I twisted my ankle," Diego laughs at his good friend. Bernardo nods his head and then taps his finger against his sleep. "Yes, that was very clever of me, eh, to side-track the commander", Diego laughs. Bernardo's nodding again. Then he gestures that he wants to show Diego something.

Together they disappear into the secret room. When both gentlemen arrive at the cave, Diego sees that Bernardo has set up a table. On the table are a few glasses in a rack. Diego walks up to it and looks at Bernardo questioningly. Bernardo tells us in gestures that chemistry might be able to help him. Diego looks again at the table and sees that there is also a wooden barrel. He walks towards it, removes the lid and sees that it contains gunpowder. He takes a hand out of it and is worried about staring at it. Suddenly he takes a linen handkerchief out of his pocket and puts a little powder in it. He binds the ends of the handkerchief, and puts the cloth, formed into a ball, back on the table. Then he walks to the wall where he has an extra whip and sword and where there is also a tube with arrows and a bow. He takes an arrow from the tube and walks it back to the table. He grabs the gunpowder-filled linen cloth and ties it to the arrow. Satisfied he looks at his creation. "You're a genius, Bernardo. "Thank you", Diego says thankfully to Bernardo. "This is definitely going to help us. They decide to go back to the room. Diego takes his guitar and starts playing a few melodies on it. Bernardo watches fascinated. A few hours pass and Diego then decides that it is time to go back downstairs for dinner. Not much later, Alejandro, Diego and Bernardo are sitting at the table in the dining room. Alejandro tells that he has sent the letter to the governor and that he has handed over the list of all servants to Ramon. "Let's see what happens", Alejandro closes his story.


End file.
